Knight and Honor
by MerlynPrime
Summary: As Azeroth needs a champion to save itself from the dreaded Burning Legion, Vereesa Windrunner finds one in a young wizard named Harry Potter. But she didn't expect to fall in love with the greatest person she will ever know. As Harry lost faith in his world, he will enter the world of Azeroth and fight the Burning Legion to restore peace to Azeroth. Strong/Intelligent Boss Lvl HP
1. The Elven Ranger

**Knight and Honor**

Author Note: I own nothing. Harry Potter is own by J.K. Rowling and Warcraft is own by Blizzard. All copyrights are reserved. This story was created for fun.

Unlike Magical Knight, this story will be moving at a slightly slower pace and will be better written. I hope everyone enjoys.

 **Chapter 01: The Elven Ranger**

In Surrey, Little Whinging, the day appeared like any other day. The sun was high in the sky heating the summer days to what could only be described as a very hot day. There wasn't a white cloud in sight that could offer any type of shade. Some people were outside drinking nice cold drinks to satisfy their thirsts. Some kids were playing in the local park, enjoying the summer break from their schools.

One boy was walking near the park tunnel was walking with an angry look on his face. this boy name was Harry Potter. Yet he was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard who was currently in school studying magic to be a proper wizard.

Yet Harry was upset. Due to the simple fact that he hated the summer holidays because it forced him to live with his dreaded aunt and uncle who hated the very existence of magic. Needless to say, things weren't going well for Harry this summer. Within the first week of the summer holidays, Harry wrote to Ronald 'Ron' Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends from Hogwarts, to get him away from his relatives. At first, it started a week, now Harry was asking to for them to come get him away every other day. It was creating a lot of work for Hedwig, his owl and only real companion he had while living with the Dursley's. After his thirtieth letter, where he gave orders to Hedwig to bite their hands if they refused to give him a proper response.

Ron made it clear he didn't appreciate Harry's owl going mental on him, and that he couldn't invite Harry to the Burrow, the Weasley family home at the moment due to unknown reasons. Ron never said why, only that Harry couldn't come.

That was two weeks ago when he got that reply. Harry refused to write another letter to his so-called friends. They knew first hand that Harry couldn't stand his relatives and hated spending time with them.

Most days he would spend his time going over the news making sure everything was okay.

So far, nothing had turned up and things were too peaceful, which was strange for Harry. His lightning bolt scar on his forehead also was quiet and wasn't bugging him as it did last year.

Which was unusual, as, on June Twenty-Fourth, Harry's greatest fear, the Dark Lord returned and regain a body to reassemble his reign of terror. It was easily the most dangerous fight Harry has ever been in and that's saying something. Nothing like his duels he had with Draco Malfoy, the Hogwarts school bully he's had with. Because Voldemort was clearly toying around with him before he got that lucky break and manage to return to Hogwarts. The moment he was on Hogwarts ground, Harry wasted no time and told Dumbledore at once that Voldemort was back and alive again.

Yet, since his return, he has been silent. Nothing strange has happened or missing person report or unexpected murders.

When he wrote to his friends and his godfather Sirius Black, for news, his requests were met with silence with the shortest reply he's ever gotten from his godfather: Just enjoy his holiday.

Which was impossible to do when you're living with people like the Dursley's. The Dursley's would never directly let Harry starve to death. But they also wouldn't give Harry the food he wanted and made sure his portions were a tenth of his cousin's meals. So it was enough to keep him alive, but not enough to satisfy his stomach.

Harry kicks the grass he was walking on as if he was trying to vent his frustration on something, yet he didn't know what to vent his frustration on.

Harry was thinking hard and fast.

He stopped writing to his friends two weeks ago. They would still write to him, wishing him a good holiday and wanted to hear what he was doing. He would throw their letters away when it was clear they weren't coming to come and get him and take him away from his relatives. Even Sirius letters were starting to turn into disappointments. He would write asking if Harry was alright and if his relatives were giving him any trouble. He promised he would keep in touch but Harry would discard his letters too.

Nothing they wrote offered any comfort to the young wizard.

Harry's only opinion left was to run away. It was really the only thing left to do. He hated staying with his relatives. The only thing that made him return to his relatives was the fact that Aunt Petunia was his only living relative. Yet they didn't love each other and despise each other. She made that perfectly clear for years that she hated him living under her roof.

Harry remembers being forced to live in the cupboard underneath the staircase for nearly ten years before his relatives tried to butter him up in not going to Hogwarts by giving him Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley would complain loudly that he needed that second bedroom for all the stuff he tended to break.

His relatives wouldn't care if he runs away. They didn't love him nor would they miss him. They told him almost every day of his life, they hated him and wished they had rather dump him at an orphanage instead if it wasn't for fear that Dumbledore would turn them into toads.

The question was where would he go.

His first thought was to the Burrow. The Weasley family and spend the rest of the summer there.

However, he quickly dismissed that idea due to the fact he was not on speaking terms with Ron at the moment and he was angry at Ron for not only abandoning him but also not telling him why he couldn't come over. Ron would need a seriously good excuse to explain why Ron wasn't answering his letters and why he was refusing to let Harry come over despite knowing Harry hated staying with his relatives.

Then Harry remembers the inn in Diagon Alley. He stayed there when he ran away from his aunt and uncle back when he was thirteen. Just two years ago. The Leaky Cauldron would have rooms to rent and he could stay there for the remainder of the summer. Diagon Alley was also a great place to be around with and he was fairly familiar with the shops and area. Having spent more than two months looking around the shops.

Yes, that could actually work. He could either fly there on his Firebolt or… take the Knight Bus. He was an underage wizard and wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Another thing he didn't know how to do was apparate. The ability to teleport yourself from one area to another instantly.

Yes, tonight would be good. He would need some time to pack his things but he should be good to go tonight. His trunk was enchanted to hold as much stuff as possible and was small compared to most magical trunks.

Yet if he left, Dumbledore would lecture him about the importance of staying with his Aunt and Uncle and tell him the wards would protect him. Yet the idea of the lecture and already hearing the words being told him to him in the back of his head caused Harry to snort. Dumbledore had no idea what it was like to have family who will never love and hated your very existence. He was tired of living underneath their roof and being treated like vermin. Though he was sure vermin would get far better treatment than he would ever receive from his relatives.

Harry made up his mind. He would run away and this time, he would never come back to Little Whinging. He would never see or speak to his relatives again. Not as long as he had his free will. Dumbledore would be forced to use the Imperius Curse on Harry to force him to come back. That alone was illegal so Harry should be safe.

Before Harry could turn around and go back to his relatives home for the last time, a sudden gust of wind started picking up and started blowing heavily inside the tunnel.

Harry should have run as he started to see a strange circle with the image of a magnificent city appearing inside the circle. The city had crimsons roofs and white buildings that seemed to be shining in all glory. The sun appeared to be shining down upon this city in all glory. Harry pulls out his wand as if he was unsure what was going or if this was some kind of attack.

Before Harry could grasp what he was seeing a lone figure appears and lands gracefully in front of the portal. It was a female. A remarkable beautiful female. She appeared to be in her mid to late teens. She had long white hair that seemed to be as if her hair was from a snowy place. It seemed to appear like snow. She wasn't tall, a bit shorter than Harry was. Harry was guessing she was at least five foot six inches. Seeing how Harry was nearly five foot eight inches. She had remarkable beautiful blue eyes that seemed to mimic the sky above them. She was wearing a strange blue armor and a blue cloak with a hood over her head. Her chest plate had a V cut that reveals a portion of her large breast. Which Harry was guessing was at least a large C-Cup. Her body was neatly slim and well toned. Harry could see she was in great shape and had flawless skin.

Yet what truly captivate Harry was her beauty. It wasn't just her body that was perfect, her face too was perfect and seemed to glow and outshine everything around her. She was like the pinnacle of perfection and beauty.

Harry was gaping for a few moments before he realizes she was clearly wasn't human. Her ears were longer than normal. Her ears almost appeared to be like an house-elf.

' _Maybe she's related to a house-elf.'_ Harry thought as he recalled Dobby the House Elf ears.

Harry however quickly took note the strange woman or she-elf before him wasn't unarmed. On her right waist, Harry could see a blade. A sword of unique design resting. Harry quickly scans her and sees a quiver hanging off her lower back along with a dagger on her thigh. In her hands, was a customize bow.

She was clearly a warrior. Not an amateur but a skilled or season veteran. Harry stops admiring the she-elf and gives her a hard cold glare.

' _She could be an assassin. Sent by Voldemort to kill me. Or worse to capture me.'_ Harry slowly realized as he tightens the grip on his wand.

The she-elf blinks as she looks at Harry and looks around Harry as if she was looking for something. Then Harry heard her speak in a very strange language. It sounded so foreign and strange. Nothing like he heard before.

{This is not Stormwind.} she said before she brings her attention back to Harry. She frowns slightly as if she was wondering what was going on.

Harry said nothing as he looks at her carefully and tries hard not to find himself drooling over her beauty.

She sighs before she turns around to enter the portal once again only to her dismay to see that it was gone. The portal had quickly closed itself and left her stranded in an unknown world.

{Well that's just great.} She mutters as she turns around to face the strange human male.

{Human, yet it's clear he doesn't understand me. It's been awhile since I've spoken the common tongue. Yet let's pray I'm not rusty.} she mutters. She looks up to him and speaks. {Greetings human, I'm Ranger Captain Vereesa Windrunner. Can you tell me where I am?} Vereesa said in common.

The human said nothing as he continues to glare at her.

' _Does he not understand me? My common isn't that bad.'_ Vereesa thought as she looks at him carefully. She slowly began to realize his right arm was tenser than his left and he was holding a strange stick in his hand. It took a moment to realize what he was holding in his hand. _'A wand! But that means… he's a mage! He doesn't look like one. His clothing is very strange. It doesn't matter. Perhaps he can send me back home. Or even better to Stormwind!'_

Vereesa took a step forward but to her surprise, the male took an automatic step backward. His eyes narrowed and watching her carefully.

' _He's tense. Too tense. It's almost as if he's expecting an attack. Have I stepped into a war?'_ Vereesa took the time to look around her surroundings and saw that most things look too peaceful for a war to be going on. Yet there was clearly no sign of other people nearby. _'No, it's clear I'm not on Azeroth. I'm elsewhere, somewhere else. On another world. Yet he's clearly tense. Does he expect me to attack him? Or has he never seen a high elf before?'_

Vereesa wasn't exactly defenseless. She has fought and survived the Second War. The Third War was still raging against the Scourge. Which is why she was going to Lordaeron, to speak to her older sister, Sylvanas Windrunner and get her Forsaken to assist the Alliance against the Scourge. Sylvanas was the person who knew the most about the Scourge and has fought them the best.

Vereesa slowly puts away her bow on her back and stood carefully before the unknown human though he hand was resting next to her dagger in case she needed to use it.

{I mean you no harm.} Vereesa said yet was starting to feel foolish knowing he wouldn't be able to understand her just as she wouldn't be able to understand him because neither of them could speak the same language.

Harry was watching her carefully and saw that she wasn't using her weapons. Nor was she attacking. Maybe she wasn't an assassin. She was trying to speak to him in a very weird language. It was like she was trying to communicate with him. It was clear neither would be able to understand the other. Harry begins to relax.

"There is always that spell I could use. I pray the Ministry doesn't know I'm going to use magic outside of school." Harry mutters as he raises his wand. "Omnes," (Allspeak) Harry said. A blue energy appeared surrounding both of them.

Vereesa was quick to reach for her sword and unsheathe's it. She instantly was under the impression that the young human was attacking her. She reaches forward and charges forward with intent on wounding him to the point she would interrogate him later.

"Stop," Harry said just as the sword was about to cleave him in half. She does so, her sword mere inches from his chest. Her body was still as she holds her posture and didn't move a muscle. Yet it was clear she was tense. Harry was breathing slowly aware that her sword was close to cutting him in two. For that one moment, they just stood in their position. Vereesa holding her blade that was about to cut Harry. Harry holding his wand raised pointed at her face.

"I can understand you." Vereesa finally said as she stands up straight and lowers her sword.

"And I can with you," Harry said as he lowers his wand. So far, things went as well as he expected. Harry was trying to wrap his brain about the language he just absorbs. Two languages. One was called common, which was a basic language from what he understood. The other was called Thalassian.

Vereesa looks at Harry carefully, she didn't sheathe her blade just yet. She still wasn't clear if he was friend or foe. Though she should treat him as a friend for the time being, due to the fact she was a member of the Alliance.

"What did you do?" Vereesa asks with both curiosity and suspicion.

"I cast a spell that allowed us to swap and understand each other's languages. Normally forbidden but it was clear we weren't going to understand each other just by speaking in our native tongues. This way we can speak, and understand each other. Though I'm surprised you know two languages. They are… interesting to say the lease." Harry said.

Vereesa smiles as she eyes him carefully. He didn't look like a mage or one she's ever seen. His clothing also seemed a bit, strange to her.

"I see. So I was right, you are a mage. You don't' look like a mage, not one I've ever seen." Vereesa said in her native tongue of Thalassian.

Harry smiles back at her.

"I'm not a mage, I'm a wizard. Well, I'm still a student and I'm not really allowed to be using magic outside of school. Anyway, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, who are you?" Harry said back in Thalassian.

"Yes, introductions. I tried to introduce myself earlier but I guess you didn't understand me back then. I am High Elf Ranger Captain Vereesa Windrunner of Quel'thalas." Vereesa said in her native tongue.

"Quel'thalas?" Harry said with a frown.

"That's right. Why?" Vereesa said as she frowns too. Where she was from, everyone knew the glorious city of Silvermoon City and Quel'thalas. Home of the High Elves. However, the High King of Quel'Thalas, Anasterian Sunstrider refused to allow any humans near his borders. Despite the alliance, he had with Lordaeron. They had trouble keeping the trolls at bay. Her eldest sister, Alleria Windrunner was missing and currently away. It was her other elder sister, the middle sister, Sylvanas Windrunner, who told her to get help as she held the line. The only thing she knew was she was going to cut the supplies from Lordaeron. To prevent Arthas from taking Quel'thalas. Yet when she had gone to Stormwind for help. The worse happened. Quel'thalas had fallen. The High King was dead. And her sister Sylvanas was turned into a monster. She was still… herself… but she was also broken and twisted. Now the Scourge was running loose and threatening to destroy the world. Stormwind was her only hope to get the reinforcement that her people so desperately needed. They were traveling by ships to settle in Stormwind as well as the fresh troops to repel the Scourge Invasion. Right now, she did not trust the Crown Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. As he started to have them devote themselves to the new Sunwell. Unwilling to take the power he was promising them, Vereesa was taking what people and Rangers she had to Stormwind, staying true to the Alliance and its people.

She had gone ahead to ensure the rights of her people's arrival in Stormwind, even though the High King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, and the Supreme Commander Anduin Lothar would provide aid to the High Elves. Though it was doubtful, as they just recaptured Stormwind. Needless to say, her people need a place to settle if they were going to survive.

In hindsight, everyone knew about her people. Yet for a human, who didn't know about her people told her that she was somewhere where she didn't need to be.

"Well, it's just… there is no place on Earth called Quel'thalas." Harry said honestly. "You're in Surrey, England, on planet Earth."

"Where?" Vereesa said in honest confusion; for she's never heard of such a place.

"As I suspected, that portal I saw was from another world, one I have never seen or heard before. In fact, other world theories have just been theories, it's never been proven. As far as anyone is aware, the possibility of other worlds with life on them is a far-fetch idea. However, it wouldn't be a good idea to say you're from another world. There are maniacs out there who would love to try to conquer your world. Maybe even enslave your people." Harry said. "Like Voldemort." Harry finishes with a soft mutter. However, Vereesa heard the last part perfectly.

Before she could ask questions about who this 'Voldemort' was, a sudden chill swept across the area and went down her spine as if she was in Northrend. Yet, this chill seemed different than the winter colds of Northrend. It was almost as if she could feel her strength starting to leave her.

Harry felt the same chill and he was quickly on high alert. He suddenly looked around eyes on high alert as the search for the source of the chill.

"Stay with me," Harry suddenly said in a tone that told her he wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

Vereesa holds her blade up and was tense.

Suddenly, she could hear voices. Voices she hasn't heard in years. Voices, she has long forgotten. She was starting to feel wobbly, as her strength was beginning to leave her. The sword drops out of her hand as she lost he strength to hold it.

Vereesa shakes the voices away from her head and pulls out her bow. She was better with a bow anyway.

Then, suddenly, someone rushes into them without saying a word. They just shoved Harry and Vereesa aside as they attempted to get away.

"Crap, that's Dudley!" Harry said as he gets to his feet.

Vereesa was staggering to get back to her feet. It didn't seem no matter what she thought of, the voices were getting louder, and her strength was disappearing.

"Dudley come back! You're running right at it!" Harry shouted.

Vereesa turns her head and sees to her horror a strange creature, that appeared like a hooded ghost, leaning over a fat boy who was on the ground shaking as if he was in cardiac arrest. The creature was really hovering over the boy as his shaking was getting worse.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as he raised his wand. Silver mist erupted from his wand but nothing happened. Vereesa turns to look at Harry and could see he was fairing better than she was. Yet it was clear, whatever that creature was, was also affecting him.

Vereesa raises her bow and takes careful aim. Yet her vision was starting to fade and become blurry as she looks onwards. She pulls back the string and fires an arcane shot that sailed through the tunnel. It sailed past the creature as her aim was off and hits the tunnel roof as it explodes.

"Stay here, I'm going to help him," Harry said as he rushes forward. He shouts the spell again but again silver vapor erupts from his wand.

Vereesa falls on her hands and knees trying to stay conscious. Yet she was starting to black out. She looks up to see Harry had stop and turn back to look at her.

That's when she felt another sudden chill. She turns to the other side and sees another one of those things hovering just inches from her. It started to get closer and Vereesa could no longer support herself and falls on the ground. All she could do as she laid there, was watch as the strange creature lean over her. Her vision was starting to blur and get darker. She was losing so much strength. She's never felt so weak in her life.

Then, suddenly, a strange bright light appeared that brought warmth to her body. The sudden coldness disappeared. The creature let out a scream as a silver-white animal appeared and hits the creatures head on forcing it away from her and it to flee. Then it was gone.

Vereesa laid there, unsure of what just happen. Her strength was slowly returning, but she still felt so weak.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he was kneeling beside her. He turns her over on her back and she looks back at him. Harry places her sword and bow and her hands and she holds onto them. She didn't remember her weapons ever feeling so heavy. Harry bends down and picks her up bridal style.

All Vereesa could do, as Harry was carrying her through the tunnel, was look at him.

As a girl, she remembered the other girls and friends she had how they wanted a prince to sweep them off their feet. To carry them and protect them.

Now here she was, being carried by someone who clearly not only saved her life but looks dashing in doing so.

"You're a lot lighter than you appear," Harry said as he carries her.

Vereesa said nothing. She didn't understand what just happen, all she knew was he saved her life.

She then felt his stomach tighten for a strange reason. Then she heard why. Apparently, he just kicked something or someone.

"Get up you worthless fat pig, they're gone." Harry snaps.

Vereesa may be in a weakened state, but she heard the tone in his voice suddenly change. It wasn't his normal soft and kind voice, but rather it was rude and angry.

Then she heard a moan as if the person was trying to protest.

"Can you stand?" Harry asks her as his kind voice was back and directed at her.

Vereesa nods her, not trusting herself to speak. Everything happened so fast and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Harry sets her down, feet first as she touches the ground softly and gracefully. The moment Harry left her to stand, she quickly grabs onto to him for support. Her legs still felt a bit weak and she wasn't sure if she could walk at the moment.

"What attack us?" Vereesa asks.

"A dementor, I'll tell you later. It's not safe here. I manage to drive them off, but they could be back. I need to get this worthless cousin of mine back home before he decides to sleep out here." Harry said. With that said, he kicks his cousin in the back again. "Get up, fat shit!" Harry barks.

Vereesa looks down to see a very large boy curled up in a ball whimpering. Harry said this boy was his, cousin. Yet from what she was able to see, there was no love between them. She wonders if Harry had a rough relationship with his cousin as much as she did with her own cousin Zendarin. Zendarin, who loath the Windrunner sisters for many reasons. Their beauty, their skills, and their respect of the High Elves.

Harry sighs and grabs his cousin by the arm and attempts to drag him. The boy refused to move at all.

Harry whips out his wand and in an instant, his cousin was back on his feet. Harry quickly throws his much bigger cousin arm over his shoulders and he begins to carry him through the tunnel.

"Follow me, if anyone asks who you are, just say you're Stephanie and a friend of mine who is into cosplay," Harry said.

"What is cosplay?" Vereesa asks.

"Later," Harry said. He begins to walk at a slow pace out of the tunnel. Vereesa follows and quickly takes a look at her surroundings. Once they were out of the tunnel, Vereesa took note the buildings and houses look so much different than her own world. She wanted to ask so many questions about this world but she quickly realizes she was getting distracted and she sees Harry was moving ahead. Thankfully, he was moving at a slow pace because his cousin was refusing to walk on his own. Yet he was moving rather quickly for carrying someone who was nearly twice his size and weight.

Vereesa didn't have the strength to jog, instead, she walks and quickly caught up and follows Harry as if she was a puppy. Nothing was said as they walk in silence.

The walk wasn't long. Nearly ten minutes. Harry finally walks up the lawn of number four, private drive. Harry opens the front door and walks in. Harry nods his head inside and Vereesa follows Harry.

"Diddykin's? Is that you?" a woman said. Vereesa turns to see a very strange woman who was sitting down on a coach fanning herself as she was clearly sweating. She looks up to see the trio enter as Vereesa closes the door. "Diddykin's? Diddykin's!" The woman nearly shouted as she was up on her feet in an instant and quickly rushes to the large boy side. She shoves Harry aside and holds her son who falls as Harry was no longer carrying him. "Vernon! Vernon, come quick, something has happened to Dudley!" the woman shouted.

Vereesa could feel the ground began to vibrate softly as footsteps could be heard. A very large man, the bigger image of the boy on the ground appears. Food in one hand with a spoon in the other.

Harry scowls as the parents were fawning over their son. Vernon grabs his son and hoists him on his feet before leading him to the couch where he sat him down. Dudley grabs one of the pillows and holds it tightly. Moving back and forth slowly.

"What happened, son? Who did this to you?" Vernon asks.

Dudley didn't say anything, or rather… he couldn't say anything. Instead, with what strength he had, he slowly raises a finger and points at Harry. "Him." He said in a rasping voice.

Vernon stands up straight and tall. His face red with fury and anger. He looks at Harry with all the hatred he could muster. He was about to step forward when Vereesa steps forward, her hand on her sword. She unsheathes it slightly to let him know she was there and would defend Harry's honor should it be required. Though it was really a bluff, as she didn't have the strength for a fight. Vernon looks at her warily, as if trying to determine if the sword in her hand was real.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed. "come here!"

"What?" Harry snarls.

"I want to know what did you do to my son," Vernon shouted.

"Nothing," Harry said truthfully.

"Was," Dudley slowly said. His parents turn to look at him, giving him their full attention. "so dark, I heard things, voices in my head. I felt so scared, so weak… almost as if I was never…." Dudley said in a slow and low voice, but it was clear he couldn't finish. Instead, he begins to rock back and forth again.

"Like you'll never be happy and cheerful again." Harry finishes after Dudley was unable to finish. Vereesa was listening with great interest. She felt the same way. Even now, she didn't feel like she would be ever cheerful again. It was like those creatures took something away from her. Like they stole her happiness. She didn't even think such power could even exist.

"So," Vernon said as he flexes his arms as if he was prepared to strangle Harry. "so, you decided to put some crack pot spell on my son, believing he was doom to misery did you," Vernon said in a low voice but a threat was there. He rolls his sleeves up and balls his hand into a fist. Yet he did not make an attempt to attack Harry. Instead, his eyes went to Harry's right hand, where a wand was being held in Harry's hand.

Vereesa didn't let go of her sword. All signs pointed to a possibility of a fight breaking out. Yet she didn't trust herself to handle a fight at the moment. She was still feeling the after effects of those foul creatures. She wasn't sure how true her skills would be. Yet she would defend Harry. He saved her life. That was clear. She would repay her life debt she now owed him. She was prepared to strike down this large man if he was indeed going to harm her savior.

To her credit, Harry didn't lose his cool or his nerve. Apparently, he's gone through this before with his family.

"If you truly believe that and I've put him under a spell, you're clearly losing your marbles. I could have left him alone back in the park instead of dragging his worthless pig's ass back here." Harry said in what could only be described as a cool voice. Vernon flushed a deep shade of red from both embarrassment and anger. "For your information, Dudley was attacked by a creature. A dark magical creature that we call, a Dementor to be exact." Harry replies in a soft, but dangerous voice.

"Dem-ish-what? What is this nonsense? That's a load of rubbish if I've ever heard it. I doubt there are any creatures called whatever it is they're called. What are they if they exist?" Vernon snaps.

"They guard the wizard prison of Azkaban." Petunia answers. Harry turns to look at her with a hard look and a raised eyebrow. Vernon also looks at her in confusion and surprise. As if she suddenly realized what she had just said, she slaps her hand over her mouth as if she just said a disgusting swear word.

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded.

Instead of looking at Harry, she turns to her husband. "I heard that awful boy, telling _her_ years ago." Petunia replies.

Vernon looks at his wife carefully. The reality setting in and the realization that Harry may have in fact saved his son being true. "So, these… er … demon-ish, exist, do they?" Vernon asks slowly. Petunia nods her head slowly. "What do they do?" Vernon asks in a low voice and in a nervous voice. Petunia looks away. She didn't respond to his question.

Seeing how his aunt didn't know the horrors of a dementor, Harry answers.

"They are like emotions eaters. They feed and drain you of your emotions. They'll take it all, your happiness and every cherished moment you have. If they're given a chance, they'll even kiss you." Harry said.

' _So that is why I feel so drained. Yet why am I still feeling the effects? It's not as bad as before, but…'_ Vereesa flexes her right arm. _'I still feel so weak. They hold strong after effects as well?'_

"Kiss you? Kiss you!" Vernon repeated as if it was the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

"It's what we call, the Dementor's Kiss," Harry said slowly. "You see, no one knows what is underneath a Dementor's hood. For those who have seen what's underneath their hood, are no longer able to tell us. The Dementor's Kiss is when they use their last, and worse weapon. It is not a kiss, you will find enjoyable, nor pleasant. As they kiss you, they suck and take away everything. Your memories, and your soul. They do this to devour their victim's soul to eat for all eternity."

"His soul!" Petunia suddenly gasps out. She reaches for her son and begins to shake him as if to make sure he still had his soul. "They didn't take it." She said.

"Of course they didn't," Harry answers in a calm voice.

"Fought them off did you son," Vernon said in a proud voice. "Gave them the one two combo?"

"You can't hit a dementor, it's like trying to hit a ghost. The only thing that works on them is a spell that…." Harry began.

At that moment, however, there was a rustling noise as a beat of wings could be heard. A tardy looking barn owl appears and drops a letter in Harry's hands before taking off again.

"Owls!" Vernon shouted in frustration.

Harry takes one look at it and sees it was from the Ministry of Magic. Harry rips open the letter and seeing it was exactly as he suspected. Vereesa leans over Harry's shoulder to read the letter and to her amazement, she could read the words perfectly.

' _Must be Harry's spell that allows me to read this language.'_

'Dear Mr. Harry James Potter, we have received intelligence, that you have performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past five this evening, in a muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has been has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Representatives from the Ministry of Magic will arrive shortly at your place of residency to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for your previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine in the morning on the twelfth of August.

Wishing you happy holidays, Madam Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Officer: Ministry of Magic.'

After reading this, Vereesa seemed to have more questions than normal about this world. It was clear it was illegal to use magic, however, surely it can be overlooked as he used magic to defend himself against those foul creatures.

Harry crumbles up the letter in his hand before throwing it in a bin.

"What was that about?" Vernon demanded.

"The Ministry of Magic has expelled me from Hogwarts," Harry answers in a calm tone.

"For what?" Vernon said, sounding a bit gleefully.

"For using magic." Harry answers.

"Haha! So you admit it. What did you do to my son?" Vernon shouted in triumph as if he just caught Harry red handed in the cookie jar.

"Are you really that daft?" Harry snaps his anger back. Unable to believe how dimwitted and stupid his uncle was. "I used magic, to protect that worthless son of yours," Harry said in with a clear an angry tone of voice.

The room was silent for a few moments. Vernon looks at Harry as if he wasn't sure what to believe. Slowly, it seemed to have registered to Vernon Harry wasn't alone. He turns his attention to Vereesa who was standing beside him. Vereesa didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Who is she?" Vernon asked. "Another freak like you?"

Vereesa was taken at his sudden remark. She has never, ever in her entire life been called a freak. She has been sought for and chased by countless suitors, both humans, and elves for her long beauty. Yet no one has ever called her a freak before. The remark both greatly upset her and angered her.

"Vernon, her ears." Petunia suddenly gasps out. "Look at her ears."

Vernon took one good look at her ears and took an automatic step back. It was like he couldn't make out what to think of her long ears.

Vereesa wasn't sure what to say or think. It was clear there were no elves on this world. Yet the sight of her long ears caused the Vernon and Petunia to look at her with both hatred and fear.

"Who is she, isn't your concern," Harry replies in a calm voice. Harry walks towards the kitchen and quickly enters the cabinet before pulling out some chocolate. He breaks it into three pieces before eating one himself. He then walks to Vereesa and hands her a piece. "Eat this, it will help," Harry said in a kind voice.

Vereesa grabs the chocolate and takes a bite. Words couldn't describe what just happen at that moment when she took a bite of the chocolate. She was feeling miserable and depressed after those Dementor's attack her. Now it was like as if life itself has been restored inside of her. Her happiness has been restored.

At that moment, a noise caused everyone to turn to see an owl who had landed on the kitchen table holding a scroll in its talons. Harry walks over and removes the scroll as the barn owl takes flight.

'Harry – Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort out everything. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT USE ANYMORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. Arthur Weasley."

Harry reads it and frowns. The way it was written appeared to have been written in a hurry. Harry rips the letter apart, again he seemed to only be getting disappointing letters.

"Dudley, eat this, it will help," Harry said as he hands the chocolate to Vernon. Vernon took one good look at the chocolate as if he was expecting it to be poison. He grabs it and hands it to his son. Dudley took one bite and it was as if life itself was restored to his eyes and body.

Harry turns around to leave.

"Let's go, I got to pack my things," Harry said.

"Oh no you don't," Vernon snaps.

"What!" Harry shouted in a loud and angry tone. His wand emitted red sparks that caused the family to flinch in fear.

"I want to know what is going on!" Vernon growled.

"I'm leaving," Harry said. The Dursley's look at Harry in surprise. "And I'm never coming back. I'm going to get my things and you'll never see or hear from me again. Goodbye," Harry said.

In saying that, Harry grabs Vereesa arm and drags her upstairs. He marches her into his room and closes the door. He quickly starts grabbing his things, throwing them in a trunk.

Vereesa said nothing as she watches Harry pack his things.

"Are you really going to be leaving?" Vereesa asks.

"I am." Harry answers. His anger was still there, but it was clear he was trying hard not to take it out on her. Harry grabs a shirt and holds it up to her chest. "This will do," Harry mutters as he throws the shirt on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Vereesa asked.

"You can't be walking around in that outfit. For one, even in the magical world, it would look too suspicious. You'll have to wear some of my clothing until I can buy you some clothing. I'm also going to need to get you a glamour charm. Something that will hide your ears as people will be asking you many questions. I rather not get caught up with people pointing fingers at you. Unless you can return to your own world." Harry said. He pulls out a robe and throws it on his bed.

This was a good question. She wanted to return to her world. To see her sisters again. To see her people one again. The problem was…

"I don't think I'll be able to return to my own world. I'm no mage. I can't summon portals. I think it would be best if I came with you until another solution presents itself." Vereesa said.

' _Did fate bring us together? Is there a reason why I'm here in this world and not to Stormwind like I was supposed to go?'_ Vereesa wonders.

Harry nods his head in understanding. It was as if he expected the answer.

"Give me your weapons, you can keep your dagger as long as you conceal it. But the sword and bow have to be hidden for the time being." Harry said.

Vereesa was taken back. She didn't want to surrender her weapons. She would be defenseless. However, she was in a strange and different world. There was bound to be different rules here. If she could get in trouble for having her weapons, then she would make things difficult. She would ask more about it later and hope to get her weapons back later. For now, she would trust her new companion. She unbuckles the belt and hands her sword to Harry, before doing the same with her bow and quiver. Harry grabs them and puts them in his trunk.

Harry stands up and looks at her carefully. Vereesa could tell he wasn't thinking lustful thoughts but rather he was studying her. She was curious to know what he was thinking about.

"Your cloak too," Harry said.

Vereesa grabs her cloak and hands it to Harry who puts it in his trunk.

"Here put these on. They should be big enough to fit you. They don't fit me anymore. Always wonder why I kept them." Harry said.

"I have a dress," Vereesa said as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a dress with shoes.

"Those will do, do you have any way to conceal your ears?" Harry asked.

"Hold on, I can do a temporary glamor charm," Vereesa said as she pulls out a couple of earrings and holds them in her hands. When she was done, she puts on the earrings and her ears disappeared.

"There is a bathroom across from my room. Go in there to change and bring back your armor so I can put it away. It would look too suspicious if you're walking around in armor. Not to mention wearing armor has died out for nearly three centuries." Harry said.

Vereesa nods her head and walks into the bathroom to change.

Harry was putting the last of his things away and closes his trunk. Hedwig was watching him carefully.

"We're leaving Hedwig," Harry said as he opens his owl cage. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for me there. I'll be there soon." Harry said.

Hedwig lets out a screech and nibbles Harry's hand gently to let him know she understands but wants a treat afterward. Harry smiles as he pets, Hedwig. He opens the window and Hedwig flaps her wings to soar out into the night sky.

Vereesa opens the door and she stood there trying hard not to beam or look like she wanted to impress him.

Harry turns around and now he was gaping at her. If she was beautiful before, it was nothing like what she looked like now. She seemed to be even more beautiful than normal.

"Wow," Harry said as he tried hard to regain his composure and not gap at her like he was a fish in water. Not even Fleur was this beautiful. That's saying something because she had almost every guy at the Yule Ball gaping at her in stun beauty. Even Roger Davies, her date, couldn't stop himself from drooling at the sight of Fleur. Yet Vereesa, if she was at the Yule Ball, she would have every guy throwing themselves at her feet. Every girl would be jealous of Vereesa beauty. Harry would hate to see if Vereesa attempted to actually dress for the Yule Ball.

Vereesa flushed a shade of red realizing that her beauty was a problem. It's always been a problem for her. She has lost count of the number of elves and humans who threw themselves at her for her beauty.

"You look amazing," Harry said trying to sound as if he was not going to start drooling.

"Focus," Vereesa said bringing Harry back to the present task.

"Right," Harry said. Vereesa puts her armor in the trunk and Harry closes it.

With everything packed away, Harry grabs his trunks and hoists it up.

At that moment, an owl arrived and hands Harry a letter.

Seeing it was from the Ministry, Harry puts the letter on the dresser and walks out with Vereesa in tow.

They walked until they were at the park.

"Don't be alarmed," Harry said. In saying that, he waves his right arm up and with a sudden loud bang, a strange vehicle appeared.

"The Knight Bus, the best way to get to Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"Bus?" Vereesa repeated.

"Later," Harry said.

A wizard steps out and speaks.

"I'm Stan, welcome to the Knight Bus…"

"Yes, I know. We need to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said as he climbs on board with Vereesa following him.

"That will be two gallons and seven sickles," Stan said.

Harry grumbles as he pays the man.

Harry puts his trunk in the rack and holds on.

"You want to hold on," Harry said.

"Why?" Vereesa asked.

"Hit it, Ernie!" Stan said as the door closes.

"Yeah, hit it, Ernie." The Dre Head said as it was hanging on the mirror.

With a loud bang, the Knight Bus was launch forward and Vereesa and Harry were thrown from their spots as they attempted to hold on.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. A much longer and better written first chapter than Magical Knight in my opinion. Pairing will be slight Harem. Vereesa, Valeera, maybe others. I hope everyone enjoys. Please like and review. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Inside the Cauldron

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 02: Inside the Cauldron**

The streets were a blur as the Knight Bus drove past the cars with amazing speed. Inside the Knight Bus, Harry and Vereesa were being thrown around as they were unable to gather their footings. The Knight Bus gives a sharp turn causing Harry to crash into Vereesa and lands on top of her on a bed.

It was at that moment, both were aware that their lips have touch and they were in fact kissing. Vereesa was aware her lips were being touched against Harry's own. Yet she didn't push him away or was disgusted with him. It was her first kiss. Despite being over a hundred years old, she has always been shy around being romantic and has never been with another before.

Yet the feeling felt so wonderful, so right.

Vereesa could feel Harry on top of her and could feel her heartbeat skipping a step.

For a strange reason, she could feel herself desiring to mate with this human. Half-elf was a common chance, but many high elves frown upon them and did not generally accept them as one of their own.

Before she could give in to her desire, the Knight Bus jerk again, separating the two causing Harry to roll over with Vereesa on top. Vereesa looks into Harry's green eyes and realized just how beautiful they really were. They were unlike the eyes of the Blood Elves. Their lime green glow. Harry's eyes were dark green and filled her with hope.

Harry wraps one of his arms around her as the Knight Bus gave another jerk but this time Harry was ready as he holds onto to Vereesa and onto one of the bars that kept them from flying around the bus.

The bus came to a stop as Harry and Vereesa stand up.

"Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley," Stan said.

Harry grabs his trunk and quickly leads Vereesa off the Knight Bus.

"Here, put this on and don't say anything. Leave the talking to me." Harry said as he hands her a cloak. Vereesa nods her head in understanding as she throws the cloak over her to hide herself from any unwanted prying eyes.

At that moment, a snowy white owl appears and lands on Harry's shoulder. The owl immediately grabs a piece of Harry's hair and starts yanking. Vereesa was a bit shock at this sudden behavior of this beautiful creature. Harry laughs as he reaches up and pets the owl.

"I know Hedwig, I know. But the last time we rode the Knight Bus, you didn't like it. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you behind." Harry said. Hedwig lets go of Harry's hair and then ruffles her body as her feathers looked a bit goofy white ball, so she looked a bit puff up. Harry gives a short chuckle as if this was something he was expecting.

Harry quickly lead her inside the Leaky Cauldron, where Vereesa made sure to not only keep an eye on Harry but to take a look around the tavern.

It wasn't so different from her own world. It even looked like the many taverns of her own world. She really didn't see much of a difference from her own world. Then she took time to slowly observed the tavern. There was a lot more magic inside than what she originally expected. For one, things seemed to be floating around in place. Chairs were moving on their own and moving up and down. Brooms and dustbins were moving around collecting trash and dust.

Given the hour, not many people were up and awake. She could only see three people in the tavern who was up. One was reading a large newspaper. The pictures were moving as the person was reading. One person was reading a book in the corner. There was no title, as it was blank. The other person was eating soup and not paying much attention to anything. Then there was the innkeeper. He was behind the counter and cleaning some dishes.

Harry walks up to the bartender and quickly speaks to him.

"Excuse me, I would like a room with two beds," Harry said.

"Sorry son, we only got single beds right now. You'll have to make do." Tom said.

Harry looks at him and slowly nods his head. It would have to do at the moment.

"How much?" Harry asks.

"How long are you staying?" Tom asks.

"I'll pay daily," Harry said.

Tom looks at Harry as if trying to wonder why he was willing to pay so much. Or why he was willing to pay daily.

"It's five galleons a night," Tom said.

Harry hands him give galleon and quickly collects Vereesa. Who was still wearing a cloak with a hood over her face, creating a shadow that conceals her beauty from any unwanted prying eyes. Because she was sure the people in the tavern would be all over her if they could see just how beautiful she was.

Given her history of suitors and how men seemed to throw themselves at her, she was deeply impressed with Harry's self-control. She could see he found her very attractive and admire her beauty, yet he was able to control himself and not stare at her like he was a puppy. She tends to be turn off when people stare and drool at her. It why she's never had a partner. Because they only wanted her for her beauty.

Vereesa follows Harry up the stairs and down the hall until they reach a room with the number twenty-nine on it. Harry parks his trunk at the foot of the bed before he sits on the bed and sighs. Harry looks up and Vereesa could see a very serious look on his face. Hedwig flaps her wings and lands on a bird stand. Hedwig walks a few steps before finding a spot that was to her liking and settles down but ruffling her feathers one last time and closing her eyes.

"What is it?" Vereesa asks, she was curious to know what was on Harry's mind.

"Well, I've been away from the magical world for nearly two months. Yet even I can tell something is going on. I have been without news and I'm wondering what is going on." Harry said as thinks carefully.

' _What is going on? Things seem to be too peaceful with Voldemort out there. There is no sense of fear or attack. Things seem to be as if we're not at war at all. When I get the Daily Prophet tomorrow I'll see what the Ministry doing about the war. I also need to explain to Vereesa about this world.'_ Harry knew his new companion would be in grave danger. Especially from the Death Eaters. He was sure if Voldemort and his Death Eaters discovered about Vereesa and her world they would attempt to conquer it and lay it to ruin. _'I don't know why she entered this world, but it would be better if she returns to her world before the wrong people discovered who she is. I have so much I have to explain to her before she can walk around Diagon Alley. Well, I won't do any good if I don't get any sleep first. Best to sleep. I'll tell her more tomorrow.'_

"Harry, what is it?" Vereesa asks.

"There is so much I have to tell you. Yet we don't have the time to talk right now. It is late, or it will be. I rather get as much sleep as possible before explaining to you about my world." Harry said.

"You're worried. Something is going on that you're not telling me." Vereesa said.

"Things are… too peaceful. I honestly can't believe just how peaceful things are. It's nerve-racking on just how peaceful things really are. I was half expecting things to be chaotic. Or at least Auror's to be in place." Harry said.

"Something going on?" Vereesa asks.

"Yeah, but things appear as if nothing is going on," Harry replies. Harry yawns as he started to fall asleep. "It's late. I'll tell you more tomorrow." In saying that, Harry climbs into the covers and quickly falls asleep.

Vereesa climbs into bed and looks at the young human before her. Earlier she notices it was like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now it appeared as if he could sleep so easily. As if he was finally allowing himself to be free of his burdens. It was clear something was troubling him. Even if he didn't say anything or show it.

It was like he was hiding behind a mask that he refusing to show his real self to other people. Almost as if something terrible had happened to him and he had no one to help him.

Vereesa still remembers what Arthas did to her family. What he did to Sylvanas. What he turned her into. Sylvanas was apart of the living still, yet she was also in many ways, among the dead. Then her brother, who was torn about by her own grandfather. Along with her uncle. Some people said it was the Windrunner curse.

So it was clear Harry was a human who fell under hardship. Yet it appeared he didn't have much support or help. She wonders what became of his parents. Most likely they were deceased if he was living with his aunt and uncle. From the brief time she was with them, she didn't like them any better than Harry did. She could only imagine what it was like to live with them for years.

She took note of how remarkable soft and wonderful the bed felt. Really felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud. How wonderful it felt.

Before Vereesa knew it, she fell asleep into a slumber next to Harry.

Harry woke up to feel something soft pressing again. Yet it caused him to wake up with morning wood. He liked the feeling and tried to feel it better. It took him a moment to realize he was grinding himself against a firm female ass. The woman or she-elf in question moves along side Harry as if she was teasing him, or enjoying the feeling of what was going on. She was grinding along side Harry that Harry was for the moment, shock that it was happening, and enjoying that it was happening.

Harry sits up and could see the perfect slim body of his companion. He knew she was beautiful before, but now, it was like a whole other level of beauty. Harry couldn't help but feel spellbound to her. As if he didn't want this moment to disappear.

But it must. Harry knew he would be in grave danger now that he was back in the magical world. For one, Voldemort would have many spies in the magical world and if they spotted him, they would alert the Dark Lord at once. Or worse, attempt to kidnap him and present him to the Dark Lord for a rich reward. Harry would need to find a way to disguise himself so people wouldn't be able to track him. Unfortunately, he would be forced to wear his glasses, as it was the one thing he had to wear, because, without them, he would be unable to see.

' _Maybe I should buy contacts. Everyone knows I wear glasses and I'm easily spotted because of that. There is an ophthalmologist place not too far from here. Hopefully, they can see me. I don't want to use magic to confund them into giving me contacts.'_

Harry realized it was a good plan. Though he would need to exchange his gold into Pounds. Harry gets up and opens his trunk for a fresh pair of clothes. After he collects his robes, he quickly enters the bathroom. As wizards don't use showers, as they've never used them, instead Harry was greeted by a Roman style bath. Harry sits down and quickly cleans himself.

As Harry was enjoying himself in the bath, he began to lose track of time. He also forgot he had a female companion.

The bathroom door opens as Vereesa walks in. Harry quickly squats down to hide from her.

"Harry, I… oh," Vereesa said as she saw the state Harry was in.

"Something wrong?" Harry asks.

"No, I was wondering where you were. It looked like you left for the moment, so I decided to look around the room. I didn't expect to find you in here." Vereesa admitted.

"I'm almost done, then it will be your turn," Harry said.

Vereesa nods her head and turns to leave the room.

Harry sighs as he gets up. He wasn't used to sharing his bath with other people other than his roommates in Gryffindor tower. They would all take turns and take baths separately. During the summer holiday, the few time he took baths, was at the Weasley's house. Though the family was kind enough to let Harry bath alone and not be disturbed.

Harry stands up and grabs his towel. He quickly wipes himself clean before he wraps the towel around his waist, grabs his robes and walks out. Harry enters the room to see Vereesa sitting on the bed. Her glamour spell was off as her long ears were pointing up and high.

"You can take a bath now. Just don't take too long. There are things I want to do and have to do before the day ends." Harry said.

Vereesa nods her head as she grabs a towel and walks into the bathroom. She disappears as she closes the door.

Harry grabs his pouch and dumps his money on the bed. He quickly separates the knuts from the sickles, from the galleons. After counting it he realized he was just under fifteen gold. Just enough to feed them both, but it would be enough to get them breakfast. Which meant he would have to stop by Gringotts Bank to not only withdraw more of his gold but also to get Pounds.

Harry drops the towel and quickly puts on his robes. As he was putting on his shoes he realized how small his robes really were. He was getting taller and his robes were smaller. He would need to buy new ones.

Harry gets up and goes to his trunk and quickly goes through all the robes and clothing he had. He still carried Dudley's second-hand me downs. He was going to throw them away. He no longer has to wear them around the Dursley's as he would be able to get his own clothes from now on. He was never going to return to the Dursley's anyway. There were no ties to the Dursley's or desire to return either. It didn't matter what Dumbledore told him or what magic Dumbledore would use; he was never going back. If that meant he would live his life as an outlaw, so be it.

Harry puts on his boots, instead of his Muggle sneakers. Though he immediately took them off. His boots were starting to get to small for him.

He grabs a bag and starts throwing Dudley's hand me downs inside with the intent of throwing them away. After he was done, he quickly grabs his Gringotts vault key and pockets it. He would wear a cloak, but given the summer heat, it was a bad idea due to the fact he would be burning up. He would need to visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for more robes and clothing. Harry closes his trunk and locks it. He quickly collects his gold and puts it in his pouch before grabbing his wand and walking to the mirror.

He was never good with cosmetics spells. He knew someone like Hermione would be able to change his appearance with ease. Yet he couldn't rely on Hermione any longer. Not after she refused to talk to him or tell him what was going on. Even worse, he couldn't understand why she was allowed to visit the Burrow and he was left to rot with the Dursley's.

Hermione, being a Muggle-born witch knew how to use muggle means of communications. All she had to do, was pick up a phone and call Harry. She had his number, she knew how to reach him. She also knew how much he hated spending time with his relatives. He only got three letters from her, the only thing they said, was for him to enjoy his holidays.

This wasn't the first time Hermione has done things that put their relationship in jeopardy. Back in their third year, she got his Firebolt taken away because she believed it was jinxed and that the sender; who was indeed Sirius Black, his godfather, was trying to kill him. She never told Harry her suspicions and instead went straight to Professor McGonagall about Harry's most prized broomstick to have it taken away.

That alone nearly brought their friendship to an end. This time, Hermione would need a really good excuse to explain why she was refusing to tell him anything and why she wanted him to stay put with the Dursley's despite knowing the fact that Harry hated the Dursley's with every ounce of hatred there was to hate.

Though Harry suspected his friendship with Ron and Hermione was over, due to the fact they have left him to rot.

Harry stands before mirror holding his wand. He focuses on the spell and slowly starts changing his appearance. The first thing he did, was color his scar, to make sure no one would see it in case anyone would see it. That scar was like a beacon of attraction, due to the fact that everyone in the magical world knew about the infamous lightning bolt scar he had. It was the one thing Harry hated in having.

He would have to look into a salve to heal his scar and make it go away. He didn't want to walk around with a bullseye on his head so everyone could see him. It would make things difficult for him to move around. He kept his hair long because it hid his scar. Perhaps Vereesa could help him, she seemed to know magic. Harry remembers that magical shot she fired at the Dementor. Even though her shot was off, it was clearly powerful. Enough to leave a small crater on the roof of the tunnel. It would leave the Muggle authorities and park rangers baffled with mystery as to what caused the hole on the roof of the tunnel. As magic tend not to leave traces of 'forensic'. Only someone who studies magic could trace the magic.

The door opens and Harry turns to see Vereesa stepping out wearing a towel in a lady-like manner. Her dress was in her arms.

Harry finish applying the cosmetics as his eyes and hair were now dark brown. He also manages to cover his scar with a color match glamour spell that made it look like his scar was whole.

"You change your appearance," Vereesa said in surprise.

"Yeah, one thing you'll learn about me is that I'm famous in the magical world. Everyone knows my face and my name." Harry said.

"Oh, so you're a famous mage?" Vereesa said with a grin.

"Wizard. There are no mages on this planet. There are witches and wizards." Harry said as he corrected her.

"Sorry, it will take some time getting used to remembering. So you promised me you would answer my questions." Vereesa said.

"That is true, I also have questions for you. But you best get dress before we begin asking questions." Harry said.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear. I'm not sure if my dress would make me stand out." Vereesa asks.

Harry opens his trunk and pulls out some robes for her. As well as the boots he couldn't fit earlier.

"Here, she what these could do for you," Harry said.

Vereesa apparently wasn't shy about getting dress in front of Harry. The first thing she did was pull out a fresh pair of panties and bra; blue ones like her armor, before she sits down. She puts on her underwear when Harry realized she wasn't being modest about changing in front of him. Harry turns around to give her some privacy.

"Okay, you can turn around," Vereesa said as Harry turns around. She was wearing his robes and he could tell he was going to have to buy her robes too. His robes didn't have the right style for her feminine body. For one, just from what he's seen of her already, she seemed to like clothes that were skin tight. Even her armor appeared skin tight. His robes appeared more baggy and loose. Which didn't seem to fit her style.

"Why did you change in front of me instead of the bathroom?" Harry asks.

"You're a gentlemen. I notice that about you when I met you. Don't be ashamed, almost all men and elves lose control of themselves at the sight of my beauty. Yet you have excellent composer. You don't fawn over or lose yourself when you're around me. Believe me, growing up that was very annoying and stupid. I knew you would turn around." Vereesa said.

"What would you have done had I not turn around?" Harry asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Then I would have knocked you out. I'm glad you turn around. You're a real gentlemen." Vereesa said. Harry briefly wonder how that would have looked like with her in the towel and how she would have knocked him out.

"I do think you're beautiful," Harry admitted.

"I know," Vereesa said.

"I know you have questions, but if we spend time exchanging questions, we'll be here all day. I have things I need to do, and I also need to buy you clothes. As I can tell, those clothes won't do you any good." Harry said.

"I have so many questions, I don't even know where to begin," Vereesa admitted.

"I'll start with the simple one. On this planet, muggles mean non-magical, and they don't know magic still exists. They live in ignorance about its uses. You're currently residing in the magical world, this is Diagon Alley, a shopping area for witches and wizards. First things first, I have to go to Gringotts Bank to withdraw gold and get Muggle Pounds, which is a Muggle currency. While you're in public, try to pretend you know what's going on. Though you should let me do the talking. I'm far more familiar with wizards custom than you are." Harry said.

"Are they're no high elves on this world?" Vereesa asks.

"The only elves that I know of that exists on this world, are house-elves. They're very small creatures, about two feet high, and some what lives as a cross between slaves and servants. They also possess powerful magic of their own, but cannot really use it without their master's permission. Wait, that gives me an idea. But how do I –" Harry mutters.

"What is it?" Vereesa asks.

Does Harry simply call out the House-Elf he wanted to come? Dobby did say he would come if Harry ever had need of him.

"Dobby," Harry said.

With a soft pop, Dobby the House Elf appears. Dobby was wearing a makeshift Weird Sister's t-shirt with socks and a very strange hat. Vereesa took a step back in surprise.

"Is Master Harry summoning Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"So this is a House-Elf," Vereesa said in amazement.

Dobby had large bat-like ears, unlike Vereesa high long pointed ears.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said.

"Master Harry has a guest, who might you be lady?" Dobby asks.

"I'm Veressa, a High Elf," Vereesa said.

"A High Elf?" Dobby repeated.

"Dobby, other than House Elves, are there any other elves that exist in the magical world?" Harry asks.

Dobby shakes his head. "No Harry Potter, the only other elves that have ever truly existed besides House-Elves, were the Fairies. From what Dobby can remember and understand, they were nearly as tall as she was, yet with less pointy ears." Dobby said.

"What happened to them?" Vereesa asks.

"Unknown, lady Vereesa. There are many stories to what causes their disappearance. Some believe they were wiped out. Every single one of them. Other suggest they merged with human and mated with them to pass off their magic for their children and their children's children. Though it was believed that a war killed them off. Some suggest it was the Ministry of Magic that killed them." Dobby said.

Harry and Vereesa look at once another. This did not bold well for Vereesa if she was discovered.

"Dobby, I want you to keep quiet about Vereesa. Don't tell anyone. Not to the other House Elves and not to Dumbledore. I want you to pretend you don't know her." Harry said.

"Is she in trouble, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"She'll be in grave danger if the wrong people discover her. I don't want you to tell anyone about what you know of her." Harry said urgently.

"Dobby understands Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"I want you to watch over us while I'm here in Diagon Alley. Protect us from anyone who seeks to capture us." Harry said.

Dobby nods his head as if he was happy he could be of service. Dobby disappears from view as Harry gives a sigh.

"So that's a house-elf," Vereesa said in amazement.

"Yeah, Dobby is – odd, but he's a good elf. Though I have had some trouble with him. So tonight we'll answer questions we have for each other, but I really need to get things done as well as withdraw some money. Not to mention I need new clothes as do you." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Vereesa said.

"Do you really feel comfortable in those clothes," Harry asked.

Vereesa looks at her clothes. She seemed to have registered the problem. The clothing felt odd and strange on her. They also didn't fit comfortably with her. How she long to wear her armor again. Yet she really couldn't see how it would cause people to stare at her and look at her in confusion.

"So you're saying males and females don't wear the same clothing?" Vereesa asked.

"Not exactly," Harry replies.

Vereesa stands up and looks at Harry.

"I'll hold off on my questions. For now, show me this world of yours." Vereesa said.

"Put on your glamour. Like I said, people will take notice of you, with your long ears." Harry said.

Vereesa blinks as she looks at Harry. She smiles she puts on her earrings, causing her long ears to vanish and appear to have human ears.

Harry pauses as he looks at her. He points his wand at her and she could feel he was doing something different. She turns to look at the mirror and could see it was a face she barely recognized. Her hair was no longer snowy white, but instead, it was blond, like her sister's Sylvanas. She also didn't have her long eyebrows that were common for High Elves. They appeared to be more, human. As she looked in the mirror, she realized she had taken the appearance of a human. She turns her head and wonders if this is how she would have looked like if she was born as a human.

"You ready?" Harry asks her. Vereesa turns to look at him and nods her head. She smiles as she looks at her new companion. It would appear, she was on an interesting quest as Harry opens the door and walks out the room.

* * *

Author Notes: Well I was hoping to put up the entire shopping trip of Diagon Alley for these two, but the conversation and room scene took longer than I thought. So next up will be Diagon Alley before they're off to the Grimmauld Place.

On another note, some of you have suggested other woman to be apart of the Harem. Give me a list of names of females, making sure they're still alive by BC Era, and I'll post a poll to see if they're apart of the Harem or Not.


	3. Ventures in Diagon Alley

**Knight and Honor**

Author Note: This chapter is very long. 16 pages long and over 10K in words alone. I tried to make this chapter as detail as possible for everyone to read and understand what is going on for Harry and Vereesa.

Some of you are voicing concerns that I'm not building the romance and rushing into it. I'm going to clarify it right now. They are merely attracted to one another. For Harry, remember he is a fifteen-year-old teenager. If you're a guy at fifteen you would remember a crush you would have to someone you would consider to be the most beautiful person you've ever laid eyes on. Now imagine if you were actually with that person. Would you really be able to control yourself or would you lose it? That's what I'm doing with Harry right now. Harry is attracted to Vereesa for her beauty. Remember she is remarkably beautiful. Vereesa is also attracted to Harry and finds him attracted. Remember he did save her life from the Dementors. You all know if Harry had not driven it away, the Dementor would have kissed her. Sometimes, people tend to be attracted to the people who save them. Seeing them in new lights they wouldn't normally see them in. Right now they're merely attracted to one another. They won't fall in love with each other right away. Harry will love her first but it will take Vereesa sometime before she loves him back.

 **Chapter 03: Ventures in Diagon Alley**

Harry and Vereesa ate in the Leaky Cauldron, they had a quick breakfast and ate in silence. Vereesa was curious about the food and was trying to take her time. Harry quickly finished his plate and was reading the Daily Prophet, checking for news. He was skimming through the articles as if he was trying to find something, he eventually gave up and folds the paper before tossing it aside.

"Something wrong?" Vereesa asked as she drinks the pumpkin juice.

"I half expected the paper to contain news about attacks or murders, things seem to be a bit too quiet," Harry said.

' _That's right, he was tense when he came into the magical world. Almost as if he was expecting something bad to happen.'_ Vereesa pause as she survey's her surroundings, _'Things do seem a bit too peaceful. Did something happen or was suppose to happen?'_

Harry sighs as he stands up. With Vereesa looking at him.

"Ready?" Harry asks.

Vereesa nods her head.

Meanwhile, Tom the Innkeeper was in the floo talking to Dumbledore.

"You are certain," Dumbledore said after Tom finishes telling Dumbledore what he heard.

"Positive. He disguises himself with brown hair and eyes, but it's the glasses, they're a dead giveaway. He's traveling with a female companion. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a bit shorter than he is. Wearing his robes by the looks of things. She has – remarkable beauty to her, I failed to notice it last night." Tom said.

"Remarkable how?" Dumbledore asks.

"Like she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," Tom said.

"Is she controlling Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it's the opposite and he's controlling her," Tom said.

Dumbledore said nothing as he pops a lemon drop in his mouth and sucks on it. When Arabella Figg reported to him that Harry ran away from his aunt and uncle's house, he was worried. Just like two years ago, Harry chose to run away from his aunt and uncle's home. He tried to coarse Fudge into him not returning to his aunt and uncle's place but Fudge reminded Harry he didn't have the authority nor the power to change where Harry lived. He would have to speak to Harry again about the importance of staying with his aunt and uncle. How the wards protected him from Lord Voldemort or any of his followers. Thankfully, Harry chose to return to the magical world. Staying in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where is Harry now?" Dumbledore asks.

"Eating some breakfast with his companion. Then I suspect he'll be in Diagon Alley. He did mention he had to do some shopping." Tom said.

Dumbledore would have to send the Order to pick up Harry. A few shopkeepers did owe him a favor, but Dumbledore knew they couldn't waste their time in eyeing Harry for him.

"Thank you, Tom, I'll pick him up tonight. Kindly tell me his room number." Dumbledore said.

"He's staying in room twenty-nine. Though I suspect he won't be back until tonight. What he's doing is anyone's guess." Tom said as he disappears from the floo.

It was indeed. Dumbledore gets up and decides to go to Grimmauld Place to report Harry was found. He would select a guard detail to collect him and bring him back. As well as try to find out who is female companion was. Tom said the girl held remarkable beauty, Dumbledore wondered just how beautiful this girl was.

Harry enters Diagon Alley with Vereesa in tow. As he was walking through the busy streets, Vereesa would stop at every shop to examine it. Causing Harry to backtrack and collect her. So far, no one has notice Vereesa or else they would have been all over her.

After it happened for the sixth time with Vereesa eyeing a shop and looking at its goods, Harry grabs her by the hand and leads her through the Alley.

"I know you want to see everything. I still remember my first time coming to Diagon Alley. However, you can examine shops later, we have things we need to do." Harry said.

"Sorry, but are owls really useful? I mean, they're adorable to look at." Vereesa asks as they passed the Owlery and Pet shop.

"We use owls to carry our mail and letters. They're highly intelligent and great companions to have." Harry said.

"We normally have mail couriers. I wonder how effective using owls really is." Vereesa said.

"Very, they have yet to fail wizards. But we're going into Gringotts. It's run by goblins, I'm not sure if you know what a goblin is – " Harry said in a Thalassian.

"There are goblins in my world. Though they run themselves in a cartel and run transportation systems in our world. They're also a neutral faction between the Horde and the Alliance." Vereesa replies in her native tongue.

Harry looks back at her as he leads her onward. "Just be careful, and keep information about your own world quiet. If anyone hears, they'll want to do terrible things to you." Harry whispers in Thalassian.

Vereesa nods her head. She wasn't sure how people would react if she was from another world. So far, Harry has been kind to her and treated her with respect. Yet from Harry's tone, he spoke of people who would not treat her well and perhaps hope to lay conquest to her world. In other words, her companion Harry Potter had enemies. Or at least, there were enemies in this world she had to be wary of.

Harry stops and Vereesa sees she was looking at a very tall white marble building. The words Gringotts seemed to have been written in pure gold.

"This is it," Harry said as he stands before the building. "Stick close to me, Goblin's are clever and cunning." In saying that, Harry walks forward with Vereesa in tow.

Vereesa could see words written upon the entrance door and before she could fully read them, Harry opens the door and walks inside. Vereesa follows trying to keep sight of Harry and stay close to him as much as possible.

Harry nearly bumps into someone and before he could utter an apology, his face turns into a scowl.

"Potter," the blonde boy said in surprise.

"Malfoy,' Harry growled out.

"Fancy seeing you here. I heard from father, that you've been expelled from Hogwarts. Always in trouble aren't you." The boy known as Malfoy said with a sneer.

Vereesa could see the boy known as Malfoy wasn't a friend of Harry for Harry had tense up.

"I bet you're just loving that. How's your new master Malfoy? Have you kissed his robes yet? You always were the type to kiss other people's feet." Harry said.

Malfoy flushed a shade of red before he collects himself.

"Everyone now knows you're a barking lunatic. No one will ever believe a word that comes out of your mouth any longer. Even if you tell people the sky is blue they'll just see you as a raving mad dog who has lost his – mind." Draco said with his lip curl.

"Draco," a woman said as she walks up to her son. She had dark hair with equally dark eyes. She seemed to hold some beauty to her, but aging seemed to be taking it's toll on her. She takes one look at Harry and sees he was blocking the doorway. "Harry Potter," she said. Harry started to get really tense up. However, there was little that could be done. For one, Harry was as tall as she was. Draco also reaching both their height.

"Great," Harry mutters.

"Harry we need to go," Vereesa said as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What's this Potter? You got yourselves a girlfriend?" Draco said with a laugh. Inside he was seething, he was looking at one of the most beautiful girls he's ever laid eyes on. Even his mother was looking at the girl with a jealous look in her eye.

Before Harry could say a word, Vereesa answers. "And if I am?" Vereesa replies in a cool tone in her voice.

Draco and his mother were taken back. They stood there silent and in shock at her claim. Vereesa reaches for her hidden dagger and was prepared to use it. She could tell these people were not friends of Harry.

"Well, that makes sense. He's probably with you because you're not right in the head." Draco said with a short laugh.

Vereesa keeps her hand on Harry's shoulder as she could tell Harry was about to launch himself at Draco and start a brawl with him. Though she felt insulted by the insult, she wasn't a child who would let it affect her. Though if push did come to shove, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her query.

Apparently, Narcissa Malfoy realized the dangers she was in. She seemed to have realized Vereesa was a seasoned warrior. She suddenly looked worried as she eyed Vereesa.

"Come Draco, we don't want to keep your father waiting." Narcissa Malfoy said as she walks past Harry with Draco in tow.

Harry eyes them carefully and watches as they disappeared into the sea of shoppers.

"What did he mean, that everyone knows you're a lunatic?" Vereesa asks.

"I don't know. I've been away from the magical world for nearly two months. So clearly something has been going on. Just not what I expected." Harry replies as he looks at the sea of shoppers as if trying to see if the Malfoy's were still in the area.

"You have your own things to worry about. You can't waste your time with a bully. Don't you have to get your own gold." Vereesa said.

"Right," Harry said as he walks inside Gringotts.

Vereesa follows, taking note of the pale little people that had sharp ears and pointy teeth. They were so unlike the goblins from Azeroth. Azeroth's goblins were green, around the same height and had the same ears, but were far more interested in making money than managing money.

Harry walks past all the appraisers, who were working on the gold, and straight to the teller where a goblin was looking at gold and writing down some notes.

"Excuse me, but I would like to withdraw some gold from my vault," Harry said as he lays down his tiny golden key.

The goblin looks up from his work and takes one good look at Harry before grabbing the key.

"Very well, I'll have a goblin take you down to your vault." The goblin said as a goblin came from the doors. The clerk goblin hands over Harry's key to the goblin and he quickly leads them to the infamous Gringotts carts.

Harry climbs in as does Vereesa.

"Hold on," Harry said.

"Why?" Vereesa said but felt stupid for asking. She suddenly remembers mine carts tend to go very fast. Just as she grabbed the rail, the cart suddenly jerked forward with amazing speed. Vereesa felt like she was nearly thrown off and quickly grabs Harry for support as they venture deep underground.

For Harry, despite having only gone a couple times on the Gringotts carts, felt this was something similar to a rollercoaster ride. He hugs Vereesa to reassure she was fine. He could also feel her nice and firm breast through the robes she was wearing. The feel of her breast caused Harry to grow an erection and wishing he could fuck Vereesa at the moment. He could feel his hand creeping towards her breast. Eager to touch and grope them.

Harry found himself with an internal battle with himself. Both with the desire to grab Vereesa's breast, and the struggle to not grab her breast.

In the end, his urges won and he reaches out and grasps her right breast in his hand.

Vereesa moves her hand up to remove Harry from groping her left breast. Just as she places her hand on his wrist, he gives her a squeeze causing her to pause.

Despite how wrong this was, she had to admit that the feeling felt good. Now she was having a battle of questions inside her head. She should remove his hand. It shouldn't be happening.

Yet she finds herself lowering her hand and allowing it to continue.

She did say she was his girlfriend. Those were the words that escape her lips. She would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't find him attracted. He was everything she could hope for. She also knew he had trouble control himself because her beauty tends to make even the best of males lose control of themselves. It wasn't the first time someone has lost themselves in front of her. But it was a first for her to allow someone she barely knew to really feel her.

Perhaps being his girlfriend wouldn't be so bad. Vereesa snuggles up to Harry as Harry was fondling her breast. Each grope causes her to feel pleasure within herself. It caused Vereesa to wonder if she was falling for her human companion.

She places her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and admire what she was feeling. It felt so wonderful and so right.

Just as she was truly enjoying being groped by Harry the cart came to a stop and Harry quickly removes himself; flushing as he does so. Apparently, embarrass from his behavior. Vereesa said nothing, she was slightly confused herself yet she did admit to herself she was enjoying it.

She remembers how her elder sister, Alleria Windrunner, fell in love with a human who saved her life and took a quest with her. How she bore him a son. Arator Windrunner. While she never married him, she was very close to General Turalyon. A paladin of great power and respect. His battle prowlers were legendary. He was a paladin of incredible skill and power. She always wonders why her elder sister fell in love with a human.

Vereesa remembers how General Turalyon saved her sister from a dark fate. Remembering how her sister walked a very dark and dangerous path.

And yet, her sister hasn't been seen in years. She hopes she was well, that she was doing well. Her nephew was going to be ten years old now. Like his mother and aunts, he dreamed of becoming a Ranger-General and a sworn member of the Alliance like his father and mother before him. How she missed him.

Though it did make her wonder if she was falling in love with Harry as Alleria fell in love with Turalyon. Though it took the entire war for Alleria to fall for Turalyon. She would be lying to herself if she refuses to admit that she wasn't attracted to Harry. She found him very attracted. He was handsome, honorable, and brave.

He did not have to save her, he could have simply left her to that horrible creatures fate. He saved her, even gave healed her when he didn't have to.

It was true, they barely knew one another. It wasn't because they were keeping secrets from one another, it was because things got hectic real fast and they had to move quickly. From Harry's tone and reaction, there were things going on that he has yet to tell her. What he told her earlier, what he was expecting, was different from what he was expecting. That boy from earlier said something about everyone believing he was a lunatic now. Which was odd, he didn't seem like a lunatic. Not to her at least. He was honorable in her eyes.

She watches Harry stand before a vault as a goblin opens the door. Once the door fully opens, she saw mountains of gold and silver. Harry walks inside and quickly starts collecting gold inside his pouch.

Vereesa walks in and picks up a gold coin and looks at it very carefully.

It almost seemed similar to her own world's currency. There were copper, silver and gold coins. She looks up from the coin to see Harry was opening some chest. Inside, were books and parchments. Harry flips open a book and takes a quick look at it. Harry grabs a bag and starts pocketing the books, taking them for later.

"I'm done," Harry said as he turns to leave. Vereesa stood there and looks at Harry as he places a pouch in her hands, it's contains were filled with gold coins. "Keep this with you," Harry said. Vereesa nods her head as she puts the pouch away.

Harry climbs in the cart and Vereesa follows. Vereesa hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should really cling to Harry. In the end, she knew it was going to happen anyway and climbs in the cart next to Harry and rest her head on his shoulder.

This time, he did not reach for her breast or attempted to touch them. Instead, he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight.

To her surprise and delight, she found great comfort as she was residing in his arm.

Harry holds her all through the cart ride as they made their way back to the surface. For Vereesa, she felt like she was in heaven. It felt like she was doing what she was meant to be, belong to whom she was meant to belong to. Just being near Harry, felt so – Wonderful. There was no other way to describe it. Everything felt so perfect as she was next to him.

Sadly the return seemed shorter than it was to the vault.

As Harry stood up, Vereesa looks at him and was taken back what she saw.

She saw a King standing. Tall and proud, unbroken and in all glory. It wasn't just a king who was standing tall, but a warrior. A warrior of light. One who can stand against the coming darkness and stand vigilant. She was looking, at a champion.

' _Is he the one? The one I've been searching for all this time? Is he the answers to my prayers? Can he save Azeroth from the Scourge and Burning Legion?'_ Vereesa wonders as she looks at Harry in awe.

"You coming?" Harry asked Vereesa as she blinks to return to the present and break out of her train of thought.

"Sorry, was thinking," Vereesa mutters as she stands up.

With nothing else being said, Vereesa follows Harry as he leads her out the bank and backs out to Diagon Alley.

"Let's get some robes and clothing first, you can't be wearing my clothes forever," Harry said.

Vereesa said nothing as she looks at Harry.

' _Who are you, Harry Potter? Why do you carry your presence like you're a king? Why do you appear like you're a king?'_

Harry walks into a clothing store where Vereesa could see many fine robes and clothing, clothing that looked very similar to Harry's yet so different from the robes of Azeroth. She knew she had to blend in, due to the fact the small hints Harry spoke of, this – Voldemort, was an enemy of his and that meant he would most likely be her own enemy. It was a small hint, but this Voldemort sounded like a fallen knight, like Arthas. She hopes she could get some clothes that she liked and would feel comfortable. She didn't want to wear clothing like the Priestess of Elune. Even though being distant relative to the Night Elves, she wasn't exactly fond of them, even if she was an ally to the night elves.

"Hello dear, new robes?" Madam Malkin's assistant said. She was a female, most likely out of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, we both need new robes and Muggle clothes," Harry said.

The girl turns past Harry and her eyes open wide. She just saw with her own eyes, the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on own. Thank Merlin her boyfriend wasn't here because she would get into an argument with him over this girl.

"Stand on the stools, Madam Malkin!" The girl said calling to the shop's owner.

Harry leads Vereesa to the stool and stands on one as Vereesa stands on another.

Madam Malkin walks in and takes one look at Harry.

"Hogwarts?" She asks kindly.

"I am, she's – homeschooled," Harry replied as he looks at Vereesa.

"What kind of robes do you want my dear?" Madam Malkin asks.

"Do you have any clothing that is skin tight?" Vereesa asks.

"A rare choice. Not many girls take the skin tight clothing." Madam Malkin said. She walks over to the counter and pulls out several magazines. She grabs a couple and pulls them out. At the same time, measuring tapes started measuring Harry and Vereesa.

"Here my dear, just tell me what you like and I'll have them owl to you by tomorrow unless you want to have a one-day delivery fee of ten galleons." Madam Malkin asks.

"That will do, send them to the Leaky Cauldron, room twenty-nine," Harry said.

Madam Malkin looks at Harry as if she was wondering he was talking for the Vereesa. Vereesa grabs the magazine and quickly goes through them.

Harry heard how girls tend to love shopping, how they like to spend hours going through clothes to find the right one that fits them perfectly. Apparently, Vereesa wasn't one of those girls. She spent barely ten minutes skimming through the magazines before settling for about ten different sets of robes and muggle clothing. Though Vereesa ended up spending nearly half the galleons Harry gave her to get the size she wanted; mostly because she had to get them customize size. She must really like skin tight clothing.

Harry walks out with Vereesa in tow.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself in there," Harry said as he walks out into the street of Diagon Alley.

"What do you mean?" Vereesa asks.

"Well, it's just that, girls, on – " Harry paused for a moment before his eyes move around as if he was looking for something, like the possibility they were being eavesdropped on. "Girls I know," Harry said after deciding on what to say. "tend to spend hours in deciding on clothes. In some cases, spend all day getting as many clothes as they can."

Vereesa seemed to have understood. Female human and elves also had the same problem in her own world. Most of them tend to flock in packs whenever the new fashion was out. At least when it was peaceful. Half the females, or at least the elves, were rangers. She knew very few human female warriors. She never met her, but she's heard of Jaina Proudmoore, considered by many, both in the Alliance and the Horde to be one of the strongest mages in Azeroth's history. She's never met Jaina Proudmoore, but she knew of her.

She wonders if women weren't warriors in this world. All she could remember from birth, what her mother and father taught her; a Windrunner leads the frail. They've been Rangers for generations. Since the foundation of Quel'Dorei. The Windrunner's were never a true noble family, but they have served as Ranger-General's of the High Elves for generations.

Was there, less fighting in this world than what normally appeared.

It would appear so. As Vereesa looks around, she could see things seemed a bit, peaceful. Not at all what Harry was feeling. He looked tense and would constantly be looking around at people as if he was expecting an attack or at least to be grabbed.

Harry led her back the Leaky Cauldron and quickly went back to their room. Harry goes over and sits on the bed with Vereesa jumping on the bed before she settles down and sits down with her legs in Indian style.

Harry turns to the door and flicks his wand twice; the first placing a noise-canceling charm on the door to prevent anyone from listening to their conversation. The second locking the door preventing anyone from coming into the room. Then Harry waves his wand to check to make sure there were no observing spells in the room to make sure they did have privacy. It took him a minute to finally be sure the room wasn't charmed to be spied upon.

Vereesa was watching with great interest.

"We should be good. I couldn't detect any hidden spells that can spy on us. You can remove your glamour. I promise you I would answer your questions. I'm sure you have many just as I do." Harry said as he sits on the bed.

"I have many questions. Truth be told, I don't even know where to begin." Vereesa said.

"I'll start then, my first question kind of needs to be answered," Harry said. "Like what is your world called."

"My world is called Azeroth. I'm part of the Eastern Kingdoms region. Though my people are currently divided with some taking the name Blood Elves, there are those who are still apart of the Alliance and remain as we were, as High Elves."

Harry took this in and realized there was so much he didn't understand. He knew of sci-fi and fantasy books and games that spoke of fantasy worlds and other dimensions. Dudley used to watch them a lot, much to the disapproval of his parents. Petunia and Vernon tried to get Dudley to watch sports, and become a 'real' man. However, the possibility of other only was a theory.

"My turn, what kind of magic do you use?" Vereesa asked.

Harry looks at her and blinks. That was a good question. "It really doesn't have a name. I guess it would be witchcraft or wizardry. Sometimes it goes by the mystic arts. We merely manipulate energy inside of us to create wonders. We use charms, transfiguration, hexes, Jinxes and spell casting. There is dark magic, which is for the evil and the wicked." Harry said.

"That's interesting, so much different from my own world," Vereesa said.

"My turn, what kind of magic exists in your world?" Harry asks.

"Many kinds. Each type of magic exists as an aspect. There is druid magic, where draws upon nature magic. Then there is shamanic magic, which draws upon the power of spirits. Arcane magic, but it's dangerous for High Elves to mingle with Arcane Magic. Shadow magic, though not many use shadow magic, except for perhaps rogues. Elemental magic, mostly used by mages of the Kirin Tor. Though shaman's do use elemental magic as well as powerful healing magic. Then there is light magic, used by priests and paladins. Mostly used for healing and sometimes attacks. Then there is Fel; which I'm guessing is similar to your own version of Dark Magic." Vereesa said.

Harry took this in, so it would appear there were different aspects of magic in the world of Azeroth. This was interesting. Harry was interested in learning these paths to see if he could get stronger.

"My turn, who is this Voldemort you spoke of?" Vereesa asked.

Harry was taken back by this sudden question. Harry looks down and was quickly reminded of the graveyard duel.

"He's a Dark Wizard. One of the worst in wizarding history. Very powerful, very dangerous too. He's obsessed with killing me. He's been leading a reign of terror throughout most of his life. Killed countless witches and wizards too, but he's failed to kill me." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Vereesa asks.

So Harry explained. What he knew of Voldemort's history and his past. How he failed to kill him when he was a baby. How he was ripped from his body and forced to become something like a spirit. How he remains like that for thirteen years before regaining his body and how he dueled him in the graveyard. How the echoes of the dead emerged and gave him the chance to escape. How he told Dumbledore and Fudge, that Voldemort was back and the Death Eaters have been summoned. But now that he returns to the magical world things seemed far too peaceful. Vereesa was patient as she listens carefully.

"Does he operate in secret?" Vereesa asks.

"I think so. He doesn't exactly show himself when he moves around. According to what I've been told, he likes to be a shadow." Harry said.

"Then that may be your answer. It sounds to me like you weren't supposed to survive your encounter in the graveyard. Yet you did. The only people who were supposed to know he was back was were his followers. Meaning he's laying low and trying to recruit an army at his side. Though we need more information about what this 'Dark Lord' has been up to. We need to talk to someone who has information on the Dark Lord." Vereesa said.

"The only person who has that kind of intelligence would be Dumbledore. Though I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Dumbledore at the moment." Harry said.

"Why are you in trouble for using magic?" Vereesa asked.

"Well for one I'm underage. Magic isn't really allowed to be used in the muggle world. The world was divided almost four hundred years ago. Since then the International Statute of Secrecy forbids underage witches and wizards from using magic in muggle areas. So they're punishing me for using magic. Though I should be fine once I explain that I was attacked by a couple of Dementor's." Harry said.

"I can help with that. I've been trained to handle things in the court of law. It's a Windrunner family tradition." Vereesa said.

This was true, her parents and grandparents made sure all three Windrunner sisters were lethal in both politics and the justice system. It was something both Alleria and Sylvanas both taught her as well. To be a Ranger-General meant serving the people off the battlefield as well.

"First we're going to need witnesses. The only witnesses to this attack are me and your cousin." Vereesa said.

"Forget it, Dudley would never step foot inside the Wizengamot. The Dursley's hate magic and they will not testify on my behalf." Harry said.

"So that leaves me. However," Vereesa said in a said in a sad voice.

"If you testify it will raise questions just who you are. I'm not sure if you can testify on my behalf." Harry said.

"So that leaves witnesses out. What other uses does your spell can be used for?" Vereesa asks.

"The only thing I know its use for is only to repel Dementors," Harry said.

"So we have a good probable cause in the reason behind your spell," Vereesa said.

"Don't I just tell them what happened? I mean a Dementor attack cannot be ignored." Harry said.

Vereesa gives Harry a strong hard look that made him feel like he was a small boy.

"You, really never had to deal with politics or courts have you?" Vereesa asks slowly.

Harry shakes his head. "No, I normally just be honest and tell things as they happen," Harry said.

"That's no good. You see, you have to prove things are true and not expect people to take your word for it. It's the same if someone says they saw a dragon flying nearby. Just because you didn't see it does it make it true. How do you know it's true? How do you know the person isn't just spinning a tale. Words, are just words – without any real meaning to them. What you need to do is prove what you're saying is true." Vereesa said.

Harry stops and thinks. He thought long and hard about his situation. Vereesa made a valid point. He didn't understand how politics and the justice system works. But Snape did. That's why he was able to convince Fudge that Sirius place Ron, Hermione and himself under the confundus charm so Black would be given the Dementor's Kiss. Despite Harry's protest and attempt to speak the truth, he was blocked out by Fudge who dismissed his evidence. Because he didn't have any. It was Dumbledore who help them save Sirius. Normally it was Dumbledore who saved him from politics because Dumbledore also understood how the system works. Dumbledore was always the one who stepped in and saved them from Fudge.

"What do you suggest I do?" Harry asks.

"Magic exists in this world, as strong as it does in my own world. There have to be spells or something that can prove your words are true. Provide evidence to show your innocence. Also," Here Vereesa gives Harry a strong and serious look. "I have doubts that this, Voldemort, was the one sent the Dementor's."

"What do you mean? If he didn't send them then who did?" Harry asked.

"It's just, it doesn't make sense to me. It wouldn't either to you if you step back and think. I can tell you've been on edge ever since this Voldemort came back and you're expecting him to do something. Truth is, I don't expect him to do anything. Because it would mean drawing attention to himself and he can't have that. You said it yourself, Voldemort wants to kill you directly. Why would he send those creatures to kill you instead? Wouldn't that rob him of his chance to kill you himself and restore his reputation?" Vereesa said.

Harry stops and thinks hard about what Vereesa was saying. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Voldemort wanted to kill him himself. He wouldn't let another steal him this chance of glory.

"Do you think someone else sent those Dementors? Someone was hoping to impress Voldemort?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. The fact that you're in a state of war tells me dark things are going to happen. Yet from what I've seen and been able to observe, things seemed too peaceful. Meaning the public isn't aware of what is going on and I suspect they don't know the Dark Lord is back. Something is going on in the magical world, yet we're not seeing what is going on. We need to talk to someone who knows what is going on to explain to us what is happening. Knowledge and information in war is half the battle. Without these, winning almost becomes impossible." Vereesa said.

This was something Harry has heard many times when Dudley was watching those war movies. He can't believe he was going to be thanking Dudley and his obsession of watching the television.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with anyone right now. If anything, I'm very upset with a lot of people. My friends for one, Dumbledore too. I really don't know who I can turn to for information." Harry said slowly.

"In my experience, Innkeepers have information. Not all the information but certain information. Asking the Innkeeper for news might be a start." Vereesa said.

At that moment, however, several owls flew into the room carrying many parcels. They drop them on the bed before flying out.

"Looks like our robes and clothing have arrived," Harry said as he and Vereesa began to sort through what was there. Vereesa grabs a pair of muggle clothing and quickly goes into the bathroom to change.

Harry took this time to grabs his new robes and boots and quickly changes into his newer and more fresher robes. Harry wore the usual black without the red lining and markings that told others he was a Gryffindor. Harry was seriously questioning if he was going to be returning to Hogwarts. Not because he could face an expulsion by the Ministry, but rather did he truly belong at Hogwarts.

Harry checks the time and sees he still had some time left before nightfall.

Vereesa walks out and she looked amazing in her blue robes as she stood there trying hard not to fidget where she stood.

"Not tight enough?" Harry said.

"Not really. I'm not used to this. Can I get my armor?" Vereesa asked.

Realizing what she wanted, Harry waves his wand over his trunk causing it to spring open as Vereesa's armor appeared. She grabs it and walks back into the bathroom. It took her several minutes before she walks back out again, the robes over her armor; though her armor wasn't visible.

"I want to check Flourish and Blott's; a bookstore," Harry said seeing Vereesa's confused face. "For spellbooks and other things I might find useful later on."

Vereesa nodded and quickly puts her glamour back on. Harry eyed her carefully and wonders just how badly she was going to heat up with the summer heat beating down upon them. Knowing she could be in trouble if she collapses, and it could draw attention, Harry waves his wand over her casting a powerful cooling charm and heat-residence charm to protect her from the heat. He did the same with himself as he waves the wand over himself afterward.

"Your magic is so useful," Vereesa said as she stops fidgeting with her robes.

"Come," Harry said as he opens the door and Vereesa walks out. Harry waves his wand closing his trunk and sealing it shut as he closes the door and locks the door.

They quickly return to Diagon Alley with Harry holding Vereesa by the hand and leading her through Diagon Alley. Even though it was late in the afternoon, Diagon Alley was packed with people. They quickly arrived at bookstore and Harry walks in the back where the more expensive books were located. Harry could tell very few people were back here, let alone could afford the books.

Harry pulls a white one out and sees it was a healer's book. Harry could already tell the spells as well as potions in the book would be useful later. Speaking of which, he would have to buy potion ingredients. Harry grabs it before looking for other.

He quickly finds one he's been looking for, a spellbook on dueling and the spells it has. Apparently, there were several books on it as Harry grabs them.

Harry paused as he spots a black book. It was smaller than the other large books that surrounded it. Harry grabs it and takes a quick look at the cover. There was no title, no picture, nothing. It was black and blank as it appears. Harry opens it and immediately sees words that listed powerful dueling spells. It wasn't just dueling, but also charms he's never seen or heard of. Transfiguration and its uses in combat. As well as counterspells and counter curses. There were just over two hundred pages of the book, yet every page seemed to hold wonders to it.

Vereesa was reading a couple of books and she was being quiet.

Harry walks over to her and silently, she understood that he got what he came for as Harry went to the register and pays for all his books.

"Where too?" Vereesa asked the moment they stepped outside.

"Ollivander's," Harry said heading to the wand shop. Harry steps inside and Vereesa looks around.

"I did not expect to see you again, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as he appears from the back. Vereesa and Harry jump at the presence of Ollivander. Vereesa reached for her dagger and holds it up as if she was expecting Ollivander to attack them. Just like his first time here, Ollivander knows how to get the best of him. Ollivander turns from Harry to Vereesa. "I'm sorry my dear, but I remember every customer I had. This is the first time you've entered my shop isn't it."

Vereesa nods her head. She eyed him carefully as she puts away her dagger.

"I have a couple of questions," Harry said as Ollivander turns from Vereesa back to Harry.

"Questions, you say. About what happened last June?" Ollivander said.

"Well, that and a few others," Harry admitted.

"I see, ask and I shall do my best to answer," Ollivander said.

"You once told me Voldemort and I share the same wand core. If we were to meet again, what would happen if we duel?" Harry asked.

"That is a difficult question to answer. For I do not truly know what will happen. Twin wands are rare. You see, it is not easy as it appears to make wands, let alone twin wands. Twins are a rare sight and a rare gift to behold. You see, the wands themselves will recognize each other as brothers. It's possible that the wands will cancel each other out. Or, and if I suspect this is true, your wand dominated the Dark Lord's wand, then his wand shall not work against you ever again. This means he will need to seek another wand to work for him. I rather suspect he's not happy that his wand failed him." Ollivander said.

"You believe me," Harry asks slowly.

"I do. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a very powerful yet dangerous wizard. You granted us thirteen years of peace. However, Dumbledore believes that peace was merely temporary. For he believed as I did, that You-Know-Who will rise again."

"Are you talking about Voldemort?" Vereesa asked. Ollivander flinches terribly.

"We do not say his name," Ollivander said in a sharp tone.

"She doesn't know," Harry explained. "How is it he was able to stay alive despite losing a body?" Harry asks.

"I do not know. But I do know this, there are – spells – dark spells that can prevent one from truly dying. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has found and use these rituals, then he has become less human and something dangerous. He was already a formidable wizard, now I fear he will be even more dangerous."

"The Ministry of Magic was able to know I used the Patronus Charm rather quickly. How come?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I know. It made headlines in the Daily Prophet evening paper yesterday. A big scandal. Which leads me to ask, do you know what has been going on in the magical world since you left Hogwarts?" Ollivander asks.

Harry shook his head.

"I see. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Daily Prophet has been running a smear campaign against you and Dumbledore. Destroying your name and credible. They've labeled you as an attention seeker and a liar. The Boy Who Tells Tales is what they're calling it. As far as the magical world is concerned, no one knows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and for the most part remain ignorant of the matter." Ollivander said.

Harry's mouth was like a fish out of water. Hanging open and in disbelief.

"They're attacking me? Again?" Harry said in disbelief.

"It's been going on all summer. One article stated you've been magical damage by the scar on your forehead that causes you to have disillusions about the world. Seeing and believing in things that don't exist. That you also hear – voices." Ollivander said.

"Why are they doing this?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. If I had to hazard a guess, someone wants to silence you and discredit you no matter what the cost. Someone wants to make sure, no one believes you and your claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned." Ollivander said.

"This will make things difficult and it prevents people from being on guard from Volde – " Vereesa said but Ollivander flinches before she could finish.

"Call him You-Know-Who," Harry said.

"Right, You-Know-Who. It prevents people from being aware of him and puts them in a false sense of safety. But at the same time, it makes perfect sense. Silence the person who can alert them to the danger." Vereesa said.

"My dear, you are correct in that matter. But you're only half right." Ollivander said.

"What do you mean?" Vereesa asked.

"What do you know of Harry Potter's past and his relations with the Dark Lord?" Ollivander asks.

"Everything. Harry told me everything he could." Vereesa admitted.

"Then you know how he failed to kill him when he was a baby. How he gave Mr. Potter his scar upon his forehead. You see, there are those of us, who have a belief now that the Dark Lord has returned. We believe, Mr. Potter may be the only one to vanquish him. Because he is the one person, the Dark Lord cannot kill."

"What are you saying Harry is unkillable?" Vereesa asked.

"I would not know of that. It is unclear why the Dark Lord failed to kill Harry Potter, only that he cannot. Yet, he gives us hope that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can truly be vanquished." Ollivander explain.

Vereesa looks at Harry and wonders if he was a hero of some kind.

"Where I come from we don't discredit heroes, we take their words seriously," Vereesa said angrily.

"I do not know where you come from my dear so I wouldn't know. However, what is clear that someone is silencing Mr. Potter to prevent the public from being aware of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ollivander said.

"How did the Ministry of Magic know I used magic outside of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Every first-year who walks in my shop has a trace place upon them," Ollivander said.

"A trace, you mean like they can track me."

"Only through the use of your wand. The wand has the trace on it. It allows the Ministry of Magic to detect the use of magic the user is doing. Therefore, they know when an underage witch or wizard is using magic outside of school." Ollivander said.

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not supposed to," Ollivander said but Harry cuts him off.

"Ollivander. My life is in grave danger. I know Voldemort (Ollivander flinches) has spies within the Ministry. If I cannot use magic to defend myself, the Dark Lord will have a clear shot at me. I know he'll do terrible things and I won't be able to defend myself without the Ministry breathing down my neck. I need to be able to move freely and unseen from Voldemort." Harry said as Ollivander flinches again.

"Very well, I understand your predicament. Give me your wand and I shall remove the tracing spell on your wand. Be warn, tell no one I've done this. For the Ministry will have my head if they know I'm doing this." Ollivander said as Harry's hands over his wand. Ollivander walks behind the counter and pulls out a wand holder and places Harry's wand inside, which magical arrange itself for a perfect fit. Ollivander pulls out his wand and points it at Harry wand. Harry's wand glowed for a bit before it stopped.

"There you go, all spells on your wand have been removed. It's clean." Ollivander said as he picks up Harry's wand and hands it back to him.

"How much?" Harry asks.

"No need to pay me. You are a unique case, Mr. Potter. I do pray, the day will come when you can vanquish the Dark Lord and restore peace to all wizards." Ollivander said.

Harry nods his head as he turns and leaves. Vereesa following him.

"Let's head back and get some dinner. Tomorrow we'll figure out what our plan is." Harry said as he starts to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Without the ability to truly speak in public, they were silent. Harry quickly orders a meal for the two of them. They ate in silence before heading back to their room. After they were done, they quickly went back to their room.

Harry was reading the healer's book with great interest. He was looking at one spell in particular. 'Oculi Amplio'. A spell that heals the eyes in case it gets damaged by spells or potions. Harry sets the book down and thinks hard.

He was no healer, he has no training. Though he was sure Hermione would be able to get the charm down right. Though she would never do it; due to the fact that it was unwise to use a spell untested. He could really damage his eyes. However, he no longer wanted to wear glasses.

Harry gets up and looks in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Vereesa asked as she looks at Harry.

"Thinking," Harry said as he turns away from the mirror.

"What troubles you?" Vereesa asks.

"It's just, I'm worried that Voldemort will be coming for me soon. We might be forced to leave." Harry said.

"In that case why not hide in the – muggles – are they called? In their world?" Vereesa said.

That could actually work. For one, now that the trace was removed, he would be able to use magic whenever he wanted. For one, he was sure people were aware he was back in the magical world that meant there was no doubt Voldemort would know by now. He did run into Malfoy earlier today at Gringotts bank. By now they would have told Lucius Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy would have told Voldemort.

Perhaps coming back wasn't a smart thing to do after all. What really disturbed Harry, was what Ollivander told him. How the Daily Prophet was running a smear campaign against him, not telling the public the truth about Voldemort's return. This would only give Voldemort power over the people and the Ministry. There has to be some way to show the magical world the truth.

Then Harry mind went back to what he saw last year in Dumbledore's pensive. How Harry was inside a memory inside the Death Eater's trials. Bellatrix Lestrange and her companions. Even Karkaroff trial was enlighting. Because it showed not every Death Eater was truly loyal to the Dark Lord.

Then there was Vereesa, Harry wasn't sure how to explain her to others.

"What's on your mind?" Vereesa asks Harry.

Harry turns to look at her. Taking note, that without the glamour charm, her beauty was remarkable. She would cause many problems if she went to Hogwarts. Because he could already see countless boys, from all ages; even Malfoy and Ron, being all over her.

"I really don't know how to explain you to other people. I rather not use the truth." Harry said sheepishly.

"I've been wondering about that too. I've come up with a simple solution. I'll be your bodyguard." Vereesa said.

"What?" Harry said in confusion and shock.

"This Voldemort is after your life isn't he. I don't know if me coming here was happenstance or fate intervening. Perhaps me coming is for a reason. That I'm meant to help you vanquish your Dark Lord. You can say I'm your bodyguard, sworn to protect you from anyone who is threatening you." Vereesa said calmly.

"That would be hard to explain," Harry said.

"No, it wouldn't. Bodyguards life are expected to be expendable. It would also explain why I'm around you and following you." Vereesa said.

"If I do this, then people will take notice of you. Wouldn't it be better to pass you as an exchange student?" Harry said. Even though the words came out of his mouth. Harry knew it wouldn't have worked anyway. For one, she could easily end up in another house. Or worse, in Slytherin. Harry didn't even want to think of Vereesa in the House of Serpents. He knew Draco Malfoy would be all over and try to make claim over her. Then there was magic, she didn't know any of Hogwarts magic and would have a hard time with classes and studies.

"Well for one, that wouldn't do, as I'm sure I cannot use your kind of magic. Or are you dismissing me as a bodyguard because I'm a woman?" Vereesa asks.

"No," Harry lied calmly.

Vereesa smiles at Harry as if she could see straight through him.

"You're not a very good liar," Vereesa said. Harry blinks as he looks at her. He wonders how she knew he was lying. Could she read minds? "I like that about you, means you're very honest. Though you'll have to learn how to lie properly if you want to survive. If you cannot lie, then you're going to have to learn how to choose your words wisely. You need to learn how to anticipate what people will say and speak in a manner that will give you control of the conversation. This is not easy to learn, as you have to train your mind and tongue sharply. "

"So things are not simple as just telling people what just happen? It's what I've always been doing. Yet Dumbledore always seems to take my word for it." Harry said.

' _Could Dumbledore have the power to read minds? He always seemed to know what I was thinking and he seemed to know when I was telling him the truth.'_ Harry thought as was thinking about all his encounters with Dumbledore. Dumbledore always took Harry's word rather quickly and seemed to believe him whenever he was in trouble.

"Be honest with me, Harry Potter. At your current level, can you defeat the Dark Lord?" Vereesa asks.

Harry looks down and pauses as he thinks hard about his current strength against the Dark Lord. Even though the duel was brief, the skills and abilities between the two were unmistakably clear. Voldemort was more skilled, talent and experience over him.

Vereesa seemed to know the truth.

"You're going to have to commit yourself to some serious training. I can help you out with some training. Teach you what I know, but you're going to have to commit yourself to serious training. You're going to have to learn things as much as you can as fast as you can. Not just your mind, but your body too." Vereesa said.

Harry lets out a heavy sigh. For years it seems he's been relying heavily on luck in every situation he's been in. He knew there would come a come a day when his luck would run out and he would have to rely on skills. Yet he knew his skills were good when it came to being a Hogwarts students. Yet against the Dark Lord, he wouldn't stand much of a chance if the Dark Lord found a way to overcome the one weakness he had upon him. If Voldemort found a way to overcome the twin wands then Harry was going to be in deep trouble.

Harry gives Vereesa a serious look in the eye. "What should I do?"

"First, we need to prepare for your trial. As someone who has been trained in the court of laws, I should be able to speak on your behalf. Once I get a copy of what your laws are, I should be able to form a defense for you." Vereesa said.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asks in a confused voice.

"I haven't forgotten, you did save my life from that horrible creature. It's the least I can do to repay you." Vereesa said.

Harry said nothing as he looks outside. He suddenly realized it was dark and the and the moon was out and high in the sky.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Harry said.

They packed away their clothes and books back into Harry's trunk before they got their respectable nightgowns. Just as they were about to change, a sudden click as the on the door as it wobbles disrupted them causing the two of them to turn to the door. Vereesa pulls out her dagger and holds it as Harry pulls out his wand.

This clicking went on for several moments before the door finally opens wide. Harry didn't hesitate, he fires a stunning spell right away and someone falls to the ground quickly. However, the person wasn't alone. Harry quickly spotted multiple figures and he fires another stunning spell. A shield appears that blocks the stunning spell and causes it to dissolve.

"Put your wand away, boy." A deep voice growled out. "Damn it, Tonks," the person said as he waves his wand, Harry was quick to fire another stunning spell. But the mysterious person in question waves his wand and cancels the stunning spell.

Even though the person was telling him to lower his wand, he didn't know who this person was, even though he heard the voice before.

Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Though it may have been almost two months since Harry 'last' saw him, the last person was an imposter. A Death Eater in disguise. Harry wasn't sure what to think of this Moody.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away." Another voice, a much kinder voice said.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry repeated. The figure in fronts was getting up and Harry was very much on guard. Vereesa hadn't lowered her arm that had her dagger in place.

"What happen?" a female voice, someone Harry didn't know spoke of.

"You let your guard down," Moody growled out.

"It's dark, _Lumos_." The female, most likely this 'Tonks' said as a wand light erupts showing the faces of the rooms intruders. There was a young female with purple hair standing in front of the group. Mad-Eye Moody was standing behind her with Professor Lupin beside him.

"Is that really him Remus? How do we know this is the _real_ Potter?" Mad-Eye said.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Remus asks.

"A stag," Harry answers without stopping to think first. Vereesa slaps him on the head for his answer.

"Right, I'm getting ahead of myself," Harry mutters. Mad-Eye looks a bit surprised. Hary raised his wand and points it at the group. "What form does a Boggart take before me?" Harry asked the group.

' _The most expected answer would be Voldemort. However, the one person who knows the truth is Professor Lupin. If he's really Professor Lupin, then he'll say…'_ Harry was thinking as he looks at the group.

"A Dementor," Lupin answers calmly. Harry finally lowers his wand.

"Are they allies?" Vereesa asks.

"Apparently, though I'm not sure if friends is the word I would use." Harry answers.

Mad-Eye lets out a short bark of laughter. "I see you've been taking an interesting in security questions, Potter. Very good, very good indeed. Constantly Vigilance. Constantly vigilance indeed." Moody said.

Harry held his left hand out behind him to hand her her earrings to put back the glamour charm back on. She grabs the earrings and quickly puts them on. All under the watchful eye of Mad-Eye who stood there glaring at them.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"We've come to take you away. You're not safe here." Remus said.

"How did you know I was here. I never told anyone where I was staying." Harry asked.

"Not here boy," Mad-Eye growled out. His left eye was spinning around and wasn't currently visible meaning he was looking around for any signs of a potential threat.

"Grab your things, we're leaving," Remus said kindly.

Harry waves his wand and the rest of his things flew into his trunk. Harry grabs his trunk and holds out his arm, "Hedwig," Harry said as his owl flies onto his arm and quickly walks up it to his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as a witch and wizard whose name he didn't know took his trunk and carried it down the stairs. Vereesa said close to Harry was Mad-Eye was leading the group. Harry was more than sure his magical eye was on Vereesa as he was watching her very carefully due to the fact she was an unknown to him.

"Someplace safe, it's not safe to speak here," Lupin said as he was walking in front of Harry.

"How are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," Lupin answers. "You are far too young to apparate and it's not worth the risk to set up an unauthorized portkey."

"Does your companion have a broom?" The woman known as Tonks asked.

"No," Harry answers.

"We'll make do," Moody growled out.

"What is your name?" Lupin asks kindly.

"Ver – " Vereesa began.

"Vanessa," Harry answers quickly before Vereesa could finish. "It's Vanessa Piers," Harry said. Piers, of course, was the name of Dudley's best friend. It was really the only name Harry could think of at the moment. A name he knew that wasn't tied to the magical world. As Harry wasn't on speaking terms with many people right now, he didn't know how they would react to Vereesa's true nature and the fact she came from another world.

They enter the downstairs and Harry took note how empty the place really was. Not even Tom the Innkeeper was up or anywhere to be seen. Nothing was said as they walk out to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Upon entering the entrance, Diagon Alley was deserted. Not a soul was in sight and all shops were closed as darkness consume the insides.

As if she knew where the destination was, Hedwig takes off from Harry's shoulder and into the night sky.

"Get your broom, Harry," Lupin said as a group of brooms could be seen with another pair of wizards.

The witch and wizard set Harry's trunk down as Harry opens it and pulls out his Firebolt and two cloaks. Harry hands one cloak to Vereesa or Vanessa as she was called puts it on as Harry mounts his broom. When it was done, they closed Harry's trunk and disapparate; taking the trunk with them.

"Get on," Harry said as Vereesa climbs on. She holds on tight as Harry kicks off. The others soon follow.

"We were waiting for the all clear Potter," Moody growled.

"Not telling me anything isn't going to help," Harry said back as everyone was in the air.

"Follow us, Harry," Lupin said as they all flew into the night.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. This fanfic is rated M for adultery, sex, violence, and some scenes of tortures. Basically, it's for mature readers. I'll be posting a poll soon for Harry Potter's Azeroth Partners. Been getting some popular ones. Jaina Proudmoore, Alexstrasza, some others as well. Keep them coming, I am looking these girls up to see if they're worthy. Thinking about adding a Demon Hunter to the mix as well. Someone from the Illidari. Please like and review!


	4. The Hidden House

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 04: The Hidden House**

Harry was flying through the air on his firebolt with several groups of witches and wizards. Vereesa was holding onto to him tightly and Harry could feel her breast smushing themselves up on Harry's back. Harry suddenly felt the desire to actually try to fuck Vereesa while being mounted on a broom. It certainly would be a first for him. Definitely a first for her as well. Harry was briefly wondering what it would be like to have sex on a broom. Though he had to remind himself that he's never had sex on a broom before.

Vereesa was snuggling up on Harry's back as she was enjoying the thrill of flying on a broom. She's ridden Griffins before, but a broom was definitely different. She was also glad she was wearing the cloak when Harry gave it to her. She was starting to feel the chills of the night winds and being so high in the clouds also made things colder. She was cold, but Harry's warmth and body heat were surprisingly helping her stay warm. Harry's owl, Hedwig was flying beside them, but her flight was getting slower and she was started to have trouble staying in the air with them.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks after flying around for nearly an hour. They've just past Greenwich for the third time as Mad-Eye Moody was leading them.

"Someplace safe," Moody growled out.

"We've been flying around in circles for over an hour. We're freezing. Either we go to wherever it is we're supposed to be, or I'm leaving." Harry snaps.

Mad-Eye didn't say anything. He just kept looking onward. Harry was half determined to just leave right there.

"Mad-Eye, we've been flying around for awhile. No one is following us." Tonks called out. "Let's land, we're all freezing and we're supposed to bring Harry to Headquarters. If we lose him, how do you plan on explaining that? He is riding a Firebolt."

No one said anything. It was clear none of them were riding anything that was close to a Firebolt. If Harry took off, they knew there was a chance they wouldn't find him for the Firebolt had burst speed of a hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. They knew it was the fastest broom in the wizarding world and none of them would be able to catch him.

"Follow Tonks Harry, she'll lead the way," Lupin said.

Tonks quickly went into a dive with Harry following him. Hedwig drops with them keeping up with Harry and Vereesa. They passed underneath the London Bridge and several ships that had some lights on but overall, look like people were sleeping. Then there were the muggle destroyers that were currently docked and people were sleeping.

Tonks quickly tore through the roofs and they passed by several neighborhoods before Tonks descends into a park and lands gracefully on the ground. Harry quickly follows as he lands beside her. Vereesa, who wasn't use to dismounting from a broom, nearly fell off as Harry holds his broom upright as he lands on his feet. Vereesa nearly fell off but quickly lands on her feet gracefully. The others land beside them with Moody landing last. He holds his broom and his magical eye began to look around in all directions for any possible hint of someone following them. Hedwig flaps her wings and lands on Harry's shoulder; giving a shriek as she does so. Telling him she didn't like the flight.

"No signs of Death Eaters, or that we've been followed," Moody growled out.

"I think we're safe Moody," Lupin said in a calm voice.

Moody grumbles as if he was disappointed before he limps forward to the houses facing the south side of the park.

"We have to be quick," Moody growled out as he stops at the park entrance. "Here, read and memorize," Moody said as he pulls out a note from his pocket and hands it to Harry.

Harry and Vereesa reads the note.

' _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

Harry looks up and Moody grabs the note from his hands. He pulls out his wand and quickly, the note turns into ashes.

"What did that mean?" Harry asked.

"Just focus on what you read and you'll see the path," Lupin said as he walks forward. It happened suddenly; Lupin walked between the building with 11 and 13, and he quickly disappears.

"What just?" Vereesa asked.

"Just think about what you read," Tonks said.

Harry did so and surprisingly, he could now see an another apartment building, that appeared before his eyes. With the number 12 on his front door.

"How?" Vereesa asked.

"Not here," Moody growled out as he limps forward to the house. He stops and turns around, keeping guard as he looks around for any possible sign of an intruder. Harry grabs Vereesa by the hand and quickly leads her inside.

Just maybe, maybe, he would finally get answers. He only got a garbled version of what has been going on from Ollivander. He needed to know what has really been going on. He also needed to prepare for his war against the Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Harry opens the door and steps inside.

The house was very dark and gruesome looking. Almost like it was out of a horror film flick. There was a few candles lit, but they gave the place a more haunting look. Harry paused as he took a look at the picture that was currently sleeping. None of them look like they were happy people or in any bit cheerful. Harry for a brief moment, was on high alert and thought he had walked into a Death Eater home. He pulls out his wand looking concern and was on high alert.

"Harry," Molly Weasley said as she pops out from the door as she was currently wearing her robes; showing she's been up and waiting for him.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said coldly. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley didn't take note of his cold tone.

"Upstairs, Ron and Hermoine are waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushers Harry towards the stairs. Harry shoves Mrs. Wealsey hand aside and walks up the stairs with Vereesa in tow. The others began walking in and Mrs. Weasley turns to them. Speaking in a low voice so Harry wouldn't hear. However, Vereesa heard perfectly. "He's here, the meeting is about to start."

Harry heard fragments of what Mrs. Weasley said and turn to come down to see who she was talking about.

"Up the stairs Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she points upwards.

"I want to know what is going on," Harry said.

"Up the stairs." Mrs. Weasley said in a bossy tone that told Harry she was going to have her way.

"No," Harry said.

"Up the stairs. Ron and Hermione are waiting for you. Your things are in the room at the end of the hall." Mrs. Weasley said and in saying that she walks into what appears a dining room before closing the door and sealing it shut.

Harry was fuming, his anger was back. Once again he was shut out and no one was telling him anything. He wanted answers. Not being left in the dark like he was a child.

Harry turns up the stairs and walks through the gloomy hall. He walks down the hall and walks into the room at the end of the hall. Harry opens the door and true to Mrs. Weasley's words, his trunk was posted at the end of a magnificent bed.

"What is this place?" Vereesa asked in Thalassian. {Conversation will be held in Thalassian}

"I have no idea. No one is telling me anything, and from the feeling I've been getting, no one will tell me anything." Harry replies in Thalassian. "It's like they prefer keeping me in the dark."

"Are they allies?" Vereesa asks.

"I don't know. I only went with them because of Professor Lupin. Who taught me a couple years back. From what he told me back at the Leaky Cauldron, I was not safe there if I was recognized so quickly. Meaning this place should be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry said. "But I don't know how safe we'll be if we stay here," Harry said. He was starting to regret coming with the group of strangers that were taking him away from safety.

"What is our plan?" Vereesa asked.

"If they don't tell us anything, then we're going to leave. Truth is, I no longer feel welcome in the magical world and the muggle world doesn't have much to offer me either. We'll find a way to return to Azeroth. I feel Azeroth is a place I could belong to." Harry said.

"I have no idea how to return to Azeroth. Besides, there are many dangers in the world of Azeroth. More so, than this world. Right now there is a treaty between the Alliance and the Horde, but there are other factions and parties that are dangerous. One right now is the Scourge, they recently just destroyed my homeland. One grave threat we've been facing is the might of the Burning Legion. Azeroth was saved, but the battle nearly came at a heavy cost. Our people are still rebuilding. If you do come to Azeroth, you'll be in the middle of a war. I have no love for Orcs or their sense of destruction. But you'll be forced to pick a side against the pact between the two forces." Vereesa said with a serious tone in her voice.

"This world has very little left to offer me. My life has always been in control of others. For once in my life, I want to be free and make my own decisions. Decisions I can follow, accepting both the reward and the consequences. I can't do that here. I'll find us a way to enter to return to Azeroth. There I want to live the life I want to." Harry said.

Vereesa looks at Harry with a hard look; as if she was calculating what he just told her and how she could accept that. Finally, after several moments, she gives a long sigh.

"Azeroth right now is full of conflicts. You're going to need to learn how to fight. If you're really serious about coming to Azeroth, then I will train you how to fight. I don't want to hear you complain about training being too tough or you can't do it. If I train you, I want your full commitment." Vereesa said.

Harry was deeply reminded of drill sergeants Uncle Vernon once took him to visit; when Uncle Vernon claimed he would end up serving the Royal Marines and die forgotten because no one would miss him. Every time he would say that Harry would end up feeling miserable and depressed.

However this time was different, he wasn't enlisting because Uncle Vernon wanted him to die in some forgotten land, he was training to survive. To find peace and clarity within his life. He didn't want to be constantly manipulated like he was a pawn on a chess board.

The door suddenly burst open as Harry turns around, someone flew themselves around him; embracing him in a hug.

"We overheard them talking about you were attack by Dementor. You must tell us everything. And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've already looked it up, they simply can't just expel you." Hermione said in her usual one breath sentence.

"Let him breathe Hermione," Ron said as he comes into the room.

Harry grabs Hermione and removes her from him.

"Why haven't you been answering my letters?" was the first thing Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione suddenly looked guilty. Ron more so.

"We wanted to mate, honestly only," Ron said but didn't finish.

"Only what?" Harry demanded.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said in one breath. Harry, however, heard every word perfectly. His face begins to darken as he started to become very upset. Hermione takes a step back realizing she shouldn't have said anything. "It was for your own good," Hermione added in hopes of calming Harry down.

Harry pulls out his wand and points it at his friends. Ron and Hermione start to back away; knowing with Harry's temper, he wouldn't hesitate to use magic on them.

"Why didn't you tell me anything. Because Dumbledore told you to keep me in the dark." Harry snaps. "You know how bad things get with the Dursley's. You knew I needed to get away. Did Dumbledore really expect me to stay put with the Dursley's after the dementor attack? Did you really believe I would simply stay put when you were telling me nothing? Refusing to come and get me away. This is the second time I've run away. If that's not a warning to keep me away from the Dursley's then what is? Do I have to kill someone before the message is sent out? I am never staying with them again. And I can't believe you two would be stupid enough to leave me to rot." Harry snarls.

"We didn't. Dumbledore said Death Eaters might be watching your place and intercepting owls for information." Hermione said.

"So why didn't you call me?" Harry asked. Hermoine was taken back as if the suggestion was something she never thought of. "Hermione you're a muggle-born witch, you understand muggle means of communications. You're telling me you couldn't pick up a phone and tell me what was going on. Had you simply done that, told me what was going on, I would not have to do this." Harry said.

"Do what – " Hermoine asked but a sudden loud bang from Harry's wand caused Hermione to fall on the ground. Ron hightailed it but another loud bang caused Ron to fall on the ground too. Both were moaning as if they were in serious pain.

Footsteps could be heard as several people came up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Mrs. Weasley was in the front and she stops short at the sight of Ron and Hermione on the ground.

"Ron! Hermoine!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked in shock.

Sirius Black walks past Mrs. Weasley and ignores Ron and Hermione who were on the ground mopping and groaning from Harry's attack. He was heading straight for Harry who didn't even look guilty for what he did.

"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley began but Sirius ignores her.

"See after Ron and Hermione, I'll bring Harry up to speed," Sirius said as he closes the door allowing Mrs. Weasley to comfort Ron and Hermione.

"Did Dumbledore also tell you not to write to me?" Harry asked.

"He did," Sirius said truthfully.

"Did he also tell you to ignore what I wrote in my letters? Did the fact I wanted to get away mean nothing to you?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I've been trying to convince Dumbledore to bring you here for the past month. He's been reluctant in having you stay with your Aunt and Uncle. He says you'll be safe there for the summer. I could tell you wanted to get away. I even suspect you would run away. Told Dumbledore that too; for some reason, he was convinced that you would stay put until we come fetch you. Really threw things off when you ran away after the Dementor attack. After that attack, Dumbledore must have realized he could hold it off no longer and finally agreed to bring you here." Sirius said.

"Where are we Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Did no one tell you? This was my parent's house. Pure-Blood maniacs the lot of them. Paranoid too, and put every anti-muggle protection in this house. When I offered it to Dumbledore as Headquarters for the Order; Dumbledore and Moody offered their own protection making this place an ideal headquarters." Sirius explains.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asks.

"We're a secret society. Founded by Dumbledore back in the first war. We are fighting Death Eaters and trying to end the war." Sirius said.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"To keep you safe. It was a miracle that we got to you first. Though I'm sure, the Death Eaters wouldn't have done anything to you until after your hearing." Sirius said.

"Well, it's too late for that. Because I was left behind, Dementor's attack me. Now I'm in trouble for using magic. You can thank Dumbledore for being so stupid. I don't know what he sees in the Dursley's Sirius, but I'm never going back. If he forces me to go back I will kill them instead." Harry said.

Sirius said nothing as he looks on at Harry.

"Stay in here Harry, we'll talk later," Sirius said, in saying that Sirius walks out the room.

Harry and Vereesa stood there in silence as they heard Sirius footsteps disappear down the hall.

{Strange he did not question me,} Vereesa said in Thalassian.

{I think he was more interested in what I was doing and wanted to hear my opinion.} Harry said.

{The real question is, are we safe here?} Vereesa asks.

Harry didn't answer for her did not know.

Sirius walks back into the meeting place where members of the Order were seated. The commotion Harry caused many to wonder what was going on. As well as wonder what was going on with Harry Potter. While everyone was curious, Severus Snape had a blank face on his face making it hard to get an accurate read on him.

"How is he?" Arthur Weasley asks.

"We should have gotten him here sooner," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Remus Lupin says.

"He's holding resentment towards Dumbledore for not only forcing him to stay at the Dursley's but also for having everyone prevent him from knowing anything. I told you we should have gotten Harry's out the first chance we got." Sirius said.

"Sirius, the wards around that home will keep Harry safe," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice.

Sirius shook his head.

"Not anymore. He will never return to the Dursley's again. This marks the second time he's run away from that family. If Harry Potter returns to the Dursley's, he will kill them." Sirius said in a serious tone.

"Surely you're joking." Arthur Weasley said.

"This isn't time for one of your jokes Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"I'm being fully serious. I could see it when he told me. He is never going back to that family. I don't blame them either. From what he tells me he hates that family and dreads the summer holidays because as he calls it, enters a prison. We need to find Harry other living arrangements or he'll be off to Azkaban for murder." Sirius said.

"Surely things aren't that bad." Mrs. Weasley said.

"If you spoke to Harry and see how things are with him, then you've realized he's changed. He isn't the same person as he was before. He is carrying himself differently than he used to in the past. He seems to be walking on the edge of a knife. Also on a dark road. He's been push around long enough. I think that girl he's with maybe the silver lighten in Harry's life. As far as I was able to tell, both appear to be like an outcast and have taken comfort in each other. As far as I'm aware, they trust each other and are only speaking to one another." Sirius said.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I don't know. Harry calls her, Vanessa Piers, however, I'm sure this is a fake name Harry created to hide who she really is." Lupin said.

"Meaning what?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Meaning that Harry is keeping her a secret for as long possible. And the possibility that Harry no longer trusts us." Lupin explains.

"No longer trusts us?" Arthur Weasley repeated in confusion.

"Harry sent word to us that he needed to get out. His cries went unanswered. Someone should have let themselves to be known by to make sure he was doing alright and to pass some information to him. By keeping him in the dark, it's only pushing him further and further away from us. The possibility of Harry trusting us again is slim." Lupin said.

"You're saying we should have been in contact with Harry," Dumbledore said.

"That would have been the right thing to do. If not in contact him sooner and bring him here. Not wait until a Dementor attack. The Dementor attack was the final straw for Harry. It also told him he was no longer safe with his family. That's why he ran away. Most likely, it was in his plans to run away regardless of the Dementor attack. We should have gotten him out earlier. By ignoring him, he believes we abandon him. A simple sorry, or explanation for our answers, won't be enough to make him trust us again. We need to tell him the truth." Lupin said.

"No." Mrs. Weasley protested. "He is happier not knowing."

"We're not going to win any favors with Harry if he finds out we're keeping secrets from him. He doesn't need to know the full truth, but enough to put him on his guard." Lupin said.

"I blame you Mundungus!" Mrs. Weasley said in a loud voice as she turns to the scruffy looking wizard in the corner.

"It's not my fault. The boy was gone by the time I came back. I had a real business opportunity you see – " Mundungus Flecher said in a low voice.

"Never the less," Dumbledore said in his grandfather voice. "You should not have abandon your post. This girl just appeared out of nowhere and now is influencing Harry. We have questions about her. Like where she came from? Who is she? Why is she following Harry? Why is she with Harry in the first place? None of the other shadows have reported this girl or seeing this girl before. You're all sure about that." Dumbledore asked the others who were shadows.

They all shook their heads in agreement. This was the first time they were seeing this girl.

"Question her," Dumbledore said.

"Should we question her under the influence of Veritaserum?" Moody suggested.

"That could in fact backfire. We don't know how Harry would respond if we question her under Veritaserum. We need to win back Harry's trust. If this girl holds some importance to him, then mistreating could destroy any chance for Harry to trust us. We'll be honest and question her normally. At least until she's given us reason to doubt her." Lupin said.

"So, who will question her?" Moody asks.

Upstairs, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all using Fred and George's expandable ears to listen to what Harry and his female companion were saying.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Ron whispers.

"How would I know?" Hermione whispered back.

"You're the brains." Ron hissed.

"What language is that? German?" Ginny whispered.

"Doesn't sound German. It doesn't sound like any language I've ever heard. Swedish?" Hermione said as she listens to Harry and the mysterious woman speaking in the strange language.

"How beautiful is she?" George asks.

"Why is that even relevant?" Hermione hissed.

"You heard what Dumbledore said. Harry's in the company of a beautiful young woman. Dumbledore describes her as the most beautiful woman you would ever lay eyes on." Fred said.

Hermione looked on in disbelief at the boys who started dreaming about Harry's mysterious companion.

"She's remarkably beautiful. Like a real goddess." Ron said.

"You lucky Ron that you got to see her," Fred said.

Ginny was silent. She was worried that his girl was going to steal away her Harry from her. She worked so hard to make herself look appealing for Harry. Now there was another girl getting in the way. If this was going to be a problem, she would get rid of this girl. Hit her good with a bogey-hex. However, this language they were speaking was problematic. Due to the simple fact, she couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were speaking in a low voice that told her they didn't want to be overheard.

Inside the room, Harry and Vereesa were speaking in Thalassian. Harry wasn't worried about being overheard, due to the simple fact, no one would be able to understand a word they said. In case Hermione was thinking of learning the language with the same spell he used; which was found by luck during his list of spells during his time looking through spells for the Third Task, was now magically blocked to ensure no one could swap the language or understand its meaning.

Harry was interested in learning another language thanks to the Triwizard Tournament. He wanted to communicate with others witches and wizards from other lands quickly to communicate with them. Learn their cultures and ways.

"So, you're thinking of running away again?" Vereesa said.

"They're going to need a really good excuse for keeping me in the dark. You know my history with Voldemort, how much he wants to kill me. It's about time, I get some answers. For the time being, we'll stay here. We need to prepare for my hearing. From what Ollivander told me, it sounds like the Ministry of Magic: our government; is no friend of mine. Hopefully, we can get more information. Are you sure you can help me with my hearing." Harry asked in a serious tone in his voice.

"Of course. I may be the youngest female of the Windrunner's, but I am a scion of the family. Ever since I was young, I've been trained to be good both on the battlefield and off the battlefield. Especially in the court of laws. I've been trained to be lethal with my words just as much as I am with a bow." Vereesa stated proudly.

Harry lets out a long sigh. "If what you told me is true. Then the odds of me being expelled is great. It's almost as if the Dementor attack was a set up for me to use magic. Which would mean – " Harry began as he drifts off midsentence.

"You think your government orchestrated this attack. That someone working for the government order this attack?" Vereesa said.

"If I was to be silence, wouldn't framing me for using magic outside of school benefit them?" Harry began.

Vereesa said nothing. In truth, it made perfect sense. The information Ollivander provided told them the government was against Harry Potter. However, they needed to silence and discredit him. Running daily smears will only get you so far unless the opposing party did something that made your words justify. If the party in question did, in fact, break the law, it made things easier for the claims. Vereesa knew she would need every ounce of her skills and knowledge to really fight this. This was something more for a rogue to do. She wished she could get in touch with her people. They would be a huge help right now in this situation. Especially the rogues. Silent killing and being unseen was their special trait.

"If this is true, then that means you have more enemies than we can see. We need answers and we need them soon." Vereesa said.

' _No matter how much I tried to think I won't figure out what's going on unless we get answers. Perhaps this 'hearing' will enlighten things.'_ Vereesa thought.

They could hear footsteps running from their door that told them people were eavesdropping. A few moments later, the door opens up. Mrs. Weasley pops her head inside.

"We'll be eating in the kitchen. You can come down now." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry saw her eyes turn to Vereesa and her face for a brief moment, filled with disgust. Then she closes the door and disappears down the hall.

"We might as well go eat. Plus, let's see if I can get some information too." Harry said as he turns to leave the room. Vereesa follows him. They walked through the hallway and down the stairs. Harry could see Sirius already seated at the head of the table with a banquet of food on the table. Harry could see a hog on the table that looked well cooked along with other items. There were mash potatoes, a bowl of fruit, broccoli, and pumpkin juice. Enough for a full course meal.

Harry takes a look and realized that Sirius wasn't alone. Lupin was sitting next to Sirius reading the daily prophet. Harry couldn't see the title, but by the way, Lupin was holding it, it was obviously about him. The girl, Tonks was also seated next to a tall bald black man who was wearing purple robes. Next to him was Mad-Eye Moody who was piling his plate with food and drinking from the goblet instead of his flask. That alone told Harry this food was safe; having experienced the fake Moody playoff of being paranoid with food and everything around him.

Harry takes his seat next to Sirius right side, as Vereesa takes a seat next to him. Apparently, the Weasley's arrived, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked down the stairs with Fred and George apparating down next to their mother who apparently did it to annoy her. Apparently, they were going to annoy their mother every chance they got for all the times she's attempted to destroy their dreams.

Harry ignores the Weasley's and Hermione and starts piling his plate with food. He pours his goblet with pumpkin juice as Vereesa begins to pile her own plate.

Soon, everyone was digging in and eating and drinking. Tonks, who Harry soon learn was a metamorphosis, was making funny faces by changing her face into animal ones. She's done a rabbit nose, the mouth of a duck, a ferret twitch, and an owl beak. Ginny found it funny and kept wishing for more, as Mrs. Weasley looked distraught by the whole affair.

With dinner done, Harry gets up with Vereesa to leave.

"Wait just a minute, Harry," Sirius said as Harry turns to his godfather. "You know I'm surprised at you. I would have thought the first thing you would have been doing was asking questions about Voldemort." Sirius said in a very serious tone that sounded so unlike him.

"I've learned by now I'm never going to get my questions answered. After all, all my questions and pleas went unanswered this summer. (Here, several people started to look very guilty) I doubt if I ask, no one is going to provide me with an answer." Harry replied in a cold voice.

"You have to understand the situation. Dumbledore was convinced Voldemort had Death Eaters watching your place. Or at least, someone was spying on you. Information is paramount and we couldn't risk your letters being intercepted. In truth Dumbledore wanted you to enjoy your summer and wanted you to stay put but I've been perishing him along with others to bring you here. He finally agreed after the Dementor attack. In truth just as we were getting ready to come collect you, you vanished and ran away. It was fortunate that we learn where you were quickly before the Death Eaters could get to you." Sirius said.

"And I take it, now my questions are be answered?" Harry asked in a somewhat disbelief voice.

"They are. Dumbledore wants you to understand, what has been going on before you're back in the magical world." Lupin said.

"Wait a minute!" Fred and George shouted as they stood up in protest.

"Why does Harry gets his questions answered! WE've been pestering your guys for nearly two months for information!" Fred said.

"You're not in the Order! You're too young!" George said in a mimic of his mother's voice.

"All of you to bed now!" Mrs. Weasley barks.

"I want to stay!" Ginny shouted.

"Harry will tell us anyway, won't you Harry?" Hermione said as she turns to Harry with pleading eyes.

"Forget it, I can't trust any of you." Harry snaps.

Hermione looked like her heart just broke into a thousand pieces.

"Bed now!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"We're staying!" Fred and George shouted.

"No, I forbid it!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back. At that moment, someone started screaming from the second floor.

"FILTCH! BLOOD-TRAITORS! SCUM OF THE EARTH! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS!"

Mrs. Weasley took off as the person continues to scream. After a few moments, silence filled the house once again and Mrs. Weasley came back looking flushed.

"I want you all to bed right this moment. Do not wake anything your way to bed." Mrs. Weasley orders.

"We're staying." Fred and George said.

"No." Mrs. Weasley snaps.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George. They are of age. The others will have to go to bed." Mr. Weasley said.

"They are not members of the Order." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But they are of age." Mr. Weasley said.

"Personally, it's better that the facts be given by us. Right now the kids only know a garbled version of the truth. Harry does deserve to know what has been going on. Would you rather risk him finding out the hard way at his hearing?" Lupin said.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "Arthur, back me up!" she demanded.

Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and wipes them. He slowly puts them back on before answering.

"Dumbledore knows the situation has changed. He understands that Harry will need to be brought up to speed." Arthur Weasley said.

"I understand that, but there is a difference between that and allowing him to ask whatever he wants." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You understand what we discussed earlier. Would you rather want Harry to walk into his hearing not knowing what he was going to face? He needs to know the truth. Enough for him to be put on his guard." Lupin said.

Mrs. Weasley looks around as if she was hoping someone else to speak on her behalf. She found none.

"Well, I can see I'm going to be overruled. However, I'm going to say this, Dumbledore will want his reasons for Harry not knowing. In the meantime, bed the lot of you." Mrs. Weasley barks as she banished her wand. Despite her children protest, they got up and quickly ran to their rooms with Mrs. Weasley on their heels.

"What has been going on? I understand I'm in the papers a lot? A smear campaign am I wrong? Who is behind it? What has Voldemort been up to? Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Slow down. For your information, we don't know where Voldemort is residing." Lupin said.

"He's using his puppets like Malfoy to feed the Ministry information and spread his influence. As for the smear campaign, well –" Sirius began.

"Show him," Moody said who was currently standing by the door near the kitchen. "He'll see it soon enough, show him," Moody said.

Kingsley and Lupin unfolded the Daily Prophet and showed Harry the front.

The Boy Who Lived - the title said. Then the word 'Lived' turned into 'Lies'.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his influence to control the Daily Prophet and smear both you and Dumbledore. Trying to discredit you every chance he gets. You have been label as a person who lies and tells tales. In other words, you're a liar. Dumbledore has been labeled as daft and dangerous." Lupin replies.

"Which is what we expect Voldemort wants," Sirius said. Harry turns to look at them with his full attention. "The last time Voldemort was in power he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards, but a whole number of dark and dangerous creatures. He's got the werewolves on his side and he's been attempting to recruit the vampires as well. As well as other creatures. He's not about to take on the Ministry of Magic with a dozen Death Eaters."

"Why is Fudge refusing to believe the threat is real?" Vereesa asks.

"Because of fear. Now fear can cloud even the best of us from judgment. Fudge doesn't want to admit Voldemort has returned and is threatening the magical world. It's easier to admit that you're an upstart who is attempting to disrupt the magical world. That's why he's spending most of his time and energy discrediting you. Which has been making it harder for us to put people on the alert and be on their guard. With Fudge leading everyone into a false sense of security, Death Eaters have a clear shot at doing what they please." Sirius said.

"Is your government leaders idiots?" Vereesa remarks in disbelief.

"We get the same feeling that Fudge isn't entirely intelligent. He's a fool who believes in money. Things have been peaceful, and he will do everything in his power to have things peaceful. Anyone who says otherwise, are quickly finding themselves on Fudge's bad side and most of the time, without a job and losing their homes as well. Fudge is seizing everything, taking away anything that matters to them to prove his power." Lupin said sadly.

"So he's becoming a dictator. He's luring people into false sense of security but takes everything away from them when they start to question him." Harry said in surprise. "Are you guys fighting this?"

"We can't," Kingsley said.

"What do you mean you can't. People have a right to know what is going on. If they are threatened then – "

"It's not that simple Harry," Lupin said in a grave voice. "You see, people lose their jobs and almost everything when Fudge goes after you. Fudge passed a law recently. If you're declared the enemy of the state, the Ministry has the right to see all personal assets and throw you in prison. Already a dozen people were thrown in prison for speaking out against Fudge. Not only that, Dumbledore has been sacked as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Fudge used his influence to call in a lot of favors to have Dumbledore sacked as Chief Mugwump after he made a speech about Voldemort's return. Disillusioned, Fudge called him. Senile. Things right now, aren't looking good. We need our spies within the Ministry because you can be certain Voldemort will have his." Lupin said.

"Things are very dark right now. Fudge is putting a lot of pressure on employees in the Ministry of Magic as well. Telling them if any of them side with Dumbledore, they can clear out their desks." Tonks added.

"What about Voldemort?" Vereesa asked.

"Oh, he's laying low. No one knows where he's located or where he's at. We do know he's using his puppets like Lucius Malfoy to do his bidding. Lucius Malfoy has been seen popping in and out of the Ministry a lot. Speaking to Fudge, helping him pass laws and get decrees into place. Also calling in favors for the Ministry for special items. It's been, troubling for us just how much those two are spending time with one another." Kingsley said.

"Is Fudge under the Imperius Curse?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't think so. Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting on his own. He's always been easily be persuaded by gold. Malfoy has vaults full of gold; making them one of the richest families within the region. Only a few families can match their wealth and influence." Lupin said.

"Fudge has been thinking of ways to silence you. To discredit you. Smearing your name to the press. He wants the whole wizarding world to know you're a liar who tells tales." Sirius said.

"There has to be something we can do," Harry said.

"For the time being there is nothing we can do. Fudge is being relentless and is throwing anyone in prison who dares challenge the peace. Dumbledore wants things to unfold naturally; he's sure soon enough people will notice something is going on and will be demanding answers." Sirius said.

"That is unwise," Vereesa said speaking up. Everyone turns to look at her carefully. "In war, you cannot allow your enemies to be given advantages. If this Fudge is associating with the enemy then he needs to be called out on it as quickly as possible and be removed. Replace by a leader who will stand at the head of the war. If we waste time and allow the enemy to be given more strength, then that will only hinder the war effort." Vereesa said.

Everyone was silent as they look at her.

"I like her. She understands war. I've been telling Dumbledore the same thing." Moody said as she stands up straight.

"There is no proof, so we can't exactly challenge Fudge," Lupin said. "Only your word and Dumbledores. That's not enough to get people on the alert."

Harry was brought back to what he saw last year in Dumbledore's office. The pensive.

"What about memories?" Harry asked. Everyone turns to look at him. "What if I submit my memories as evidence. Present them for the world to see." Harry said.

"Memories?" Vereesa asked in confusion.

"A way to see things that have happened. None of Voldemort's Death Eaters would speak up about the Dark Lord return and have no doubt been sworn to secrecy about his return. However, I'm not sworn to secrecy and if I present this as evidence, then Fudge is as good as finished." Harry said.

"How does one see memories?" Vereesa asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry mutters. It would be something he would have to look into.

"I can help you with that. I've had to acquire memories in the past. Had to look at many memories in the past." Moody said.

"The sooner everyone sees the truth the sooner we can actually start focusing on the real enemy. Fudge is only making things worse with his denial to accept the truth." Harry said.

' _If Fudge really is my enemy now, then it's best to get rid of him as soon as possible.'_ Harry was thinking. _'I will need to crush him before Voldemort really gains any strength and influence.'_

"DOes anyone know anything about the Dementor attack?" Harry asked.

"None, it just happened so suddenly," Kingsley said.

"Some in the Order believe the Death Eaters set it up," Tonks said.

"I think someone in the Ministry gave the order," Harry said.

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Almost in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" Kingsley's asked.

"Due to the fact that Voldemort has been laying low and he's really obsessed with killing me himself, so I don't think he would or the Death Eaters would give Dementor's the order to attack me. I also doubt Voldemort has that kind of influence. Not yet at least. If the Ministry wants to silence me. This is their way of trying to silence me and discredit me. I think someone in Fudge's administration gave the order." Harry said.

"I think that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said as she made her presence known from the door. "You've given him plenty of information." Mrs. Weasley said in her usual bossy and demanding tone of voice.

"Harry still – " Sirius began.

"Not one more word. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order. You've said plenty."

"This is my life. I most of all, deserve to know what is going on and not you. So if I can't know, you can't know either. I want to know why Voldemort is so interested in me." Harry said.

"We don't know," Kingsley said.

"You mean you've been keeping secrets from me without knowing what it is," Harry asked.

"Bed all of you!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"You can't boss us." Fred began.

"Watch me." Mrs. Weasley snarled.

With Mrs. Weasley being instant that the conversation ends, everyone got up to leave. Harry and Vereesa walked right pass with Harry refusing to look at Mrs. Weasley in the eye.

Harry and Vereesa enter Harry's room and locks the door.

"There is something else you should know, Harry," Vereesa said the moment the door closes.

"What?" Harry asked as he looks at her carefully.

"They're guarding something," Vereesa said.

"What?"

"Well as I overheard them earlier, they were speaking of guarding you. Then it switches to something else. An object of some kind. They were talking about guard details inside the Ministry of Magic." Vereesa said.

"What could they be guarding that they couldn't share with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. whatever it is, they don't want Voldemort to find it." Vereesa asked.

"So that means they know what it is. We need to figure it out. But first, we need to prepare for my hearing. In the meantime, let's get some sleep. We'll start to work tomorrow." Harry said as he removes his robes as he prepares for bed. Vereesa said nothing as she herself removes her robes. Harry climbs into bed with Vereesa also climbing into bed. The past couple of nights no longer made them feel embarrassed about sharing a bed together. If anything, they started to feel comfortable with each other.

Harry soon slumbers with Vereesa beside him.

* * *

Author Note: Some of you have asked if this is going to take place in HP-Verse of WoW-Verse. In the beginning, it will take place in HP-Verse. But Harry will eventually go to Azeroth.

Please Like and Review! I hope everyone enjoys.


	5. The Scion of Windrunner

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 05: The Scion of Windrunner**

Harry woke up the next morning at the feeling of a young female body pressing firmly against his body. given the feeling, it felt as if she was in a deep slumber. Harry much enjoyed the feeling. Has been for the past two nights of enjoyment. The feeling of a young woman resting beside him was something he would never get tired of. Harry wondered if this is why guys were so into females. Because it felt so right to be next to them. Harry attempts to get up only for his female companion to stir and move, placing her firm ass against Harry groin that caused him to pause as he felt his female trying to feel him up without realizing it. Almost as if she was trying to get more of the feeling of Harry against her body.

Harry smiles as he places his hand on Vereesa's shoulder and gently shakes her awake which caused her to stir as Harry shook her.

"Time to wake up," Harry mutters as Vereesa slowly opens her eyes. She opens her eyes before standing upright causing her to reveal something Harry wasn't aware of. She was in her underwear. Her bra was hanging off her shoulder causing Harry to jump back in surprise. He didn't expect Vereesa to sleep next to him nearly naked. Harry could see her blue bra was light and almost see through allow Harry to see her perfect flawless skin. Harry quickly turns around to give her some privacy.

"What?" Vereesa said with a grin. She reaches up and holds Harry from his back as she deliberately presses her firm breasts against his back.

"What are you wearing? Put some clothes on." Harry said in an attempt to not peak at her beautiful body.

"You've never seen a girl naked before have you," Vereesa said. Harry could practically see a grin on her face as she said it.

"Please put some clothes on," Harry said as his cheeks turn crimson from embarrassment.

Vereesa grabs Harry and throws him on his back before pouncing on top of him. Harry was looking at her and trying hard not to get a reaction. He remembers as a kid reading how Elves had flawless skin and perfect bodies. Just looking into Vereesa blue eyes seemed to remind Harry just how beautiful she was.

"You've never been with a girl before?" Vereesa asked as she traces a finger on Harry's chest. Harry shakes his head but looks away to not look at her near naked body.

"You're a real gentlemen. Most guys would have been tempted to cope a feel on me. Even be tempted to touch me." Vereesa said as she bends down and places herself on top of Harry. "You know you want to," Vereesa whispered into his ear.

Harry did want to. But it wouldn't be right to do so. He was sure, she was a lot older than he was. Harry remembers the folklore of how elves could live for eternity with grace and beauty. Many believed them to be immortal. This caused Harry to wonder just how old Vereesa really was.

Even though they were attracted to one another, Harry felt he was too plain for her. She could obviously find someone better. Someone far more to her than he was.

A knock on the door cause Vereesa and Harry to turn to the door.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she opens the door. Harry quickly realized Vereesa ears were out and long, and she wasn't wearing her glamour. Harry throws Vereesa off of him and throws the blankets over her to hide her. The door opens and Mrs. Weasley pops her head in.

"Breakfast is ready, then you're going to be helping Ron and Hermione clean up the house." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I need to prepare for my hearing," Harry said.

"You don't have to worry about that. You need to help Ron and Hermione clean the house. You can start after breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said. With that being said, she turns and leaves as she closes the door.

Harry was beginning to hate Mrs. Weasley. She was treating him too much like he was a five-year-old. He had more pressing concerns than cleaning the house. He really needs to prepare for his hearing. Just by the information he got yesterday, he wouldn't be surprised if Fudge pulls something to really get him expelled. Maybe Sirius could help him with some law books.

Harry gets up as Vereesa throws the blanket from her face that allowed Harry to look upon her.

"Are you in that time of the month?" Harry asked.

"You're saying you don't love me?" Vereesa asks.

Harry paused as she said this. The truth was he didn't know if he did love her or not. He did find her attractive and she was very beautiful. However, he didn't know if what he was feeling for her was love.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

Vereesa looks at him with a twinkle in her eye telling Harry she was enjoying this very much.

"Are you sure you're not an elf? You certainly are acting like one." Vereesa said.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, for one – it normally takes High Elves years to fall in love with someone. Took my eldest sister nearly twenty years before she admitted she was in love with someone. Most humans normally fall in love with high elves instantly. Yet, for me, I have to honestly say I love you very much. Don't you not feel the same way?" Vereesa asks.

Harry didn't know what to think after she told him this. He wasn't even sure if she really did love him or they were just merely attracted to one another. In truth, he did find her very attractive, but he didn't know if he loved her. After everything that went down, he wasn't sure if he was really ready to fall in love with Vereesa. Harry was pretty sure he loved Cho. Though even that was questionable because she was Cedric's girlfriend.

In truth, Harry didn't know what to do with his relationships right now. Everything was falling apart for him. He really didn't have any friends anymore. Not after what happened this summer. There was a good chance he wouldn't trust Ron and Hermione again. Nor would he speak to them again. This marks the second time they've walked out on him. Hermione walked on him back in his third year, getting his Firebolt taken away despite knowing how much Quidditch meant to him.

Then, Ron, Ron walked out on him for being jealous that Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, he knew Harry hated the attention that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived. Yet Ron believed in his jealous fit that Harry was enjoying the attention. So Ron walked out and left him to rot for a few months until after the First Task.

In a sense, his friend walked out on him before and now – this summer when he needed them, they refused to help him and left him to rot. They knew Harry despised his relatives and his sheer number of letters should have told them to get him out.

Then there was Dumbledore, Dumbledore who refused to speak a word to Harry and instead leave him to rot with the Dursley's. It was like no matter what people said or reasons were given to him, he saw good in the Dursley's. Harry couldn't see it, the Dursley's hated magic and were a rotten family. All they cared about was their own family greed. Harry knew this because if they knew of his wealth, they wouldn't even hesitate. They would take it for themselves and do everything they can to ensure Harry would never have it. It's why he kept it quiet.

It didn't matter, he would never return to the Dursley's again. It didn't matter what Dumbledore told or said to him, he was never coming back. He would have to look into portals so he could enter Azeroth. He didn't know much about it, but so far it sounded far better than what the wizarding world was offering him.

Harry had no answer for Vereesa.

Harry quickly gets up and Vereesa was laying down kicking her feet back and forth that showed off her perfectly shaped body. It was as if she was attempted to flirt with him and show off her perfect body before him.

Harry quickly grabs his clothes and rushes into the bathroom and locks the door. He was breathing heavily, mostly because like Fleur, Vereesa was had a strong pull with the opposite sex. Harry remembers all the guys that were throwing themselves at Fleur's feet to be her date at the Yule Ball. Ron being one of them. However, Vereesa had a stronger effect and she was really trying to seduce Harry in a big way, for reasons he didn't understand.

Harry takes a bath and was quick to put on his robes.

"Put your glamour back on and get dress," Harry said.

With that being said, Harry watches her grabs her clothes and disappear into the bathroom. Harry pulls out his Spell Book: Grade 4 out and starts to read. He never really got into reading these books. Hermione was always the one who read and memorize every book she read every year.

Harry was going to go every spell he could learn and relearn everything. He needed to become smarter and stronger. Last time he face Voldemort, he was caught off-guard and nearly died. He knew the next confrontation could kill him. He couldn't have that. His mother didn't sacrifice herself so he could die.

Harry hears the door open and looks up to see Vereesa dress in her robes with her long ears pointed outwards.

"Put on a glamour, then we can go downstairs. Hopefully, Sirius will have some law books we can go over to prepare for my trial." Harry said as he closes his book and stands up.

Vereesa grabs her earrings off the dresser and puts them on.

In an instant, her long high pointy ears disappeared and were replaced by human ears. Her elven beauty also vanishes as she appeared to be more human, yet she still was beautiful. Harry knew the Weasley's would have a hard time not staring at her.

Harry walks out the bedroom with Vereesa in tow. Harry and Vereesa quickly go down the stairs where breakfast was being served. Harry sits down and piles his plate with pancakes and eggs. He grabs the jug and pours himself some pumpkin juice before he sets down to eat. Vereesa does the same. She sits down next to Harry and piles her plate with food. Mrs. Weasley was currently upstairs trying to get her children awake. Fred and George however, were giving her hell as they were did something to upset her.

"Are they always like this?" Vereesa asks.

"Pretty much," Harry replies as he cuts his pancakes.

Sirius comes down and sits down with Remus as they sat down.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry asked as he turns to his godfather.

"What is it?" Sirius asks.

"Do you have any books on wizarding law? I really need to prepare for my hearing." Harry said.

"Dumbledore doesn't want you to worry about that," Sirius said.

"We'll leave Dumbledore out of this. He cannot control my future. I'm making my own decisions. I rather prepare for my hearing then go in without a clue." Harry said.

"I got some books. If you think it will help." Sirius said.

So after breakfast, Sirius lead Harry and Vereesa to the Black Family Library, where he gathered the law books the Black Family had.

Harry and Vereesa dug into the immediately and started to review what Fudge could use against Harry. This caused Harry to tell Vereesa all his adventures and explain in great detail about what transpired. Vereesa listens with great detail and asks questions that were tricky for Harry to answer.

The weeks past, with Vereesa and Harry preparing for Harry's trial, much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley, who for the life of her, couldn't find a way to separate the two. Neither was willing to help clean the house or help the Weasley's and Hermoine. Instead, they spent their time in the library going over law books and practicing the hearing.

Mad-Eye came back and help Harry withdraw his memory about Voldemort's rebirth that would be presented at the hearing.

* * *

The day finally came and Vereesa was fairly certain that Fudge would try to alter the time they left nearly two hours earlier for the trial.

Mr. Weasley who was heading into work was taking them to the entrance.

Harry had to grab Mr. Weasley who would stop to see every kind of muggle item and shop and look in wonder. He would grab him and drag him away. Trying to keep him focus on the task at hand. It wasn't an easy task as Harry and Vereesa kept having to drag him away from every street light, store and person, for he would get overexcited.

After Mr. Weasley was being sidetracked for nearly an hour, they finally reached their destination. Unfortunately, because of Mr. Weasley constant detours and lack of self-control, they learned the trial was starting with just five minutes in one of the old courtrooms.

Harry and Vereesa quickly rushed to the Courtrooms without saying hello to anyone.

Harry opens the doors and realized he was late.

"You're late." A Curtis voice said as Harry walks in.

"I just learn the time and place was changed," Harry replies back.

"This is not the Ministry fault. An owl was sent to you just an hour ago." the voice said.

"The law states if any changes to a hearing is given, the party in question must be given a twenty-four-hour warning in advance," Vereesa said as she steps forward. "This is a fraction on the Ministry."

The courtroom was silent. All eyes turn to Vereesa where many males were beside themselves at the sight of perhaps the most beautiful woman they've ever laid eyes on. Harry could see Percy sitting down with a piece of parchment in his hands. He was doing all he could to not look at Harry.

"Who are you?" Fudge said who was seated upon the center judge's table, wearing a judge's robe.

"I'm here to represent my client, Harry Potter against the charges he has against him," Vereesa said as she stood next to Harry.

"My dear, this is a hearing. You don't need to defend him from – " Fudge began with a laugh.

"If that was the case, then the Wizengamot is not needed. The hearing is to be held by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You should not have changed the hearing time and rules to hold a full criminal trial." Vereesa said as she interrupts Fudge.

Fudge was silent as he stares at Vereesa.

"Charges," Vereesa said after was silent as they look at her.

"Yes, charges," Fudge said as he clears his throat. He grabs the paper in front of him and puts on his glasses. "Harry James Potter perform a spell in the presence of a muggle and in a muggle inhabited area. You are, Harry James Potter, are you not." Fudge asks as he looks up from the parchment and looks at Harry.

Harry was silent as he looks at Fudge. Instead, he brings out his wand and waves it, summoning a chair to sit down in. Fudge got angry.

"Ministry, we asked for the charges. State your charges, not your accusation." Vereesa stated.

Fudge look somewhat, distraught. He stares at Vereesa than at Harry.

"I did state the charges." Fudge stated.

"No, you stated an accusation. You said Harry Potter cast a spell in a muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a muggle. Would you please clarify how you know a muggle was present when you weren't there unless of course, you stating you were there." Vereesa stated.

Fudge was silent as she looks at Vereesa. Almost as if he was in disbelief of what he just heard.

"My dear, the Ministry of Magic has ways of knowing what transpires on the outside world. We don't have to be present to know what transpired." Fudge said.

"Then you know about the Dementor's attacking Harry," Vereesa stated.

Silence was met by Vereesa's word.

"Dementors? What do you mean?" Madam Bones asks.

"Two dementor's attack Harry and a muggle in a muggle park."

"Very clever." Fudge suddenly said as he stood up straight. "Muggle's can't see dementors can they. They thought of a clever story to tell a tall tale."

"Again Minister, where you there?" Vereesa said.

Fudge was silent as he stares at Vereesa.

"You are speaking as if you were there Minister. Or at least, you had someone there who knew what transpired. Which leads me to believe you had something to do with the Dementor attack." Vereesa stated.

Harry could see reporters writing down what Vereesa was stating. Many were in shock that Vereesa would openly accuse Fudge of ordering a hit on Harry Potter.

"I would do no such thing!" Fudge barked. His hat falling off as he slams his fist into the table.

"Then I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would launch a full investigation into the Dementor attack. Which of course is very serious…" Vereesa said but Fudge cut her off.

"Enough. The fact is, you have no proof." Fudge belittled Vereesa.

"Neither do you. The only thing you know, Minister, is that Harry Potter cast a Patronus Charm. You cannot sit there and act like you know why he cast that. After all, as you stated yourself, you were not there." Vereesa stated.

"He cast a Patronus Charm?" Madam Bones said in surprise.

"That is correct," Vereesa stated.

"A corporal Patronus?" Madam Bones asked.

"I'm sorry?" Vereesa asked in confusion.

"I mean it took the form of an animal. That it wasn't vapor or smoke." Madam Bones said.

"That is correct," Vereesa stated.

"Impressive, most impressive." Madam Bones as several members of the Wizengamot showed they too impressed or were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"It's not about how impressive the magic is." Fudge said. "In fact, the more impressive it is, the more serious this is. Given the fact the boy did it in plain view of a muggle."

"The muggle in question is Harry Potter's cousin Dudley Dursley, who has been aware of the magical world since he was eleven years old. We can summon Dudley Dursley who can explain what happens during the Dementor attack." Vereesa stated.

"We don't have time for that." Fudge said.

"Then you are free to dismiss yourself, Minister. After all, surely a simple matter of underage magic musn't be that important to you." Vereesa stated.

Madam Bones and Fudge stares at her as does everyone else.

' _She's very good.'_ Madam Bones realized. Madam Bones realized she knew how to play with words and had the court bend to her will.

Fudge glares at her.

"Surely you have – witnesses to testify on your behalf as to what happened," Vereesa said in a mock question.

"We don't have time for that. if I spent my time explaining my time what this boy has done, then…" Fudge began.

"Then you would you shower him with medals and awards. I've heard of his heroism and selfish action. Back in his second year, were you aware he fought a Basilisk and lived to tell the tale. Sealed the Chamber of Secrets and vanquish the Heir of Slytherin. I believe that alone desire a medal, after all, Minister, who can you say can kill a basilisk at the tender age of twelve?" Vereesa stated.

"He blew up his aunt!" Fudge shouted in desperation.

"You yourself dismissed those charges. Even after Harry Potter asked for some sort of punishment for breaking the law. Didn't he ask you to punish for breaking the law? Wasn't it you, that dismissed those charges." Vereesa stated.

Fudge was grabbing his paper in horror realizing that he did indeed dismiss the charges.

"I haven't even gotten about the Hover Charm he cast three years ago." Fudge said.

"That wasn't me. that was a house-elf." Harry shouted in response.

"You see!" Fudge bellowed. "A house-elf, in a muggle's home. The boy is full of it."

"The House-Elf in question is currently employed at Hogwarts. We can easily summon the House-Elf here to clear up this matter." Vereesa stated.

Fudge began to fidget with his papers.

"We haven't got time to listen to House-Elves." Fudge mutters.

"The truth of the matter is this, the Ministry of Magic has no authority or right to past judgment to Harry Potter. Every magic he has cast, when it wasn't in school, has been to defend himself. And unlike you, Minister, we can prove the Dementor attack." Vereesa stated.

Fudge looks at her with a stern look on his face.

"Minister, you have been leading a smear campaign against me," Harry said as he finally speaks as he stands up. "I told you back on June Twenty-Fourth, Voldemort was back and regain a body. You refused to believe me and have done everything to destroy my name. Your sole claim rest solo upon the fact that I cannot prove what I told you was true. The fact is Minister," Harry said as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial with a single white line in it. "I can prove my words very true. I would now like to submit my memory as evidence for the Court."

Silence filled chamber. Fudge was staring at Harry with a hard look on his face. Then the realization was coming to him. He suddenly realized everything was hanging on this one moment.

"Two dementors attack me and my cousin. However, Minister, I do not believe Voldemort was the one who orders them to attack me. He wouldn't do that. He's obsessed with killing me himself. No, I think Minister the one who ordered those two dementors came from you." Harry said.

"I did not!" Fudge bellowed.

"Let me clarify. You have been attempting to find ways to silence me for good. You have been in your office speaking to your advisors to silence. So if you did not issue the order, then someone within your administration did. It would make sense. Send two dementor's after me, I would be forced to use magic to defend myself. If I didn't die, then I would be expelled for using magic. A win-win situation for you wouldn't it be. The memory in my hand will be the evidence that decides your fate. You need to decide who side you are on. Because you've been a close friend to Lucius Malfoy for many years now." Harry said with a warning in his voice.

"You cannot threaten the Ministry. We also do not have to see your 'evidence'." Fudge said. Sweat was beginning to pour from his face.

"Actually Minister. You must. All evidence must be submitted to the court in any parties defense. That is the law. Your friendship with known Death Eaters is sickening. That is going to end Fudge. You must make your choice now. The Death Eaters, or Harry Potter. Whose side are you on?" Vereesa said.

Fudge stares at Vereesa with a dark look.

"You have no proof." Fudge hissed.

"Then let me submit my memory as evidence. This will explain everything." Harry said.

Madam Bones pulls out her wand and summons the vial to her hand. She waves her wand over the vial and was checking it.

"Its' untampered with." Madam Bones said.

She then opens the vial and everyone was brought into the memory.

There they watch Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter take the cup together. The unmistakable cry of Avada Kedavra that killed Cedric Diggory. Then to Fudge's horror, he watched Voldemort's rebirth. They saw the Death Eaters return to the Dark Lord's side and once again pledge themselves to him. They listen to Voldemort planning to recruit the Werewolves, Giants, and Dementors to his side. Then they watch the duel. Harry's duel with Voldemort as he stood dueled the Dark Lord to a statement. Then the echo's came. The echoes of Cedric Diggory, the old man, Bertha Jorkins then Harry's parents. They watch Harry escape with Diggory's body. Then it was over.

Fudge was at a loss for words. The realization of Voldemort was back was starting to sink. Even worse, he did everything in his power to help the Dark Lord.

"As you just saw with your own eyes. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort is back and is active once again. Even worse, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is in league with the Dark Lord!" Vereesa said.

This caused everyone to take a breath back at her statement.

"I am not." Fudge said in a weak voice.

"Then why do you have the Daily Prophet doing a smear campaign against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore? Discrediting, ruining them, destroying their image, every change you got?" Vereesa asked in a loud and commanding voice.

Fudge fidgets slowly with his papers. It was clear his brain wasn't working.

"Even more, you've been seen frequently in the company of Lucius Malfoy and other notorious Death Eaters! Despite the fact, you were warned they were at the Dark Lord's side!" Vereesa stated.

Fudge couldn't find the strength to talk. It was clear everything was coming down around him. He could his power slipping.

"Even worse. I understand you captured a Death Eater shortly after the Third Task who was impersonating Alastor Moody. Instead of questioning him and learning the Dark Lord's plan first hand, you had a Dementor kiss him. The truth of the matter is Minister, you have proven to be a very poor Minister of Magic and have only helped the enemy win the war. That is why I ask for the impeachment of Cornelius Fudge for his failure to protect the wizarding world against the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort." Vereesa said in a loud voice.

Fudge bows his head when everyone raised their hands. Even people, he once thought were his friends, raised their hands.

"Aurors, arrest Cornelius Fudge." Madam Bones said as two Auror's got up and grab Cornelius Fudge and escorted him out the room.

"Now, the verdict," Vereesa asked.

It took everyone a moment to realized this was a hearing of underage magic.

"For those who wished to clear the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones asked. Everyone raised their hands. Even a witch wearing a pink robe with a toad-like face raised her hand.

"For those who wished for the accused to be expelled from Hogwarts?" Madam Bones asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Clear of all charges." Madam Bones said as she bangs the gravel.

Harry and Vereesa turn to leave but Harry caught the image of a cloak leaving the courtroom.

No one said anything when they realized not one piece of evidence has been present for or against Harry Potter. Yet Fudge was done and Madam Bones decided to act quickly to arrest all the Death Eaters and their associates.

The Daily Prophet ran its paper and the shocking truth erupted all across the wizarding world.

They were at war once again.

Needless to say, it was a great victory for Harry Potter when the Daily Prophet ran what happened. To save face, they pin the blame on Death Eaters who attempted to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

As for Harry and Vereesa, they quickly left the Ministry and return to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys. Not as long as my previous chapters but I did the best I could. Soon Harry and Vereesa will be returning to Azeroth. How do you guys like.

Will be posting a poll for the women to be in Harry's love life. check it out.

Can anyone think of another word for muggle and mudblood. Trying to think of another word for muggle (not mundane please) and mudblood. I'll explain later.


	6. Blessing of Elune

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 06: Blessing of Elune**

Harry spent the rest of his summer lock in Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was absolutely furious that Harry was reckless during his hearing. Though Sirius was beaming with pride that Harry outsmarted Fudge and got his name clear. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Amelia Bones sent a letter of apology to Harry for the actions of the Ministry and that she hopes that the relationship between the Ministry and himself wasn't too badly damaged. She even sent him books that Auror's studied during training, believe it would benefit him.

Harry mostly spends his time locked up in his room with Vereesa who was making him do workouts to improve his physical capabilities. He did the basic exercise he remembers being doing at primary school. Needless to say, he was slowly building up his physical psyche and starting to gain muscle. He would do this for about a couple hours a day then dig into his books for studying. For the first time in his life, he was actually seizing control of his life.

Mrs. Weasley still attempted to separate Harry from Vereesa and have him clean the house to make it 'livable'. Yet Harry wasn't having it. He refused to help clean the house and spent his time in the Black family library.

However, it was nothing to what Dumbledore said.

Apparently, he too was displeased despite what many in the Order of the Phoenix believed. As the Ministry arrested every known Death Eater it also caused a problem of tracking Voldemort's movements. Dumbledore also expected Voldemort to retaliate for Harry revealing his existence to the Magical World. Yet so far, everything was silent. It made Dumbledore nervous as he expected Voldemort to do a mass killing in retaliation.

Harry was learning the basic of arcane magic. Vereesa was watching over him.

Harry was bathing in arcane magic when the door opens.

"Harry…" Hermione said as she walks in. Harry turns to look at her to his surprise, Hermione seemed in a state of shock as she was engulfed in Harry's untamed arcane magic.

Hermione's head drops yet she remains standing.

"Finally," A voice, that wasn't Hermione's spoke. "I was wondering when I would be able to reach out to you."

Vereesa immediately brought out her bow and fires a powerful arcane shot.

Hermione, with reflexes that weren't her and skills that she didn't possess, smacks the arcane shot aside and quickly dispelled it. The arrow lands on the ground with a soft clunk.

"My child still remembers me I see." The figure said.

Harry stands up and knew at once the person speaking wasn't Hermione. Harry pulls out the dagger Vereesa had given him and holds it in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Harry demands as he thought he would have to fight the person possessing Hermione's body.

"Elune." Vereesa growled out as she pulls back another arrow.

"Elune?" Harry repeated as he was very confused. Vereesa told him much about her world and it's history, but she never mentioned anything about Elune.

"High Elves no longer worship me. It doesn't mean I haven't forgotten them. It took a lot of my power to bring the young elf to you." Hermione or Elune said.

"What you… you brought me here?" Vereesa said in shocked.

"I alter the mage spell to bring you into this world. I have watched this boy for quite some time. I believe he may be the one to save Azeroth."

"Save, Azeroth?" Harry repeated.

"I cannot venture long in other worlds or realms for long. The Legion is preparing for it returns to Azeroth." Eluna said.

"What?" Vereesa said with her eyes in shock.

"The Legion? What are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"The Burning Legion… has long sought to destroy the world of Azeroth. The last time they were in Azeroth it destroyed the continent. They have invaded Azeroth twice. I remember hearing the stories of the Battle for Mount Hyjal. They say it was one of Azeroth's most fierce's battles. The Legion was banished from our world in that battle. However, the Night Elves lost their immortality in the process." Vereesa said.

"What are they?" Harry asks.

"The Burning Legion is mostly made up of demons. However, they use a dangerous type of magic. Fel. You've told me about your version of Fel. Dark Magic. We have our own. Fel. It doesn't just kill or torture, it consumes all life. Those who use Fel, undergo a dangerous transformation. I remember seeing Fel Orcs. They begin to look more demon than an Orc. It promises great power but at a price. It also corrupts the mind. One person who has a large bounty on his head is Gul'dan, I believe his bounty is currently at fifty million gold. He's been an agent of the Burning Legion and has attempted to destroy Azeroth. There is no place for Fel in Azeroth. It has even destroyed my people." Vereesa said.

Harry paused.

"You're not telling me everything." Harry said with realization.

"It's not that I was trying to hide things from you. Azeroth has many problems right now. I wasn't trying to deceive you. Right now there are two factions that are fighting for Azeroth. The Alliance and the Horde. The Alliance is led by the High King of Stormwind while the Horde is lead by an Orc Warcheif. I'm a member of the Alliance. I was on my way to Stormwind to ask King Varian to allow refuge for my people after the Scourge destroyed our city." Vereesa said.

"Despite the fact that you never reach Stormwind, your people reach Stormwind and Varian allowed them refuge. The Scourge threat has ended. You're people, however, are divided. Half of them are remaining faithful to the Alliance. The other half, have broken off and are now calling themselves Blood Elves." Eluna said.

Veeresa seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I cannot linger long. It takes much out of me to stay here. Harry Potter, you will have a brief window of opportunity to enter the world of Azeroth. However, if you come to Azeroth, you will never be able to return to your world again." Elune said.

"I cannot simply leave. Voldemort will…"

"I can show you," Elune said interrupting Harry before he could rant. "How to defeat your Dark Lord. His very strength is also his weakness."

Silence filled the room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks slowly. Harry couldn't understand it, what did Elune mean by Voldemort's strength was also his weakness. Harry couldn't see it.

Elune walks forward in Hermione's body and places Hermione's hand against his cheek.

Harry could suddenly see memories flashing before his eyes. He could see the Voldemort's childhood and all the spells he acquired. It wasn't just that, he could see places he's never been. Magic he never knew that existed.

That wasn't the only thing he saw. He saw Azeroth and it's people. He saw the lush green of the forest to wonderful.

Magic was pouring into Harry and he was feeling more alive than he has in months.

Eluna removes her touch causing Harry to look at her in surprise.

"What did you do?" Harry asks.

"I gave you insight. And knowledge. You cannot wait. Your best bet to enter Azeroth is on the Winter Solstice. I can help assist in opening the portal but only for a brief moment." Elune said.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is a Dark Lord who is…" Harry began. He stops as he realized something.

Elune smiles at him. "I have already given you the knowledge to defeat him. You can act however you choose to, but you must act quickly." Elune said. In saying that, Elune's presence vanished from Hermione and Hermione falls on the ground.

Harry could feel knowledge and power dwelling within him.

Harry sits on his bed his mind going over the fighting styles and magic Elune just gave him.

The Way of the Priest.

The Way of the Paladin.

The Way of the Mage.

The Way of the Warlock.

The Way of the Shaman.

The Way of the Rogue.

The Way of the Warrior.

The Way of the Hunter.

The Way of the Druid

It was knowledge Harry never thought possible.

"What did she give you?" Veeresa asks.

"Information. Knowledge of your worlds fighting styles and magic. And…" Harry began as he paused at the information carefully.

"And?" Veeresa asks unsure what Elune gave him.

"Information on how to defeat Voldemort, and a way to return to Azeroth." Harry said as he turns to look at her.

"There is a way?" Vereesa said in a hopeful voice.

"We only get one chance at returning to Azeroth. I must go, there is something I must see." Harry said as he turns and walks out the room.

Hermione stood up and looks at Vereesa.

"He's remarkable isn't he." Hermione said in Elune's voice.

"I thought you left." Vereesa said frowning.

"I will shortly. However, I must give you one final warning. He carries a heavy burden. He will always carry it. Your strength and love for him must be there to bring him when his burdens become too much. You know as well as I do, it doesn't take much for the Legion to turn a champion, into a nightmare. However, I fear your strength and love will not be enough. He will have many partners and consorts. They must all give him the life to live on and fight or Azeroth will perish." Elune said.

Vereesa wasn't sure if she could really share Harry with other women.

"Do I have to?" Vereesa asks.

"If you want him to survive in the wars to come, it may be the only way. In this world, love is a powerful weapon. It allows a person to have the will to fight for another. And in some cases, bring them back to their senses. I fear when the legion turns him, it will take every lover he has to bring him back to his senses. He has… a remarkable gift. If I had a mortal form I would fall for him. You will find, that he has a strong pull with many women. Regardless of what race they are. Just remember, when the time comes to save him, your love and the love of others will reach him, or he will be Azeroth's doom."

"Sure he is gifted, but I doubt he can be Azeroth doom." Vereesa said in protest. Harry was improving, but he wasn't at the level where he could fight off the Horde or the Burning Legion.

"You fail to see child. I chose him because he has remarkable potential. One of the strongest I have ever seen in a mortal. Once he fully taps into his potential, he will be a force to be reckoned with. He might even be strongest enough to challenge the Aspects themselves. Possible, the Old Gods themselves. He may be Azeroth's greatest hope or become it's greatest threat. Others will see him as a threat. Both within the Alliance, and within the Horde. They will rise up to challenge him, to face him. To end him. You and the others who are with him must be there to give him the strength to protect Azeroth." Elune said.

Vereesa nods her head.

"How much time has passed?" Vereesa asks.

"When you return, four years will pass since you've disappeared. No one knows where you are, but it's time for you to return soon. Remember, the day will come when you are needed to protect him. You must be strong child." Elune said and with that, Elune vanished.

Vereesa stood there as Hermione came too.

"Harry, oh sorry, where is Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Went to get something." Vereesa admitted.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Vereesa replies.

Hermione look bewildered before she turns and leaves.

Vereesa pulls out her bow and looks at it.

She has fought the Horde for years. She knew once Harry started making a name for himself, they would seek to kill him. However, if Elune's information was right about the Alliance, then she knew others would seek to kill him too if they felt he was… too powerful. For the time being, they would appear as friends to the Alliance. However, it would be wise to not trust them. Varian Wrynn was the High King of the Alliance, yet Vereesa knew, not even he could control everyone in the Alliance. Especially if they saw Harry Potter as a threat to their rule of power.

Vereesa would have to be vigilant in knowing who would want to kill her consort.

Harry returns as he opens the door.

"I've got it." Harry said excitedly. "Stonehenge." Harry said as he pulls down a map on the table where they look at it. "Hogwarts has the wards I could use to vanquish Voldemort, but Stonehenge is the place where we can transport to Azeroth." Harry said in excitement.

"I'm not familiar with this place. What is it?" Vereesa asks.

"Not many know the secrets behind Stonehenge. It's always been one of our greatest mysteries. I think it was a means to transport to another plane or planet. This could be our ticket to go to Azeroth! It can only be done on the Winter Solstice. That's when we can come back." Harry said with excitement.

"First you have to defeat your Dark Lord before we go." Vereesa said.

"Elune told me how. I know how to beat him without facing him. It's a powerful spell that I can create using Hogwarts magic. Once I cast it, Voldemort is a good as dead." Harry said.

"You need to be careful, this could backfire in a big way." Vereesa said.

She didn't exactly trust Elune. Yet for the time being, she would accept the allies she could at the moment. If the Burning Legion was indeed seeking to conquer Azeroth, then they would need all the help they could get. They would need to train as much as possible.

"When is the Winter Solstice?" Vereesa asks.

"December 21st, which is in four months from now." Harry said.

"You sure this plan will work?" Vereesa asks.

"I'm sure. We can go to Azeroth. Elune showed me the way. As she altered the spell for you to come here, all I have to do is complete the portal. It's like your trap in a midway point in the portal itself. All I have to do is just open it to complete your journey." Harry stated.

If she was merely at a midway point in the portal, then perhaps there was hope in returning to her world.

They said nothing more as they return to their room to went to sleep.

The next day, Harry packed his things and brought his trunk together.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as she winks at Harry.

"Hey Tonks, can you do me a favor?" Harry asks turning to the young Auror.

"What is it?" Tonks asks.

"I need a couple of books. But they're in the muggle world. Can you pick them up for me." Harry said as he writes down the books names on a piece of parchment.

Tonks looks at it.

' _The Shaolin Workout 28 Days to Transforming Your Body and Soul in the Warrior Way_ and _Sun Tzu's Art of War.'_

"Why these books?" Tonks asks.

"I'm training and in need of guidance. I'm not sure if you've heard of the Art of War, but it's a strategy book that teaches you how to fight your enemies." Harry said.

"I'll send them over when I have time." Tonks promised.

"Did you hear Harry? Dumbledore has been reinstated as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He's given me a trial!" Sirius said with excitement.

"That's good. Soon you'll be a free man." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, once Wormtail was seen in your memory helping the Dark Lord return to his body, it left questions what really happen. Soon my story will be out there. Hard to argue against Dumbledore who was right the entire time." Sirius said.

Harry grins.

"Alright, we're almost ready to go. The Weasley's are taking longer than usual due to the fact that they are running behind and the twins along with Mrs. Weasley are in a shouting match." Moody said.

"Should we just go?" Harry asks as Vereesa was wearing a witches robes over her armor. She had daggers concealed but other than that, she looks like a normal, very attractive and gorgeous young woman.

"We better." Lupin said. "I do not know how long the Weasley's are going to take."

Harry picks up the Daily Prophet.

"I better go to my station. I should have reported in by now." Tonks said and with a pop she disapparates.

"How are we going?" Harry asks.

"Side apparation. We want to get you there as soon as possible." Lupin said.

"Is she coming with you?" Moody growled out, in his attempt to ask a question. His magical eye on Vereesa.

"She is. She is going to be my bodyguard." Harry said.

Moody didn't say anything. He just looks at her roughly with his magical eye.

"Let's go." Lupin said.

"Is Moody coming too?" Harry asks.

"He is. Dumbledore has convinced him to be his Chief of Security at Hogwarts. There will be Auror's station at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, but with Moody there to lead them, it's comforting a lot of people and parents knowing their children are safe." Lupin said.

"Let's go." Moody said.

Harry opens Hedwig's cage and lets her out.

"Go to Hogwarts Hedwig." Harry said. Hedwig hoots and takes off immediately.

Lupin grabs Harry by the arm as Moody grabs Vereesa. With a soft pop, they disapparate.

Vereesa never apparate before and it definitely wasn't the same as using a mage portal. It was like she was being squeezed through a small rubber tube. It was unpleasant and unsightly. This world means of transportation was disturbing. She couldn't wait to return home.

They reappear at King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾.

Harry waves goodbye to Lupin and he and Vereesa immediately get on the train.

Harry took the seat in the back and quickly shuts the door and locks it with his wand.

"You know the time is coming for you to no longer use a wand." Vereesa said in amusement in Thalassian.

"I know." Harry replies in kind in Thalassian.

"Those books you wanted, what are they for?" Vereesa asks.

"Well, the first one is training your mind, body, and soul to be like a Shaolin Monk. Even to this day, they are renown to be fierce warriors. For nearly a thousand years I believe. Could be longer. They have one of the best martial arts out there and devotion like no other. If I can learn to fight like them, I can improve myself." Harry said.

"What else did Elune give you?" Vereesa asks.

"She gave me knowledge of your people's way of fighting. So I know everything. I really need to train myself in mastering them." Harry replies.

Vereesa nods her head.

"How long is this ride?" Vereesa asks.

"Roughly six hours." Harry answers.

Vereesa looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why so long?" Vereesa asks.

"We are going far up north. Unlike your world, which has developed ways of traveling long distances in an instant, we can't all travel like that. We normally have to wait seven years before learning how to apparate. Normally around when we are sixteen to seventeen. In some cases when we're eighteen. Besides, when we get there, we're going to be having a feast." Harry answers.

Vereesa smiles.

Harry drops to the floor and immediately starts doing some pushups. Harry plan on doing them every hour. To improve himself and make himself stronger.

"Who are the enemies in your world?" Harry asks.

"Well, the most dangerous enemy we have is the Burning Legion. Their leader is Sargeras. He's a titan. A very powerful one and one of the oldest beings alive. His goal is to consume all life in all worlds. He leads an army of demons known as Fel magic. We've had to repel two invasions. Yet if Elune is right, then he is planning a third invasion. Most likely he will have his agent's open portals to Azeroth. If that happens, we're going to need every available faction to join forces to fight him and his burning legion." Vereesa stated.

Consume all life in all worlds. Voldemort would proudly serve him in return for having immortality. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sargeras was blind to Earth. Therefore Voldemort wouldn't grow a new pair of fangs.

"Another enemy we have to consider is the Horde. They are currently being led by Thrall, a powerful Shaman. From what I understand, he's a war hero of the Horde and helped refound it. However, given the mutual hatred between Humans and Orcs, it's safe to say that the Horde will be no friends of ours. The Alliance, led by High King Varian Wynn of the Southern Kingdom of the Eastern Kingdom, Stormwind. He's from what I understand, a fierce warrior. One of the best human warriors there is. I know he will make a powerful ally to make." Vereesa said.

"But?" Harry asks sensing the but.

"There are those… in the alliance who will see you as a threat." Vereesa admitted.

"So the Alliance isn't a friend?" Harry asks.

"In time they won't be. In truth, you will not be respected because you're not a noble. They will see you as a lesser of themselves." Vereesa said.

"I am noble." Harry protested. Harry knew this because Sirius told him. His mother was from a muggle nobility. She was a descendant of Arthur Pendragon himself. Apparently, she was the adoptive daughter of the Evan's family.

"Your name doesn't say you're a noble. Your surname is what the Humans would give to a pot maker. If you are noble, you're going to need a noble name to carrying around." Vereesa said.

Harry paused as he thought about this.

A new name. It wouldn't be a bad idea. Harry Potter was a person who was famous in this world. Yet if he went to Azeroth with his name, he would appear like a commoner. He would need a new name. A new identity. He was the heir of Pendragon himself.

Then Harry remembers reading about his ancestor. The argument about his name. While his official name was Arthur Pendragon, he was called another name in Latin.

"How about Artorius Pendragon?" Harry says.

"It's nice. I've never heard of it. What does it mean?" Vereesa asks.

Harry smiles. "It's a name from my ancestor. It means Arthur Pendragon. In my world, in this world, he was a famous warrior and a great king."

"Was he really great?" Vereesa asks.

"Some consider him to be one of the greatest warriors to ever lived. He was a formidable duelist, yet a kind and wise king. He was a formidable swordsman and a gifted strategist. His death was a tragic loss. I hope I too, can be a great leader like my ancestor." Harry said.

Vereesa reaches up and holds his hand.

"A wise king knows when to listen to counsel. But also to lead others through the darkness when no other will lead them. He must be the light of his people to shield and protect them from all threats." Vereesa said.

"Do you have a king?" Harry asks.

Vereesa face fails.

"I once did. He felled in the Scourge attack. Our prince turned traitor and align with the enemy. So we are without a king. My people have suffered enough. I hope they reach Dalaraan or Stormwind safely." Vereesa said.

Harry embraces her hand and smiles at her.

"I'm sure they are fine." Harry says with confidence.

"My people trust me. If I vouch for you, they will trust you. Who knows, you might even be a King if you have the charisma to do so." Vereesa said.

Harry smiles.

"I really don't want to be a king. But I do want to protect your world from those that threaten it." Harry says with a smile.

Vereesa smiles and felt reassured. There was something about him that caused him to make her feel relax and everything was going to be alright.

"When we arrive, we're going to need someplace to train quietly. Somewhere, where people won't disturb us and where I can be myself. Plus it's a good idea for you to train where others cannot prive on you." Vereesa said.

Yes, that was important. The problem was, Hogwarts was massive. Filch knew almost every part of the castle and would come to investigate if he heard a disturbance. Harry didn't know any place in Hogwarts that offered any real 'privacy'.

The train started moving and Harry and Vereesa smile at each other.

The cart arrives and Harry orders some food for the two of them to eat. Vereesa, who's never eaten these many magical sweets was enjoying herself. She was trying everything she could taste.

The ate in silence as they continue onward.

When they finally arrived they step out of their compartment and Harry was showing her the way to the school.

Only both froze at what was in front of the carriage.

"What are those?" Vereesa asks pointing to the black horse that had wings and looks like they reek of death.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

"Are they safe?" Vereesa asks.

"I would assume so." Harry said as he climbs into the carriage with Vereesa behind him. They eye the strange horses as it walked forward towards the castle. They sat in silence, unsure what kind of omen the horse meant.

When they finally arrived, they step out of the carriage and Harry leads the way to the Great Hall. He quickly ushers her inside as by now, a lot of boys were eyeing Vereesa greatly as she passes them by. Many of them were whispering about who she was.

Harry knew this was going to be an interesting year. Well half year, seeing how he would be leaving at the winter solstice. He was going to spend most of his time training and preparing for Azeroth. He hopes he would do well and prepare for the wars to come.

Harry wonders how to draw Voldemort out in the open and how to defeat him. Harry knew how to defeat Voldemort, but did he really need to draw him in the open… no of course not. Harry was a fool to think so otherwise. Voldemort used his blood to revive himself. Seeking the protection of his mother. The Soul Ripper Spell should do the trick. It destroys the soul of the victim. And Harry knew without his soul, Voldemort was as good as dead. Everything needed a soul to live.

It would take some time to prepare, but Harry was confident he could do it. It would require the right runes to cast. Harry could already see the runes in his head and knew it could only be done at a full moon. The best night to do this would be… of course… on Halloween itself. It's where the spirits world was at it's strongest in his world. Samhein. This would take a lot of him but he was confident he would succeed.

Harry was so lost in thought he missed the sorting and nearly merely the fist. Harry jolts awake and could see many boys in the Great Hall watching Vereesa with a deep hunger in their eyes, almost like they couldn't withstand her beauty. Many of them were eating with half focus, smearing their face with food as they attempt to eat and watch her.

Harry sighs as Vereesa was eating like she was nobility and it took Harry a moment to remember she was nobility. She was the youngest daughter of the Windrunner family. She longs to see her sisters Alleria and Slyvannas. To see her people and walk among them again. They only need a spark to keep them going.

When it was time to return to their respective dorms, Harry gets up and leads Vereesa up the staircases of Hogwarts to Gryffindor tower. However, given how much the boys were staring at her, perhaps they would need their own room.

Harry would have to consult Dobby later.

Harry was the first to arrive at Gryffindor Tower and he quickly ushers Vereesa inside. They reach the Fifth Year dorm and climb into bed quickly. Harry throws his four posters around his bed to hide the fact that Vereesa was sleeping in the same bed as him. They both lay down and fall asleep dreaming of dreams to come.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Some of you are asking for Harry to Join the Alliance or the Horde, becoming the first Human WarChief of the Horde. The truth, he won't join either. He is going to create his own faction. You'll see what I mean in a few chapter. He will become the third power in the war for Azeroth.

With Vereesa Windrunner behind, (Who is a Ranger-General of the High Elves) He will be the leader of the High Elves.

I alright got a place for Harry to set up a base. Many of you will be surprised where Harry is going to set up his kingdom, but if you all think about it, it makes perfect sense. I already got a list of allies for Harry. Yes many of them will be women and they will be lovers to Harry. His Consorts. Meaning that while he won't be married to them, but he will be brethren to them. He will have children and be the greatest champion Azeroth has ever seen.

This is the last time I'm changing the name to this story. been having trouble keeping a title for this story. This is the last time, I swear.

Please like and review.


	7. The High King of the Alliance

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 07: The High King of the Alliance**

 **Azeroth Year 25 since the Great Conflict (The Dark Portal Open and Conflict between Orcs and Humans)**

Harry remainder four months at Hogwarts was, interesting to say the least. He hardly spent any time in his classes. The first day, he approached Dobby about a place in Hogwarts he could go without being discovered by another. There, Dobby told him about the Room of Requirements. Once there, Harry realized it was perfect. He wasted no time. He moved all his stuff in the Room of Requirements when it provided a private room for him to handle.

There, Harry spent his time training and studying about warfare, politics, laws of magic, physics, Arithmancy, and runes. If Hermione saw him, she would beam with pride over his study habits. However, Harry wasn't doing it for academic reasons like Hermione was, instead he was going to know what to bring with him to Azeroth. He wanted to bring much with him to improve Azeroth. From what Vereesa told him, it was a world of both magic and physics, yet just entering the industrial age. However there was fair work in Azeroth had fair pay. Apparently you could work in industries or work freelance and get paid well for it too.

Harry was going to bring all his money too. Vereesa already told him how her currency work in her world. One Hundred Coppers to One Silver. One hundred Silver to One Gold. Given the amount of gold Harry had, he would be a fool to not bring his fortune with him.

Harry spent the four months buying from both the magical world and the muggle world in preparation for his journey to Azeroth.

In the end, Harry had about fifty books in magical theory and muggle books. The Winter Holidays were finally upon them.

He wrote a letter explaining his actions to the world, how his last act would be to vanish Voldemort. But he was leaving them behind because they've betrayed him far too many times. He swore they would never hear or see him again.

He left the letter on his old bedpost in Gryffindor Tower. He returns to London before making his way to Stonehenge.

Vereesa travels with him and they stop over the hill where Stonehenge was located.

"Is that it?" Vereesa asks as they look at Stonehenge.

"That's it. It's my first time coming here." Harry says with a smile.

"How long till the Winter Solstice?" Vereesa asks.

"Tomorrow." Harry replies.

"Tonight you'll kill the Dark Lord." Vereesa says with mild interest.

"Indeed. It will be my last act and gift to this world. Killing the evil Dark Lord who threatens this world. If they cannot find peace after he is gone, then they are fools." Harry says.

Harry looks down at his hand and flexes it.

When night fell, Harry grabs a charcoal and begins writing on the ground. He was creating runes in a circle. When he was finished he puts his hands together and starts chanting.

"Archon of the Storm, Hear my Plea!

You Who Judge All Under the Sky!

Master of Fate and Thunder, I Ask Of You

Judge Them, Ramuh!"

With the chant finish, Harry pulls out a dagger slices his hand. He squeezes it so the drops of his blood fall on the rune.

"Punish the one who has stolen my blood! Those of my enemies and those who stand against me! Strike at my enemies whose hearts knows only wickedness!" Harry said as the rune circle glows blue-white.

Harry felt something exit him at an alarming rate and threw his arms back and arch his head upwards towards the heavens as a black spirit exits him. Voldemort's face appeared in the spirit and it was screaming in agony.

Then it was gone and Harry fell on his back.

"Harry!" Vereesa said as she quickly rushes to his side as he had his eyes closed.

Harry didn't open his eyes and didn't look well.

Vereesa felt his heartbeat and could tell it was getting weaker. It was dawning upon her that he was dying. The spell was a double edge because of that dark spirit residing inside of him.

Vereesa knew what she must do. She grabs a needle and transfers some of her blood into Harry. This wouldn't turn him into a high elf, but it would heal him as she knew her people healing abilities were great. She should really learn some healing magic. Perhaps she could consult with some priest about learning some healing magic.

Vereesa lays down next to Harry and soon falls asleep.

Vereesa woke up and felt no one beside her. She opens her eyes and looks around but Harry was sitting upright and has removed the needle from his arm. He was holding his glasses in his hand and looking at Stonehenge.

"What happened?" Harry asks as Vereesa moves to sit upright.

"A dark spirit rose out of you when you finish the spell. I can only guess you had a piece of the Dark Lord inside of you." Vereesa said.

"I saw his last moments." Harry said. "He was in pain and he turned to ash as his Death Eaters around him slowly died. I also saw pieces he was watching, his snake, a necklace, a goblet, a ring, a diadem all be destroyed before he died himself."

"You did the right thing." Vereesa said trying to give him encouragement.

"I know. You transfer your blood into me didn't you." Harry asks.

"I fear you would die from after the ritual. My people can heal from some wounds, as we rarely bare scars. I tried to transfer you my healing abilities." Vereesa explains.

"Thanks. I can see better without my glasses." Harry said as he drops his glasses.

Vereesa looks at the sun, she couldn't tell if it was setting or rising.

"What position is your sun?" Veressa asks.

Harry turns to look at it. He knew it was facing west.

"It's setting. Which means," Harry says as he looks at the eastern horizon to see the moon appearing. "Come, it's time." Harry said as he walks forward towards the Stonehenge.

"Can you do it?" Vereesa asks as Harry was standing there in silence.

"Yeah, I've just… never done a mage portal before." Harry says with a slight chuckle. He raises his hand and remembers the portal Vereesa herself came in, the portal slowly forms and the image of white buildings with blue roofs appeared. "Let's go." Harry said as he grabs his bag and walks in the portal. Vereesa follows.

Harry steps forward and took note that he was in another setting. White marble stone with books floating and moving around. He turns and sees Vereesa right behind him. The portal closed behind them. Sealing the Earth away forever.

They however had no time to react as several armored guards appeared in front of them with spears and swords pointed at them.

"Not exactly a warm welcome." Harry says in English.

{What language is he speaking in?} A mage asks in common.

{I don't know. I've never heard it before, Is it demonic?} Another mage asks frown.

"Forgive me, all I said this wasn't exactly a warm welcome." Harry says in common. English would do him no good here.

"Who are you?" The Guard Captain demands.

"I am High Elf Ranger-Captain Vereesa Windrunner." Vereesa said in common.

The guards and mages all look stunned at this announcement. They all turn to look at one another before they turn back to Vereesa and Harry.

"Impossible. Vereesa Windrunner disappeared four years. No one knows where she is." A mage replies.

"I assure you, I am Veressa Windrunner." Veressa says with confidence.

"What is the commotion?" A woman says as she walks in. She had black hair with blue eyes. Yet her outfit screamed she was an officer.

"Grand Amiral. This elf claims to be Veressa Windrunner. Her male companion is unknown." The guard captain reports.

The Grand Admiral narrows her eyes as she turns to Harry and Vereesa.

"If you are indeed, Vereesa Windrunner, then I welcome you back. You have been gone for four long years. However, until we can verify who you are, please understand that we have to place you under house arrest. A messenger will be sent to Dalaraan to seak out the High Elves officials so they can vouch for who you are. Please understand, this is merely a precaution." The Grand Admiral says.

"Things tense with the Horde?" Vereesa asks.

"The situation is direr then you know. Warchief Thrall has been recruiting and he's been recruiting heavily. He recruited the Taurens, Darkspear Trolls, and worse of all, The Forsaken. He's set up base in Durotar in a place called Orgimmar." The Grand Admiral replies.

"What of the Alliance? The Alliance is standing strong aren't they?" Vereesa asks.

"We have our own allies as well. Right now we're at a stalemate, neither side can truly afford a war. Yet we're doing all we can to keep each other in check. That's all I can say." The Grand Admiral says as she stops discussing politics.

Vereesa nods her head. Slowly they were escorted to a jailhouse where the guards open the door and close the meal behind them.

"How long we'll we be here?" Harry asks in Thalassian.

"Depends where Dalaran is. Could be a day, it could be a month." Vereesa says.

"What do you mean? Where is Dalaran?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

Vereesa lets out a small chuckle. "Dalaran is a floating magical city. Depending on where the Kirin Tor take Dalaran, it could be anywhere."

The Kirin Tor. The magical order of Azeroth. Scared since the dawn of humanity and the keeper of magical secrets of Azeroth. While they were officially neutral in the conflict against the Alliance and the Horde, they were ever more a powerful enmity of Azeroth.

"How long will this normally take?" Harry asks again.

"Well, given my name, I'm sure they've already sent a griffin to Dalaran. So how are you going to introduce yourself?" Vereesa asks.

"I am Harry Potter, heir to the great king Artorius Pendragon of my world. It's not far from the truth, even if my name does appear… common." Harry answers in kind.

"Can't really change your name?" Vereesa says with a smile.

"Not really no. A name is your identity. I have no reason to hide who I am. I'll stand before High King Varian Wyrnn in truth and honesty." Harry answers.

Vareesa smiles as lays down on the bed knowing she was going to be bored out of her mind soon enough. However, she closes her eyes and mediates, thinking calmly about the future.

Apparently, it wasn't a long wait. They were barely in the cell for an hour when the doors open and a guard walks in with a High Elf behind him. Vereesa sits upright and walks up to the front of the cell to see the High Elf. Like Vereesa, it was a female and like Vereesa, she held great beauty to her, yet her beauty paled in comparison to Vereesa.

"Lieutenant Elleane Wavecrest?!" Vereesa says in surprise.

"I haven't been a 'Lieutenant' for over three years. It's Captain now." Elleane Wavecrest replies as she looks back at Vereesa. "Though I can't say I know of you." She added.

"What?" Vereesa says in surprise. How could a former officer subordinate not recognize her?

"You're still wearing a glamour Vereesa." Harry says from his bed.

"What? Oh, right…" Vereesa muters as she reaches up and removes her earrings. Once her earrings were removed, Vereesa was stood revealed.

"It's been a long time Captain." Elleane Wavecrest says as she nods her head.

"Yes, it has. I understand it's been four years since I was last on Azeroth. Though to be honest, it's only been five months for me since I've been gone." Vereesa says.

Captain Wavecrest raises her eyebrow at Vereesa.

"I think there is a story behind your disappearance." Captain Wavecrest said.

"There is, it's an interesting tale. What happened to our people? I understand a fraction of our people have split off and are calling themselves 'Sin'dorei'." Vereesa asks.

Captain Wavecrest sighs as she looks down. It looks like she didn't want to be the one to be the bearing of bad news.

"As you know the Scourge were destroying our homes and our land. At your urging, you took what survivors you could to the southern kingdom of Stormwind. We know you left to seek High King Varian Wrynn permission to settle within his lands. But you never arrived. We arrived and High King Varian Wrynn granted permission for our people to settle in Stormwind. Others went to Theramore to assist Lady Jaina Proudmoore in rebuilding their forces. Others, mostly our spellcasters and some military forces, settle in Dalaran. We are scattered, without a leader or a King." Captain Wavecrest says sadly.

"I may have found us a King." Vereesa says as Harry stood up and walks over. At five foot and eight inches, Harry was tall for his age. Though he remembers Dean was still towering over all of them. Yet Harry's height made him tall for a common High Elf male.

"He's human." Captain Wavecrest says in disbelief.

"He's got elf blood running through his veins. Even if he doesn't look like it." Vereesa says. "Besides, he carries the attributes of a king. Our people need a ruler and I cannot truly be that ruler. I can lead a war for our people, but we need a king. Trust me, he is the right ruler in leading our people."

Captain Wavecrest looks at Harry with a careful look in her eyes.

"I cannot speak on behalf of the High Elves." Captain Wavecrests finally says. "I can only take you to our leaders and officials and if they agree, then you will be the King of the High Elves. We are really divided right now."

"I hope I can change that." Harry says.

"You're not exactly a mortal. Most mortals only live around sixty to a hundred years. What are you?" Captain Wavecrest asks.

"I believe the correct term is Dúnedain. A mortal blessed with long life. I will live for around five hundred years before I succumb to old age. I age slowly. I could live longer, with elf blood running through my veins." Harry replies.

"I've never heard of such a word. Nor have I heard of a mortal blessed with long life." Captain Wavecrest replies.

"No, I suspect you wouldn't. Not even Vereesa knew when I told her. It's unique in my world. I can tell you this right now, I'm not from Azeroth. My world is far away, far from the eyes of others who would be interested in it. I can no longer return to my world even if I wanted to. I came to Azeroth to assist Vereesa in the wars of Azeroth." Harry said.

"Who are you stranger?" Captain Wavecrest asks.

"I'm Harry Potter, the heir to King Arthur Pendragon." Harry answers.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were royalty." Captain Wavecrest says as she bows her head.

Harry chuckles. "Well to be more accurate, I'm am a descendant of my ancestor. There is about fifteen hundred years separating us. I'm his only living descendant." Harry says.

"Now you see why he would be a King of the High Elves? He is a descent of a king. In his world, his king was hailed as one of the greatest kings to ever live. I can even tell you his story. His ancestor was truly honorable and one of the greatest kings to ever live." Vereesa says.

"There will be another time for that." Captain Wavecrest says as she nods to the guard. The guard walks over and unlocks the cell door. They walk out and Harry stretches his arms up as he exits.

"I suspect High King Varian Wrynn will wish to speak to you. After that, I'll rally the High Elves. It's about time we united as one once again." Captain Wavecrest says.

"Do you got a High Elf blacksmith in the city? Harry is going to need armor and weapons." Vereesa asks.

"We have set up shop in the Old Town. I'm sure there is a blacksmith who can forge him the best armor." Captain Wavecrest said.

Harry and Vereesa follow Captain Wavecrest out of the jailhouse and towards through the streets of Stormwind. They reach the old town where they could see a population of high elves working and shopping. Harry looks around and could see so much of Stormwind reminds him of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

They turn to see a high elf with long blond hair and blue working on a sword. The High Elf Banner was flying above his shop to indicate his proud heritage.

He pauses as he turns to see the three of them in front of his shop.

"This is Lanudal Silverhart. One of the finest blacksmith of the High Elves." Captain Wavecrest says as she introduces the High Elf.

"Lady Vereesa Windrunner. We feared you were lost to us. You honor me with your presence in my shop." He said as he gives a short bow.

Vereesa was the youngest of the Windrunner family, yet she was still a High Elf Noble. So it wasn't uncommon that the High Elves knew of her.

"My companion is in need of armor and the finest elven blade you can give him." Vereesa says.

"A human? Interested in elven armor and weapons?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"He will soon be our king." Vereesa says.

He looks at Harry with both eyebrows raised.

"He's just a boy." Lanudal says.

"Trust me, when the High Elves meet for the first time, he will be our king." Vereesa says with a smile. He continues to stare. Finally, he breaks eye contact and puts his blade in the water.

"Have him step in. I should have some armor for him." Lanudal said as Harry steps in. Lanudal pulls out a measuring tape and begins to take Harry's measurements. "What type of fighter are you?" Lanudal asks.

"A bit of everything to be honest." Harry says.

This caused Lanudal and Captain Wavecrest to look surprised.

"He is joking right." Lanudal says turning to Vereesa.

"Actually he's being honest. He's like an all-rounder. Capable of melee and ranged combat. He can fight with the sort but also fight with magic." Vereesa says.

"I've never seen anyone capable of that." Captain Wavecrest says in surprise. Most people were set on one set. It was almost too perfect."

"While I'm capable of fighting with a sword, I prefer fighting with magic. I don't need full armor, just chest, legs, boots, gloves, the rest can be robes." Harry says.

They look at him. They turn to Vereesa who smiles and shrug her shoulders as if she wasn't surprised by Harry's answer.

It took nearly an hour to get Harry outfit the way he wanted to, but once he was wearing. Harry was wearing the High Elven Armor/Robes that made him look like an elven nobleman. Except for having the ears. His primary was deep blue, with black to echo around it.

"He looks like a High Elf Spell Breaker." Captain Wavecrest says in surprise.

"Shall we see High King Varian?" Harry asks once he was outfitted.

"Wait, if you truly intend on being out kind, then take this sword." Lanudal says as he walks over and opens a chest. He pulls out a sword unique in design.

Harry grabs it and looks at it. It wasn't exactly an elven design. Instead of an elven curve, it was more like a straight sword. The silver showed reflection

"It's beautiful." Harry says as he admires the blade.

"That blade name is Ascalon. Made from the fangs of a dragon. It's very powerful. It feeds on magical energy. The more magic you put into the sword, the stronger the sword will become. If you're as formidable as you claim." Lanudal says.

"You doubt me?" Harry asks in surprise as he sheathes the blade.

"You are an unknown. In these lands, deeds speak volumes. I do not know you. But I do know of Lady Vereesa Windrunner. If she vouches for you, then I'll put my faith in her. She has pulled through for us many times. It was because of her the High Elves live. It's because she vouches for you, then I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt." Lanudal says.

Harry nods his head.

"Time to see High King Varian." Harry says as he turns to leave, he bows to Lanudal and walks out.

"So you going to introduce yourself as Harry Potter? You do realize Potter is a common name." Vereesa says as they walk towards the palace.

"Should I introduce myself as Harry Pendragon?" Harry asks.

"It would be a good thing if you did. Pendragon is a strong and powerful name. It also makes it sound like you're a dragon descendant." Vereesa says.

"That would be cool wouldn't it." Harry says with a smile.

He was reminded of what Vereesa told him about the five dragon aspects. The guardians of Azeroth. Their leader was considered the strongest of the five, Alexstrasza. The Life Bearer. Harry knew she would be a great ally to have behind him. Where she dwells now, was anyone's guess. All they knew was she took no sides between the Horde and the Alliance. But Vereesa did tell him she did have a deep hatred for the Horde for what they did to her and her children.

"So how do we introduce you?" Vereesa asks as they walk up the steps of the palace as they got closer to the throne room.

"Harry Pendragon is fine. Just introduce me, I'll handle the rest." Harry replies.

Vereesa looks at him from the side of her eyes.

"I admit you've studied politics well, however, are you sure you're ready for politics. One mistake and you could find yourself at the execution block." Vereesa warns.

"I've got to get some practice. I can't keep talking to you to improve my speech skills. If I have trouble you could jump in. Besides, you can't always be there to speak on my behalf. If Varian is indeed an ally of the High Elves, then he won't do anything to upset the High Elves." Harry says.

' _This is true.'_ Vereesa realized as she thought about the situation.

They walk in silence in the palace and head to the throne room. Along the way, guards were station everywhere. Harry could tell these guards were serious and wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was a threat.

They enter the throne room and no one was inside. Several guards were present.

"We wish to speak to High King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. Please tell him Vereesa Windrunner has come seeking his audience." Vereesa said. The guards nod and walk out to get their King.

They stood where they were and didn't have to wait long. King Varian walks in with another person. He was short with a brown beard.

"Your majesty Varian Wrynn, your majesty Magni Bronzebeard, I am Veersa Windrunner." Vereesa said with a slight bow.

Varian looks a bit surprised, but he holds his composure. He sits in his chair and nods his head.

"You have been gone a long time. Four years if I remember correctly. Do you know where you ended up? We look all over for you. We feared you were captured by the Horde." Varian said.

"It's an interesting tale." Vereesa said. With that said she turns to Harry. Harry steps forward.

"Through unknown means, Vereesa had managed to enter my world. She spent five months with me before I help her return to Azeroth." Harry said.

"I do not know of you, sir…" Varian said as he looks at Harry.

' _He looks human. Yet he wears high elven armor and robes. He carries a sword on his back. Is he a warrior?'_ Varian thought as he looks at Harry carefully.

"Harry Pendragon. I am the heir of King Arthur Pendragon." Harry said.

"You're a prince?" Magni Bronzebeard said in surprise.

"Not exactly. To be more accurate, I'm merely the decedent of my ancestor, King Arthur Pendragon. Another family has taken over as the rulers of the lands where I'm from. I'm not upset. Nor am I trying to reclaim my birthright. However, I came to Azeroth, knowing that I'm leaving behind my world forever. I have come to assist Vereesa Windrunner in fighting in the wars to protect Azeroth from it's evil." Harry says.

"The only evils we have is the Horde." Magni Bronzebeard said.

"Do not forget the forbidden lands of Northrend. The Lich King is still a threat." Anduin said.

"Not exactly. The threat I speak is from another. I've heard whispers of this evil. The Legion." Harry said.

This caused everyone to fall silent in the throne room. They turn to look at Harry carefully.

"You're certain of this." Varian said with concern in his voice.

"I'm certain. Sometimes, I can hear and see things others cannot, I've heard whispers of the Legion is preparing for another invasion of Azeroth. I do not know when, so you can't ask me that, all I know is they are going to make another attempt. It could be a year, could be ten. I don't know. All I know is that they are coming." Harry said.

Varian leans back and frowns.

"Can you fight?" Magni Bronzebeard asks.

"Yes, I can also strategies with a small force, or with an army." Harry answers truthfully. Thank Merlin he spent so much time learning Quidditch strategies and he was so good at Quidditch. He could employ many tactics from Quidditch in these situations. Not to mention he was studying the Art of War and reading and trying to understand each meaning carefully.

"I'll test you. This is just a spar, not actual combat. No killing. It ends when one yield, or Magni Bronzebeard calls it off." Varian said as stands up.

"I'm still learning the way of the sword. My true gift is with magic." Harry said.

"Let's go to the courtyard." Varian said.

They walk to the courtyard as Harry takes his sword and unsheathes it. A guardsman came over and hand Varian his sword. Varian holds it they stood facing each other. This was different from his spars with Vereesa, she was off to the side watching carefully. Even Captain Elleane Wavecrest was watching with interests.

"Remember, no killing or fatal injuries." Magni Bronzebeard said as he holds his hammer. "Begin."

Both Harry and Varian charge at one another. Then Harry doubles charges forward, moving at lightning speed at Varian. Varian however, despite being caught off guard, was able to swing his sword as Harry swings his sword. Both blades hit each other creating slight dang as they hit one another.

"He's fast." Captain Elleane Wavecrest says in surprise.

"I wouldn't expect this speed from him. He doesn't look like much." Magni Bronzebeard said.

Harry drags his sword to the side and flips in midair, he then kicks Varian in the side of the head causing him to stumble to the right.

Harry lands on his feet and charges forward. Varian backs away and blocks Harry blow.

"Varian is actually having trouble?" Several members of the court say in surprise. A crowd was starting to gather.

"Not exactly." Vereesa said. Captain Elleane Wavecrest turns to look at her superior officer. "Harry lacks experience. Yet he's making up for it in speed. Yet he is no stranger to battles. He's one of the fastest individuals I've ever encountered. In his word, he was given two nicknames. 'The Demon' and 'The Ghost'. The Demon because he once slaughters a thousand enemies single handily. The Ghost because he's one of the fastest people alive that he's been referred to fighting like a ghost." Vereesa says.

This, of course, was a lie. Vereesa had made this up but it was for a good cause. If people wonder why Harry was so good despite his young age, then it would raise questions. This backstory would only add to his legend. If he already was good on his own.

"What do you mean, he lacks experience?" Magni Bronzebeard asks despite not taking his eyes off the fight.

"He's been in few battles. Yet ever battle he's been in he's earned a name. Varian has been in hundreds of battles and knows many styles. It won't take him long to adapt to Harry's fighting styles who has never really enter duels." Vereesa replies.

"So it's a battle with speed versus experience." Captain Elleane Wavecrest says.

Harry charges forward and swings his sword. He channels his magic to dull the blade so he wouldn't kill Varian. Yet it would still hurt. A lot. Varian, however, brings his blade up and blocks the blow. Harry was in midair but the moment Varian blocks the sword Harry was able to twist in midair and kicks Varian in the back of his head. Varian lands on the ground before he gets up and looks at Harry carefully. He stands back up and then his sword lights up. An orange glow could be seen in the curve near the handle.

' _What is that? He can use magic?'_ Harry wonders as he watches the sword continue to glow.

Varian pulled back his sword and was prepared to swing.

' _Lion's maw?!'_ Harry realized. This was a powerful attack for a warrior. _'In that case.'_ Harry thought as he pulls his sword back as well and copies Varian's stance.

Varian was surprised by this.

They both swing their swords forward and upwards, creating a blade in the dirt racing for each other. They hit each other and immediately cancel each other out by creating a bit of a shockwave.

Varian was clearly surprised by this.

Magni Bronzebeard was equally surprised.

' _Lion's maw is a secret technique of Varian. It's been passed down from generation to generation of the Wrynn's family. How does he know that technique?'_

Harry holds his sword forward in a ready stance.

"Damn, you're good. I'm actually having trouble." Harry says.

"You're good yourself." Varian says with a smile.

"Let's see how well you handle five of me." Harry said with a smirk.

"Five of you?" Varian repeated.

Images of Harry began to appear beside him and true to his word, five of Harry's appeared in front of Varian.

Varian was surprised by this, as he's never seen or heard of this ability. He stares at the five Harry's and holds true.

"I've never seen or heard anything like this. How does it work?" Varian asks.

"I simply make copies of myself with shadow magic." Harry replies. Then Harry charges at Varian, all five of them. Varian pulls his swords and the dual blades appeared.

They attack and swung the swords at one another as they were dance around one another.

Harry waves his hand low and Varian suddenly found himself unable to move, as his feet were firmly planted.

Harry appears above his and swings his sword, as Varian brings up his blades to block the blow. Those four months at Hogwarts training with Vereesa was proving useful. It wasn't until recently he bested her, but he was getting good at combat. With the knowledge from Elune, he was able to cross his orginal magic with Azeroth's magic and craete something new.

Varian grinds his teeth knocks Harry away from as Harry lands on his feet.

"I may be a swordsman." Harry says with a grin. "But I specialize in magic. My favorite is shadow magic. It is so useful. In more ways than you can realized."

Varian holds his sword upright in a ready position and narrows his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he could move his feet again, as Harry spells dissoves from time expired.

"I think that's enough lad." Magni Bronzebeard said as he stepds forward and holds hammer at the ready. "You've shown us enough talents. This was merely a spar. Not a duel."

Harry lowers his sword as he nods his head. He then puts his sword back on his back before he turns to Varian and gives a slight bow. Varian nods his head as he puts his sword down and also gives a short bow.

Harry was sure he was going to get an earful from the court and alliance members. He could only imagine Vereesa's frustrations at the other woman going to fawn over him. He just fought Varian Wrynn to a stalemate.

Harry wasn't sure what the future would hold, but he knew he wouldn't be afraid to walk towards it.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm making some changes from the actual WOW game to this story. First the classes. There is only going to be three types of armor in this story. Cloth, Leather, Plate. Chain Mail will be for under layer for Plate users for extra protection.

Death Knight – Plate

Demon Hunter - Leather

Druid – Cloth

Hunter – Leather

Mage – Cloth

Monk – Leather

Paladin – Plate

Priest – Cloth

Ranger/Sentinel (Advance Hunter) – Leather (High/Blood/Night Elves Only)

Rogue – Leather

Shaman – Cloth

Sorcerer/ess – Cloth (future class)

Warlock – Cloth

Warrior - Plate

Harry is a Socerer class. While he is a bit of everything he is mostly going to be a sorcerer. He's abilities will be alot like the Mesmer class from Guilds of War II.

Please note i'm taking in the fantasy fighting styles from watching Grimgar of Ash and Fantasty. As it's settings is very similar to WoW, with its character setting and class setting very similar. For those of you who have watch it, then you know what i'm talking about. If not, then i suggest you watch it. It's only 12 Episodes long. In Grimgar, the mage is a shadow caster. So some of their abilities will be used by Harry.

Suggestions are welcome.

Please like and review.


	8. The Legend Begins

**Knight and Honor**

 **Chapter 08: The Legend Begins**

 **Azeroth Year 25 since the Great Conflict (The Dark Portal Open and Conflict between Orcs and Humans)**

True to Vereesa's predictions, the woman of Stormwind, all seemed to flock to Harry in packs. Many were interested if he was a mage, or if he would join the Kirin Tor. Harry would use his abilities to disappear into the wind as he's never like people fonding over him in the first place.

Varian allowed Harry to stay at the castle as an honored guest and was interested in what he could o for the Alliance.

Harry, of course, knew the history of the Alliance and the Horde. Yet the true enemy, was Gul'dan, an Orc Necromancer. One who specializes in Fel magic. He and the Shadow Council are sworn enemies to both the Alliance and the Horde. Even though he was officially killed almost four years ago by Sylvanas. He reappeared recently to recruit followers for the Burning Legion.

Harry, however, had so much information. The Alliance controls at least a fourth of the territories that exist in Azeroth. The Humans controlled the northern southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms, while the Dwarves control perhaps the central part. However, the Blood Elves still controlled the very top of the Nothern Southern Kingdoms. Quel'thalas, the Kingdom of the High Elves. They had help from Sylvanas, who had taken over the ruins of Lordaeron as her own kingdom.

Northern Kalimdor was controlled by the Night Elves, even though the Orcs were fighting over the Night Elves for control over Ashenvale. However, the Horde controlled much of Central Kalimdor. Southern Kalimdor, was independent.

Then there was Northrend, where the Lich King dwells. Harry knew he would be forced to fight against him soon enough due to the fact that Arthas Menethil, would soon awaken. He was currently sleeping and trying to regain his strength from the merger of the Lich King and former Prince Arthas becoming one being.

Vereesa told Harry much about Arthas. How he became the very thing he once fought. A man who no longer had compassion for others. Then what he did to Vereesa sister Sylvanas.

What he did to her was monstrous.

Harry sighs as he closes the book he was reading and gets up.

Vereesa had sent a call to the High Elves to gather to choose their leader. Vereesa was going to nominate Harry because he would lead them to victory. And if need be, find them a new home.

Vereesa had sent messages to the High Elves letting them know she was alive and well, and they should unite once more.

Vereesa Windrunner was apparently well respected as the High Elves answer her call. She explains the situation and after the others told her of the situation agree to stand united. As the Kirin Tor were currently allies, they were serving as the Kirin Tor's main force and army. Harry how didn't like the idea of being apart of the Kirin Tor. Do the fact that if they get deep with the Kirin Tor, they could start owning debts to the Kirin Tor.

The High Elves, accepted Harry for the time being. Mostly because Vereesa trusted him, however, they wouldn't accept him as a King just yet. They needed a home. One that they could live in and defend from others. Many of them didn't trust the Horde because of what the Orcs did to them in the Second War.

One thing Harry took note of was the gravity was much lighter on Azeroth than on Earth. Yet there was more oxygen in the air. Harry did some exercise and found he could workouts much longer and better than when he could on Earth.

Harry also found out he was stronger, faster, and better than he was normally. Harry didn't know how strong he was, but Vereesa believes him to be as strong as an Orc. He was far stronger than any human or elf.

Harry walks to his room where Vereesa was waiting for him.

Vereesa smiles as Harry enter the room they were sharing.

Harry grabs her by the waist and kisses her. He was no longer shy about it. He loves kissing her now. He was no longer shy about it.

He kissed her and Vereesa kiss him back with equal amount of passion.

Vereesa leans backward allowing them to fall back on the bed. Vereesa moans as Harry begin to suckle her neck. Harry couldn't resist her any longer. She had been constantly teasing him every night squirming her firm ass against his groan every night as if she was hoping he would take her. Vereesa it seems was waiting for him to take it.

Harry grabs her dress and pulls it up and throws it over Vereesa head. Vereesa breathes heavy as her breast was rising and falling. Harry reaches up and grasps her tits with his hands. Vereesa arches her back as Harry teases her. She rubs her crotch against Harry's groan with the desire for him to fuck her.

Her blue underwear didn't really offer her much protection. Yet it did match her perfectly curved body greatly. Harry knew if they were still at Hogwarts, people like Ron and Malfoy would be all over her drooling her like lost dogs. Harry was deeply reminded of Fleur Delacour nature Veela charm that caused almost all the guys from Hogwarts and Durmstrang to throw themselves at her. Apparently, High Elves had the same effect, only it was stronger. Yet Harry was no longer able to resist her charms any longer. For the first time in his life, he truly wanted a partner to be with him.

Vereesa smiles as Harry beings to suckle on her skin. This wasn't the most magical moment, but it was a moment they both would cherish forever.

* * *

Varian was seated in his studies looking over the latest reports from his allies about the Horde. He knew the drums of war would echo across Azeroth once again.

A man walks in and was wearing an unusual outfit.

"Spymaster Shaw. What brings you here?" Varian asks.

"I'm here to give my report on the boy known as Harry Pendragon." He said.

Varian sits upright showing he was listening very carefully.

"What can you tell me about him?" Varian asks.

"Nothing that you don't already know. His first real appearance, was when he appeared next to Vereesa Windrunner from the portal. He does appear human." Mathias Shaw reports.

"Meaning?" Varian asks.

"He is stronger. Stronger than any human I've ever seen. Fast too. Despite his young age, he makes up for speed for his lack of experience." Shaw reports.

This was something Varian knew of. Given the duel they had. King Magni Bronzebeard stop the duel fearing they would end up killing one another.

"What of his magic?" Varian asks.

"Also a mystery. There is only so much we know that I can verify. It's not fel magic or dark magic. If what he's said is true and he's using shadow magic then he's most likely created something new. Something we can only guess what he can do." Spymaster Shaw replies.

"Should we have him train our people in its use?" Varian asks.

"I'm not sure. I am, wary of him." Spymaster Shaw said.

"What do you mean?" Varian asks.

"He claims to be a descendant of a king. Even though he had no desire to rule in his world, he didn't say he didn't want to rule our world. It's possible he came here to rule over us." Spymaster Shaw said.

"You think he's after the crown?" Varian asks.

"Vereesa Windrunner is pushing for the High Elves to accept him as the new King of the High Elves. For now, they have accepted him as their leader, but not as their King. I suspect they're going to be searching for a land to settle on before they can call him King." Mathias Shaw reported.

Varian puts his hands together and thinks carefully.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Varian asks.

"He will do something to acquire a power base. I do have people watching him, but he's proven to be most… elusive." Mathias Shaw said.

"His strength, can we use it?" Varian asks.

"We might be able to, but I'm wary of where his allegiance lies. Most of the High Elves have accepted him because Vereesa Windrunner speaks on his behalf. She is well respected and trusted amongst the High Elves. However, I don't think he's going to be loyal to the Alliance. Even if he is human." Shaw says.

"You think he would turn to the Defias Brotherhood?" Varian asks.

"I'm not sure. Word has already reached their ears about his arrival in Stormwind. They have interest in him for sure. However, I fear if he should join them. So far as we are aware, they haven't made contact with him. It's only a matter of time before they do." Shaw replies.

Varian leans back.

"What do you suggest I do?" Varian asks.

"We could use him. Send him to Theramore. Lady Jaina Proudmoore has requested a representative of the Alliance to speak to her about peace talks with the Horde. We could also test his allegiance in these talks. See if he can 'negotiate' with the Horde." Shaw replies.

"What if he sides with the Horde. He's seen our defensives. He could trade information to the Horde." Varian said.

"Which is why we're going to keep Vereesa Windrunner here. We hold her hostage during these talks. We'll see how well he does and to see if he fights for the Alliance or not." Mathias Shaw.

Varian leans back.

"I'm against holding her hostage. She has been a friend to the Alliance." Varian said.

"In the past she was. She has been gone for four years. We don't know what transpired during these four years, nor do we know if her loyalty to the Alliance, remains strong." Mathias Shaw says.

Varian said nothing.

"I'll send Lady Jaina word to see who he is truly loyal to. As well to be wary of him." Varian finally said.

"He's with Vereesa at this moment. If they are plotting, then we must be vigilant. We hardly know him and you won't let me interrogate him." Shaw says.

"I don't think it will win us any favors. For now, we'll keep a close eye on him, but give him the benefit of the doubt." Varian says.

"Just be careful. If he's plotting to seize the Alliance, then he could work with our enemies to do so." Shaw says.

"Keep a close eye on him then. If he does make contact with our enemies, then we need to be ready. Now however is not the time for backstabbing. I trust you've heard the Lich King has been sighted in the Eastern Plaguelands. A large number of Death Knights have defected from the Scourge and are calling themselves the Ebon Knights. Some of looking to join the Alliance. Other are seeking to join the Horde. Neither of us has truly accepted the Death Knights, yet there out and vowing to take the fight to the Lich King." Varian said.

"I'm already sending agents to Northrend. So is the Horde for that matter. These peace talks could be the key to taking down the Lich King and the Scourge." Shaw replies.

"Hopeful we can bring an end to the Scourge once and forall." Varian said.

* * *

Harry was lying down with Vereesa snuggle up on him. They had a good makeout session. Vereesa apparently had studied his world sex positions and wanted to try them all. Harry had no idea that Elves could be so kinky.

"That was fantastic." Vereesa says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you know some in my world like to record such sessions to watch later." Harry said.

"I know. Too bad we can't have a camcorder." Vereesa says.

"You know a lot of people would pay a lot of gold to see you in action." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh you're terrible." Vereesa said as she snuggles up on Harry.

Harry smiles. He would never show how good Vereesa was in bed. It would be imprinted in his memory for all time.

"Have you ever thought about other woman joining us?" Vereesa asks.

Harry paused as he heard this.

"You know I'm faithful to you." Harry said.

"Oh I know. You're not the kind of person to cheat on your significant other. However would you, accept another woman?" Vereesa asks.

"Not sure I can. That would be problematic if I am with another woman too wouldn't it?" Harry says.

"Well I was thinking of getting my sister involved with you." Vereesa admitted.

"Alleria hasn't been seen for years." Harry said.

"I know that, but I wasn't speaking of her. I wouldn't force her to separate from her husband. I was talking about Sylvanas."

Sylvanas, the Dark Lady and Queen of the Forsaken.

"She's not exactly, alive." Harry says.

"But she does need some healing. I figure you would be able to heal her." Vereesa said.

Harry paused as he took this in.

"I'll speak to her when I'm able to. But you know I can't exactly walk in to Undercity. For one, they would attack me at once because I'm human. The second, there is a chance Sylvanas won't even talk to me believe I'm there to assassinate her."

"Want me to come with you?" Vereesa asks.

"She won't attack you? Or her guards?" Harry asks.

"We have to try. She would make an invaluable ally. She is one of the best Ranger-Generals Silvermoon City has ever had. If we can get Sylvanas to join our cause, then we're one step closer to forming the Kingdom." Vereesa said.

The Kingdom, a plan to unite the people of Azeroth under one banner. They spoke of it, but they haven't done anything to actually put this plan into action. For the past week, they've stayed in Stormwind as King Varian Wynn honor guest.

"Did my gold get readjusted to this world's currency?" Harry asks.

"It did. You have enough to buy half the Alliance." Vereesa says with a smile.

A knock on the door causes them to wonder who would be bothering them.

"Lord Pendragon, it is Lady Katrana Prestor. May I come in?" A woman's voice asked.

Harry looks at Vereesa and could see she had no objections.

"Yeah, come in." Harry said as he sits upright. Vereesa grabs the sheet to cover her chest.

Lady Katrana walks in.

"The King wishes to have a word with you." She said.

"Right now?" Harry asks in surprise.

"Yes, it is wise to never keep the King waiting." She said, with that said she turns to leave.

"What does Varian want?" Harry asks as the door closes.

"I don't know. I think he's sending you out on a mission." Vereesa said as she gets up.

"Might as well get dressed and see what Varian wants." Harry said as he grabs his clothes and starts putting them on. Vereesa does the same and puts on her ranger outfit as she grabs her bow.

Once they were ready, they walk to the throne room where Varian was seated.

"Good you're both here. I trust your stay have been delightful." Varian asks.

"It's been eventful." Harry admitted. He was running from so many women of the court for the past week. Varian nods his head in understanding.

"I'm sending you both out on missions. Lady Windrunner, I'm sending you to Ironforge. King Magni Bronzebeard tells me there is trouble and is in need of an experienced Ranger in dealing with a recent Dark Iron Dwarf attack. His people have been having trouble learning their base. You should be gone for a weeks time I suspect." Varian said.

"Do they really need an elven ranger to settle this matter?" Vereesa asks.

"I thought this would be good for you. Some of your people have settled in Ironforge and it would be good for you to reconnect with them. Even if it's only temporary." Varian said.

Vereesa bows her head in understanding.

"Lord Pendragon, I'm sending you on a diplomatic mission. You are to go to Theramore at once. Lady Jaina Proudmoore is expecting you. Once there you are to help break a peace agreement between the Alliance and the Horde and see if we can join our forces against the Scourge." Varian said.

Thermore was a human settlement in Kalimdor. It's only human settlement. Survivors of Lordaeron settle there to escape the Scourge. It was an impenetrable fortress. Almost impossible to approach by sea. And extremely dangerous to approach by land. Due to the marsh being home to many dangerous creatures.

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, but wouldn't someone more familiar with the Alliance should go? I'm still relatively new." Harry said.

"This is a chance to earn a name for yourself." Varian said. "As part of a royal bloodline, you do have to speak out what's best for you. Besides, it's good for you to go out and see our allies. I imagine you're not the type who likes to stay coup up in a room all his life." Varian said.

Harry get the feeling there was something else going on that Varian wasn't telling him. Yet he knew Varian would never tell him.

"Very well, I shall leave atonce." Harry said as he bows his head in response.

* * *

"So you're going to see Jaina Proudmoore." Vereesa said as she packs her things into a bag. Harry does the same.

"What can you tell me about her?" Harry asks.

"She is a very powerful mage. One of the strongest in all of Azeroth. Very few are capable of besting her in terms of magic. From what I understand, at one point in her life, she was a lover to Arthas, before his fall. Before he became the Lich King. She currently leads her people in Theramore. Around fifty thousands of them. It's the Alliance only stronghold next to the Night Elves who control North of Kalimdor." Vereesa said.

"You be careful." Harry said as he turns to her. "Something doesn't fit right about these missions. I expect there is to be trouble."

"I think so too. Varian is splitting us up for a reason. Either there is something he doesn't know about that is going on or…"

"Or he doesn't trust me and wants to see how I react to power." Harry finished.

"You be careful. There is going to be more eyes on you then there will be on me. I cannot watch your back this time. Though do see Lady Jaina, she will make a very powerful ally to have." Vereesa said.

Harry smiles as they went to take their missions.

Vereesa went to the tram and rode to Ironforge while Harry went to the port onboard the military vessel _Seabreeze_ so he could go to Theramore. It would be a four-day journey by sea to reach Theramore.

 **Five Days Later - Durator**

"Move it you lazy beast!" The orc driver said in orcish to the Kodo beast that was pulling the wagon at a slow race. "The boss wants to reach Orgimmar by nightfall."

"Har! I'd have more chances of winning a thousand gold at Dire Maul! Broken cartwheel slowed us down, Rokul." The other orc said, who was walking.

"It's the way of Rehgar's luck been running lately, eh? Bloodeye dying like that. And only two elves left to do the fighting. The other gladiators will have them for breakfast." The driver said.

"Rehgar's finished. Maybe we can find another job in Dire Maul before…" The Other said but broke off when he noticed something on the beach near them. "What's that?" The orc asks as he spots something on the coast.

"Nothing. Rubble washed in the tide. Everyone knows bladefist bay's the great midden heap." The driver said.

They eyed something moving to a figure on the beach.

"That's no ship wreckage! It moved!" The orc said. The person on the beach rose to his hands and knees and shook his head.

"Tough luck for that then. That crocolisk is looking for its dinner." The driver said. "And he's found fresh meat."

The figure turns to see a crocolisk bitting down on its leg and attempting to drag it back underwater.

"I bet you twenty silver on the human will survive." The driver said.

"Yer on." The other orc said.

A purple glow emitted from his hands and like a blade cutting through wind, it slices the crocolisk open with ease killing it instantly. The human breathes a sigh of fresh release and removes his leg from the crocolisk mouth and stood up.

"He won, pay up." The driver said.

"What's the holdup Spiketooth? I'm not paying you to gawk at the scenery!" Rehgar said as he approaches the two. He was wearing a wolf helmet on his head and armor on his body. "Get a move on! We'll reach Orgimmar if we have to travel all night if I have to. I need to find a third gladiator… Hmm?" Rehgar said as he looks at the human standing up. He was wearing ragged clothing yet he seemed fine.

"Sorry boss. That human just killed a crocolisk with a strange magical attack. It sliced the crocolisk open with ease." The driver Rokul said.

"Did he fight well?" Rehgar asks.

"He found incredibly. It was over even when it looked like he was croc bait." Rokul said.

"Boss, I don't mean to intrude. But this guy could be your third gladiator. He has moves I've never seen before. Not many can escape the jaws of a crocolisk." Spiketooth said.

Rehgar said nothing as he walks towards the human. He was young. Still a boy who was close enough to be a man. He had long wild black hair and dark green emerald eyes.

"Human, who are you?" Rehgar asks in Orcish. Not many humans knew Orcish and Rehgar knew little Common.

"I'm…" The human began. He looks down at his hands and look confused. "I don't know."

"Good! That makes everything easier!" Rehgar said. Rehgar raises his hand and the human fell down under his sleeping spell.

"Shackle the human and throw him in the cage with the other two. Take the crocolisk with us. We're having croc meat tonight boys." Rehgar orders. The two orcs comply with his commands and throw the human in the cage with the other two elves.

"You are playing with fire Rehgar." Broll said as he speaks for the first time. "There is a treaty between the Alliance and the Horde, remember. You're risking much grabbing a free human."

"Free? You mean that runaway. Until he can prove himself otherwise, pinkskin belongs to me! He'll be taking Bloodeyes place in the arena. You better train him well." Rehgar said with a grin.

"It's your head." Broll said as he leans back on the cage.

Night had fallen and they were still traveling.

"Uhhh." The human said as he grabs his head and shakes it.

"Welcome back stranger. In case you can't remember, well… you can't remember." The female elf said.

"What?" the human said.

"You have amnesia human. Must have taken a blow to the head. Unless you're faking it." Broll said.

"No. I… I really don't remember anything." The human said. He turns around and faces them. The male elf was dark skin and tall. He also had green hair with a green beard with antlers growing out of his forehead. The female was young, blond hair and green eyes. She was young, wearing a red outfit that really showed off her magnificent body. Very sexually appealing too.

"At least you remember how to fight. That's what landed you in here with us. Still, you're alive. I'm Broll Bearmantle, a night elf, and druid." Broll said introducing himself.

"I'm Valeera Sanguinar." The young blood elf said introducing herself. "We're on our way to the Orc city of Orgimmar, to train as gladiators. Broll's already one though." Valeera said.

"I've been owned by Rehgar for awhile. I've trained with Bloodeye in months before his death." Broll said.

"Bloodeye?" The human asks.

"You really must have been hit really hard if you don't know who Bloodeye is. Everyone knows the Orc champion Bloodeye. Last's year champion in single combat. I won a number of victories beside him." Broll said.

"Big surprise with the great Bloodeye as your partner. Proud aren't you, of how well you serve your Horde master?" Valeera said.

"I fight to live Valeera. While you Blood Elves are willing traitors…"

"You're to be a gladiator? But… you're just a child." The human said as he looks at her. She looks like she was still a teenager just reaching womanhood.

"I'm not a child! The same could be said of you human! I know I'm young for an elf, but our kind age different than you humans do. I've been on my own since my parents died. I did alright too, even survived the Scourge. Until I tried to… appropriate a Shaman's talisman and tripped an alarm. I even injured several guards before they manage to capture me and toss me in an orc prison. Worse luck, I was a day away from escaping when they sold me to Rehgar." Valeera said.

"I'm not surprised. Luck cannot abide Blood Elves. They're scheming cowards, turncoats by nature. They can't be trusted." Broll said.

"We can be trusted, Broll." Valeera hissed angrily. "To fight as we choose with all our powers of mind and body. to know our friends from our enemies. And to avenge all slights against us. You can place your trust in that!" Valeera snaps.

"You two have a hard time getting along don't you." The human asks as he leans back watching them bicker back and forth.

"You'll get used to it. We do this a lot." Broll said.

"Hmph." Valeera said.

They reach Orgimmar by morning. They look around and could see Orcs and Trolls walking around. There were a couple of Taurens but there were no other elves or humans in sight. They were the only ones and by the looks of things they were outsiders.

They traveled to the arena where Rehgar purchased a cell for the three of them to share.

"Inside with you!" An orc guard barks.

"You all know why you're here. As yet, blood elf and human are fighters by instinct and by inclination. But your inner fire like Broll's rage out of control needs to be controlled. I will teach you to channel that fire. To control your fury. To use your assets to fight as individuals and as a team. So far, only Broll has been blooded in the arena. But when we leave this place, you all will be gladiators. In three weeks time, you'll compete at the champion in Dire Maul. You will fight your best there. And you will win, or you will die." Rehgar said.

With that said, the doors close and it was locked. Rehgar left to get something to eat and to get some shut-eye. He has been traveling all day and night to reach Orgimmar.

The trio turns to the cell and saw there were only two beds.

"Broll, you'll take one bed. Valeera you'll sleep with me." The human said.

"I refuse to share a bed with you." Valeera said.

"Would you rather sleep on the ground? Believe me, you'll freeze and get sick if you sleep on the ground. The two of us can share that bed. Or would you rather share a bed with Broll." He asks.

Valeera looks at him as she considers her option.

"Fine, but if you touch me, I'll gut you so you'll never have kids." She warns.

"Let's get some rest. Sleeping in that cage isn't good for us." The human said before Broll could say anything that would start another argument.

They climb in the bed and the human grabs Valeera by the waist and holds her tight. Valeera flush a bit crimson and tried hard to not thinking about how attractive this human was.

Before she realized and before she could talk to him again, though she wasn't sure how to talk to a human with amnesia, he was fast asleep breathing lightly as he holds her. Valeera snuggles up against the human and closes her eyes as well.

 **Stormwind**

"What do you mean there has been an attack? The _Seabreeze_ has been destroyed?" Varian reports as the Grand Admiral reports the mission result.

"That's what I'm saying. The Defias Brotherhood has killed several of the sailors and guards. They're holding them hostage and demanding a ransom for the survivors." The Grand Admiral reports.

"What of Harry Pendragon?" Varian asks.

"Unknown. Until we speak to the survivors about what happened, we can only speculate what happen. But there has been no word on his whereabouts for the time being." The Grand Admiral reports.

Varian frowns at what this meant.

"Tell the brotherhood I will pay for the random. If the survivors are all return to Stormwind. We shall meet and trade at Booty Bay." Varian orders.

"Yes your majesty." The Grand Admiral reports.

Varian frowns as he wonders what this meant. Did Harry Pendragon sell them out? Or was there something else at play here? He didn't even know how to break the news to Vereesa Windrunner.

"Trouble my liege?" Lady Katrana Prestor asks as she walks in the throne room.

"A lot on my mind." Varian admits.

"Surely you can prevail. As the High King, no one is mighter than you." She said with a smile.

"Let us hope so." Varian says.

 **Orgimmar**

When dawn broke over the morning, Rehgar returns to train his gladiators. Only the human was leaning back on the wall brooding. There wasn't much clothing that could fit a human in Orgimmar. So Rehgar got him a child outfit an Orc would wear and put on small troll armor to make it fit. He refused to wear them and instead was in his rags.

"What's with the pinkskin Rehgar? Why's he just standing there?" The Arena Master asks.

"Perhaps he doesn't like fighting for the amusement of others." Rehgar replies.

"A flick of my lash might improve his attitude." The arena master replies as he brings his whip back and cracks it. Without even looking, the human reaches up and grabs the whip in midair before it could reach him.

"He's good. He's been trained well." Rehgar mutters.

"Let go or you'll be whip till you can't walk human!" The arena master barks. The human complies and returns his arms across his chest to brood.

"Who's that?" Rehgar asks as he turns to the sound of someone entering his sparing arena.

"The goblin Sparkeye's team for Dire Maul. A Darkspear Troll, Grimtotem Tauren, and an undead." The arena master reported.

"It looks like Rehgar is trying to keep his prowess secret. Orc guard gossip says he's a skilled fighter they've ever seen. Faggh! He's only human. Bloodeye's dead and no human is that good." Sparkeye said.

"Still, it's Rehgar. Why take a chance that his team might snatch Dire Maul's rich prize out from under our noses? Maybe we should test his… other fighters." The Tauren suggested.

"Well said, Maggore. Apply enough pressure, snap the weakest link…" Sparkeye began.

"… and the rest of the chain will fall!" Maggore finished.

"Put away your whip." Rehgar said to the arena master. "All we need to do is wait for tomorrow."

Later that night Rehgar's team were talking about their strategy.

"What can Rehgar be thinking? Trying to turn us into a team? A human who refuses to fight…" Broll began.

"… and two elves who rather fight each other." The human said.

"He chose us the way he picked his champion, Bloodeye, Broll. He said as much at Bloodeye's funeral. Each of us, in some way, reminds Rehgar of himself. My quickness of mind and body. Broll's barely harnessed battle fury. Croc-baits' well-honed skill and…" Valeera began.

"…and what? Amnesia?" The human asks.

"Your second greatest asset is Rehgar's eyes. I don't think you were hit on the head though. You ran afoul of powerful sorcery, human. I can literally taste some kind of magic that lingers on you." Valeera replies.

"If what you say is true, then I might be able to help." Broll said. "Hush for a moment. An orc mediative technique Rehgar taught me might help clear the blockage from your mind human. The right mix of herbs thrown in the fire to induce a fugue state, now breathe in the smoke. Images should appear in the flames." Broll said.

The human complies and closes his eyes as he takes in the smoke from the fire.

"I love you." A high elf said as she kisses him on the lip. She had remarkable beauty to her. Young, and beautiful. Long blond hair that reaches her middle back, dark blue eyes that glowed with magic. And fair skin to show off her magnificent beauty.

"Hey, Antler-head! I'm talking to you!" Valeera demands.

The human coughs as he was brought out of his trance.

"You fool!" Broll snaps. "You might have damaged him! All you Blood Elves crave Arcane Magic. It's an addiction! That's what I meant!"

"At least our males don't take thousand year naps while their woman do all the work." Valeera snaps back.

"Do not insult the druids who walk the emerald dream… and who fought and died to prevent the return of the Burning Legion." Broll growled out. He was close to shifting back into his bear form again.

"Lay a claw on me, shapeshifter, and you'll learn, to regret that my skills are not to be sneered at!" Valeera hissed.

The human was on his feet in an instant and immediately jumps in between them.

"Save it, both of you!" He snaps. "Keep your rage in check until we face our enemies."

"Blood elves are the enemies of Night Elves. Of all the Alliance. They defected." Broll snarls.

"We were forced to defect!" Valeera snaps. "The Alliance Grand Marshal Garithos used us and betrayed us. We joined the Horde in order to survive!" Valeera said.

"You joined the Horde to slake your thirst for Arcane Magic. Your survival endangers the rest of us!" Broll said.

"Cross me Broll Bearmantle… and I'll show you how dangerous I really am." Valeera said as she stands up.

"That's enough! The both of you!" The human said as he gets in between them. They look ready to tear each other apart where they stood. "Let's get some sleep. Let's pray a night's rest will cool our tongues." The human said as he returns to his bed. Valeera complies and climbs in bed with him. Once again, he holds her around the waist and she felt safe in his hands. A warmth had reached her heart and body like she's never felt before.

Broll seeing they were getting nowhere, also returns to his bed.

The next morning Rehgar was escorting his gladiators to the arena training grounds.

Valeera stood there steaming at Broll. All she could think about was escaping from her current fate. Thinking of when she escapes she might kill Broll in the process. She smiles as she Silence Broll with her torrent spell the Blood Elves knew.

' _That will teach him.'_ Valeera thought with a smile.

Unfortunately, they had no time to train,Sparkeye's team arrived in front of them holding weapons and looking like they were interested in a fight.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. As you've seen this is similiar to the WarCraft comics. While I did enjoy them, the mistake they used was using Varian Wrynn as the 'lost king'. He would have been recognize by Alliance and Horde members easily. Harry on the other hand, is new to Azeroth and few know of him. He makes a better 'lost soul' than Varian would.

Please like and review!


	9. Lo'Gosh

**Knight and Honor**

 **Azeroth Year 25 since the Great Conflict (The Dark Portal Open and Conflict between Orcs and Humans)**

 **Chapter 09: Lo'Gosh**

"What is the meaning of this?" Rehgar demands.

"Your team is soft Reghar. We're going to show you who the real champions of the Dire Maul is." The Darkspear troll said.

"Nothing like a friendly competition eh Rehgar?" Sparkeye said as he walks to them. "I bet you forty silver that my team is better than yours."

"Make it eighty and you're on," Rehgar said.

Valeera charge and hits the undead before she attempts to slice the troll. The Tauren, however, shoulder slams into her back sending her flying. She lands on the ground and the Tauren quickly slams its giant hoof into her stomach. Valeera was in deep trouble. She was pinned down and couldn't escape. She yelled out but she couldn't break free.

"Fool. She walked right into it." Broll said in anger.

"Say goodbye princess." The troll said as he attempts to behead her.

She closes her eyes as the sword swings down.

Only she hears the sound of a 'Klang' and the sound of metal breaking. Valeera opens her eyes to see the trolls sword had broken. Croc-bait was standing over her and had a purple glowing sword as the trolls receive a cut on his face. It was rather deep, but it wasn't fatal. The troll manages to leap back to avoid his head from being sliced in half.

Croc-bait brings his fist back as it glows purple and slams it into the Taurens gut. The Tauren bellows out and flew backward and lands on his back away from Valeera.

"A bit eager are we?" Croc-Bait said as he offers Valeera to stand up. She does so but wobbles over.

"I think my ribs are broken," Valeera mutters. She was bleeding from the side of her mouth.

He looks at her and places his hands on her. A purple glow began to appear around her and she could feel herself healing. Her ribs were snap back into place and the broken bones were mending.

The undead charges at them but croc-bait raises his hands as a purple glow emits from his hands and hits the undead. The undead quickly disperses into ash.

"No way?!" Sparkeye said. "Who is this human?"

The troll charges as the Tauren does. The human flicks his arm at the troll and a purple sword appeared and was launch into the troll's chest. Killing him at once. The Tauren swings down and Valeera found herself by Broll's side. The Taurens ax slams into the ground and the human was nowhere to be seen.

"So simple. Even a blind man could see it." The human said on top of the Tauren's upper back. A purple sword appears in his hands and slams down through the Tauren's neck. The Tauren coughs out blood and wobbles for a bit before he falls face first into the ground defeated and dead.

"My team," Sparkeye said in shock.

"You lost. Pay up." Rehgar said with a grin.

Sparkeye grumbles as he pays Rehgar and walks off.

"Thank you!" Valeera said as she hugs the human. "I only wanted to teach Broll a lesson. It's my fault that he couldn't fight. I drained his energy." Valeera said as she hugs the human.

Rehgar eyes the human carefully.

' _The boy is just a whelp. Not yet a man. Yet the way he fought, it was like he's been in a thousand battles before. Thrall said humans call these people 'prodigies'. Those who are gifted in the art of battle. Who is the human? I would have to consult Thrall about him before pressing this any further. He is clearly of someone of importance. He is no commoner.'_ Rhegar said.

An orc walks over to Broll and stands over him who was sitting down trying to catch his breath.

"Rehgar said these weak hearted louts would give me a fight! You're only kidding yourself. This loser is too weak to even stand. I shall kill him first." The orc said.

"No, you can't! He isn't weak he's…" Valeera shouted but it was no use. The orc swings his sword down at Broll and Valeera watch in horror at her mistake would result in Broll's death.

Only for Broll to appear next to her and the human caught the sword with his bare hands.

"What?!" The orc said in surprise. He looks at the human and could see a very frightening look on the human's face. This wasn't just the look of a warrior who's been in battles, but of a predator looking at its prey. The orc felt very afraid for a strange reason.

The humans draw his sword up thrusts it forward slamming it into the orc's throat. The orc falls back on the ground dead.

"Wicked!" Valeera said as she watches the entire thing unfold. "I wish croc-bait could remember where he learns to fight like that. I'd ask his teacher for some lessons! Broll and I are lucky when he stepped in when he did or we'd be beyond even your healing spells Rehgar." Valeera said as Reghar finishes healing her. "Why did you do it? Set the blademaster on us when we'd just faced down Sparkeye's three gladiators?"

"You need to learn to expect the unexpected Valeera," Rehgar said.

"It's a lesson your blademaster could have used. He was far too overconfident for his own good. By the time he realized he was wrong, it was too late. Crafty, Rehgar. That's going to be our edge isn't it." Broll said.

"Hyku miscalculated. He thought you were weak and croc-bait couldn't do anything about saving you. Croc-bait is far more powerful than he appears to be." Rehgar says.

"You know the Alliance is going to be looking for him," Broll said.

"If they can vouch for him being one of them, I'll gladly give him back. I'm not going to be the reason why a war erupts between the Alliance and Horde when Warchief Thrall is pushing for peace talks with the Alliance. The Warchief will have my head if I don't comply with giving back one of their own." Rehgar says.

Broll said nothing. The key word was if they could vouch for him being one of them. Rehgar would only do so if the Alliance confronted him about him. As long as Rehgar kept him in Horde territory he was allowed to keep him for as long as possible. Another fact, given his fighting abilities, Rehgar did not want him loose and running free. Already Rehgar could see he was a threat to the Horde.

"I'm sorry, Broll. For draining your energy earlier. It's just… you made me furious and I wanted to pay you back but I didn't want to get you hurt and…" Valeera said as she attempts to apologize.

"Rehgar should have considered energy thieving ways of Blood Elves before he put you on our team." Broll snarls.

"That's enough. Don't get into another fight. We just had two and could use a break. Valeera, don't do that to a member of your teammates again. Broll, try to control your rage and anger against her. You can't judge her actions base on the actions of her people." The human snaps. The two elves fall silent immediately. "Pity your shaman magic couldn't restore my memory, Rehgar." The human said as he walks back to his team.

"Your body remembers how to fight! That's all that matters." Rehgar said as he picks up the blade masters sword. "The blademaster's swords are yours, according to the rules of combat," Rehgar said handing the human the swords.

"I don't think I'm one for swords, Rehgar. Sell them. I could use an outfit. I'm getting tired of walking around in rags." The human said.

"I will spend twenty silver for your outfit," Rehgar said.

"You just won eighty silver after I defeat Sparkeye's team. You will use that silver for my outfit. Besides, you know that I can win the Dire Maul. What is worth more to you? Eighty Silver? Or a thousand gold prize?" The human said.

Rehgar looks at croc-bait very carefully then breaks into a grin.

"You bargain like a goblin. Very well, but you better whin the Dire Maul. Because I'm betting heavily on you, Croc-bait." Rehgar says with a grin. "Follow me, and don't think even think of wandering off on your own. The guards will eat you for dinner." Rehgar says as he beckons the trio to follow him. He walks over to the arena master and tells him to sell the swords.

The trio follows Rehgar and knew this was a rare privilege. As gladiators, they didn't have the right to wander the streets of Orgimmar. They had to accompany Rehgar as he was their master. Therefore he was responsible for them and had to vouch there were his slaves.

They didn't walk far and enter a tailoring shop.

"I trust cloth will be good for you," Rehgar said.

"It will do." The human said as they enter the shop.

"Welcome to my…" An orc said. "Rehgar! How rare of your to visit. Do you need some new clothes?" The orc asks.

"Not today Magar. Croc-bait needs an outfit. As you can see, he's in rags." Rehgar said as the human steps forward.

"He's human. Not to mention he's just a boy." Magar said.

"He's with me." Rehgar replies.

Magar looks at Rehgar careful with careful eyes.

"You are playing with fire, Rehgar. I know you're desperate to win the Dire Maul. But you need to be careful this doesn't end up as a political disaster for the Horde. Warchief Thrall was specific that we don't do something to the humans that jeopardize the treaty. This could be seen as a violation of the treaty." Magar said.

"If the Alliance claims him as one of them of their own, I'll gladly return him. I will respect the treaty and the Warchief words." Rehgar said wisely.

"I hope so, Rehgar. The Horde has more pressing concerns at the moment and can't afford a war with the Alliance." Magar says. He turns to the human. "I've never made anything for a human before. Yet I will do my best. What kind of outfit do you want?" He asks.

"Make it something like this." The human said as he brings his hands together and an illusion appeared of outfit that was black. It looks like a rogue's outfit. It was black in nature.

(If you've seen Elektra's Daredevil Outfit. The one from Future Fight, Daredevil Edition, Harry's outfit look likes that. Basically, he's going to be the magical version of a rogue. More will explain later on as the story progress. No face mask.)

"A rogue? Very well I'll get to work." Magar said as he begins to put together the outfit together. He took the measurements of human and immediately sewed it together.

"How is it?" Magar asks.

The human puts on his outfit but as he does, Valeera gasps out loud.

"What is it?" Rehgar asks.

"That sigil on his upper bicep area. I know it! He's nobility!" Valeera said.

Rehgar narrows his eyes at her words.

"He's a noble? A noble human?" Broll asks.

Valeera shook her head.

"Not a human nobility mark. That's a High Elf sigil. The Windrunner family. He's a member of the Windrunner family! But how? There are no humans in that family!" Valeera said.

This was an interesting puzzle.

"If he belongs to Sylvanas, she's going to have my head," Rehgar mutters.

This only verified that he was indeed someone of grave importance. Did he get caught in a storm from Theramore?

"What are you all gawking at?" The human asks as he steps forward in his new outfit.

"Nothing," Broll said.

"I'm ready." The human said.

"How much?" Reghar asks.

"For you… sixty silver." Magar said.

Reghar pays the man and they walk out and heads to the Hall of Legends. Where the Horde has gathered weapons from the ages from their wars and battle they have collected. All these weapons were unclaimed and free to collect for any new hero of the Horde.

"Now that you've completed your gladiatorial training, you may choose the weapon you will carry into the area at Dire Maul," Rehgar says as they look around.

"These!" Valeera said in an eager voice. "A set of orc daggers! A long knife! Sharp as a dragon's teeth and beautiful well balance." Valeera said as she holds up a pair of green daggers.

"I choose a druid staff!" Broll said as he picks up a druid staff. "What of you, croc-bait?" Broll asks.

The human walks around the room and opens a chest. Finally, he pulls out a pair of black daggers and holds them in front of him.

"These will do." He said as he grabs a holster and puts them on his back. He pauses as he passes and sword and looks at it. He grabs it and looks at it. It was magnificent worked. An elven blade that was taken most likely from the second war. He puts the sword on his back.

With that, Rehgar took them to the on top of Orgrimmar.

"Glad you were able to provide a group transport, Captain Grizzgear. You'll be happy to hear that this payment is from your old friend Sparkeye." Rehgar says as he pays the captain.

"Good old, Sparkeye. Always eager to wager… seldom wisely." The captain said as he takes the silver.

"What news from across the sea, Captain?" Rehgar asks.

"Dark rumors. Under Rend Blackhand, the Blackrock Orcs are wreaking havoc beyond Grim Batol… while the Dark Iron Dwarves are moving from their deep caverns out into the world. The groups are skirmishing across the Burning Steppes." Captain Grizzgear says as the Zeppelin takes off to Dire Maul.

"Croc-bait is a phenomenal fighter, but there is still something odd about him. Like… something's missing. Have you notice he's never once even smiled." Valeera says in a soft tone.

"What's he got to smile about? You'd act oddly too if you didn't know who you were. Expect on you might be an improvement." Broll whispers back.

"Two teammates constantly bickering while the other stares out to the horizon and broods. You have problems there." Captain Gizzgear said.

"They don't have to like each other to fight well together. Still, if I don't see things improve between them, I may make a change at Dire Maul." Rehgar says.

They enter Feralas where they could see many other zeppelins in the sky as they head to the arena.

"Let's go," Rehgar said as he leads his team to the arena. The arena where all over the Horde, people from all came to either cheer or jeer at the gladiators to fight in the games.

Rehgar's team walks through the entrance where a crowd was gathering to inspect his team. Jeers were screaming down upon them as they look upon the Night Elf with antlers, and a young Blood Elf who had yet to reach adulthood, and a human boy who look no more than a boy walking behind Rehgar.

"That scrawny human is supposed to take Rehgar's slain orc champion Bloodeye Redfist?!"

"Rehgar is losing it. This team looks pathetic."

"That is a bunch of waste. Where's the muscle? Where is the power?"

"I hear the human and she-elf have yet to be blooded!"

"They call pinkskin 'croc-bait'. He will be good Ogre breakfast!"

"The only survivor of this group will be Broll. If he survives the third round. The other two are as good as dead."

"Here comes the future champions!" Someone shouted. Rehgar's team turn to see three ogre's walking down the arena.

"Come on, you can show gaze later," Rehgar said as he leads them to their area.

The first few days were those of single combat. Rehgar had signed them up for single combat and team battle. However, all three of them had to survive their single battles. The crowd didn't believe Rehgar luck would hold and bet heavily against him. Yet Rehgar knew with each victory, his pouch will only get fatter and heavier.

Broll won his match with eases. Once the centaur was on his side Broll pounce and he forfeits immediately.

Valeera too won her match. She was quick and stabs her opponent in the throat killing him at once.

Croc-bait enters the arena and his opponent was a frostmane troll. The crowd didn't believe had a chance and were hoping for Rehgar's winning streak to finally end. Many were hoping to see his blood splatter across the arena floor.

The human unsheathes his blade and walks forward towards the frostmane troll.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing with swords." The frostmane trolls ask.

"It will be over quick." The human said. "You won't feel a thing."

"Arrogant little snot. I'm going to bleed you dry and…" The trolls said but he never finished.

The human was standing behind him with his sword pointing towards the ground diagonally and the troll falls forward as his head rolls separated from his body.

The crowd was in disbelief. No one had seen the human even move. Some thought it was rigged.

"They can protest all they want. They refuse to believe their eyes. That human is perhaps the most dangerous gladiator in the arena. We haven't even begun to see his true power. That blindness will be my making! At these odds, I'll have thirty years pay. Tomorrow my winnings alone will make me the richest gladiator master in Kalimdor!" Rehgar mutters.

With that, the singles ended and team battles would begin. Unfortunately, only eight teams were able to participate. Meaning that qualify rounds would be at the beginning of qualifying the next and the day after being the semifinals and the fourth day would be the finals.

Luck, however, seemed finally work against Rehgar. The team he would face on the first day would be none other the Orge's. The odds favorites to win the Dire Maul competition. Almost everyone was betting heavily on the Orge's. The exception was Rehgar and his friends who were betting heavily for Rehgar's team to pull the upset and win.

It was the crack of dawn, yet Dire Maul arena was full with the roar of the crowd.

"Orges. Delightful, aren't they?" Valeera said.

"They're bigger than we are and stronger. We have to be faster and smarter." The human said.

"No problem. For a second, you had me worried." Valeera said with a smile.

"This is serious Valeera! I've seen Giago fight. He's strong and got a long reach… but he's left swing is slow. I might be able to take him." Broll said.

The orges charge intent on using their size and power to win.

"Hey, scrawny elf girl!" The two head ogre said or at least one of it's said.

"We squash you like a tiny bug!" the other head said.

"Wonderful. In the race of half-wits, it's going to be a dead heat." Valeera said as she dodges an attack.

"Ha! Elf girl call you dumb!" The left head said.

"Me? No. You dumb one!" The right head said.

The crowd was cheering for the orges to crush Rehgar's unusual team.

Broll manages to finally injure Giago and wound him to the point he fell to his knees.

"Quiet dancing around me human. I'll give you a quick death." Brlee the blue orge said as he slams his sword into the ground as the human dodges the sword.

"Tempting. But let me give you some advice. Always know your surroundings." The human said with a smile. He swings. "Broll! Head down!" The human said as he ducks. Brolls didn't have look to see what was going to happen. He obeys and ducks just in time as Brlee swing and takes off Giago's head.

This stuns the crowd as they couldn't believe what happen. So many were in shock because they lost so much gold.

The human gathers purple magic and slams it into the blue orge causing him to fly backward.

"Missed me cyclops!" Valeera said as she leaps over the attack by the two head orge. "Maybe you should let two eyes take a swing," Valeera said.

"Yeah, idiot! Listen to elf-girl." The two eye head said as he slams his weapon into the other heads face.

The two started arguing and fighting each other.

This allowed Valeera to slip away towards Broll as she helps him get out from under Giaso body.

The human slips between the blue orge's attack and shoves his sword through the head and killing him at once.

"He fights like Lo'Gosh!" A troll said in the crowd as he stands up in shock.

"Five gold on the two heads!"

"A hundred gold on Lo'Gosh!" Another shouted.

At this point, while a few were still hoping for the orge's victory. Many in the crowd were now betting each other for the young human boy, who was still a teenager, to emerge the victory with what money they had left.

It was down to three on one. The human stood before the two head orge who finally stop arguing and stood before him standing ready.

The two head orge swings but the human disappear before his sword could hit him. He reappears behind the orge with his sword held outright. The two heads flew off the body and lands on the ground as the body collapses.

"Lo'Gosh lives!"

"Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh! Lo'Gosh!" the crowd chanted over and over again.

The human holds his sword up and the crowd roar in thunder applause. Many of them chanting 'Lo'Gosh' over and over again.

"We won! We actually won!" Broll said.

"What is it that they're saying?" Valeera asks. She was about to enter the fray again when the human single handily took on the two remaining orges. She thought he was in over in his head but he was able to use their strength against them. In fact, he was responsible for defeating all three orges.

"Lo'Gosh. It means 'Ghost Wolf'. It comes from an old story as old since the first Warchief of the Horde existed. Even Azeroth has its own legend regarding Lo'Gosh. Goldrinn, who fought the Burning Legion and slaughter over a million demons single handily. This wolf was a demigod. Though some stories say he fell in battle while other say he disappeared after the war. Whatever the case, it is believed that his spirit with appears in a mortal to fight alongside them and guide them. Lo'Gosh is a legend shared by orcs, elves, trolls, goblins, and even dwarves." Rehgar says as he approached the duo.

"Wolf. A good name… for the hero of the Dire Maul." Valeera says with a smile.

Lo'Gosh as he was now known walks over to his team and Broll smiles at him. He pulls Valeera into a kiss and the crowd cheers as he kisses her. Valeera was equally surprised but she kisses him back. Feeling strong and passionate feelings about him.

The matches, however, continued. With the crowd on their side, even though they lost a fortune in the official betting pool when the majority of them voted against Rehgar's team, everyone was betting they would win. Rehgar had a very fat purse because of the first round. No one voted against Rehgar's team after the first match. However, so many already lost so much. The crowd was now betting that Rehgar's team would win Dire Maul.

And win they did. Lo'Gosh was crown the undisputed champion with Broll and Valeera crown as the best team Dire Maul has ever seen.

The team wouldn't last as Rehgar sold Valeera to female Tauren Gladiator Mistress Helka.

As the champions walk out of Dire Maul the people cheered. They cheered for Lo'Gosh as he exits the arena. All the visitors would be talking about this for ages to come.

Lo'Gosh walks with his head down and truly thought Valeera would be walking out beside him as champion. He thought they had developed a wonderful relationship. Yet Rehgar sold her off like she was cattle.

"Leaving behind Valeera isn't right," Broll said in a low voice so Rehgar wouldn't listen.

"Is this Broll talking? You sure you weren't hit on the head back in the arena?" Lo'Gosh says.

"I judge her too harshly Lo'Gosh. I never thought Rehgar would sell her… sell any of us. We're a team." Broll said.

"Helka bought her to be a team leader, Broll. She's smart, and she may not know it yet, but she's a skilled tactician. She might be happier…" Lo'Gosh says.

"That's you being humble to heal your feelings. She's still young. And partly because of what she is, she has too many demons. Until she overcomes them… I accepted Rehgar's ownership because I thought I could trust him." Broll replies.

"You're saying you had a choice about your service to him?" Lo'Gosh asks sarcastically.

Yet Lo'Gosh thoughts went to Valeera and pray to what every god's existed that she was alright. Yet he swore he would return her and get her out of this gladiator life.

Rehgar led his team back to Captain Grizzgear Zeppelin where they were heading to Thunder Bluff.

"You can forget it, Rehgar. This trip is going to be on me. I bet all my gold on your team, quietly, as you advised and I made a fortune. If I didn't enjoy my work so much, I'd be able to retire. Though if rumors are true, they say you're seeking a Tauren to join your team." Captain Grizzgear said.

"Helka will have sent word to her aunt. I expect the old hag will be waiting with a list of likely prospects. Though I wonder if any of them will be able to give Lo'Gosh the back up he needs."

"Valeera was good company. She made me want to laugh as often as I wanted to throttle her. Why did Rehgar sell her?" Broll asks in a low voice.

"Gold I suspect. As our master, it's his right. And I think he felt she was an ill fit for our team. She did get injured and lacks experience. Perhaps he thought she was going to slow us down. Or result in our death." Lo'Gosh replies in a low voice.

"She has so much potential," Broll says.

"Indeed she does. She has survived for nearly a hundred years on her own. In this cruel world, that is no means a small feat. She's self-taught but she needs a proper instructor. One to show her how to truly use her gifts. She makes a fine rogue. She might be the greatest rogue there is if she is fully trained." Lo'Gosh replies.

"It worries me if she does reach her full potential. She's already useful. Inexperience, but useful." Broll says.

"We have an unpleasant future don't we," Lo'Gosh says.

"You do plan to escape? But you have amnesia. If you aren't Lo'Gosh the Gladiator Champion, you're nobody. Look there are spring at Thunder Bluff called the 'Pools of Vision. Rumored that they deliver messages from the dead." Broll says.

"We? You want to talk to the dead?" Lo'Gosh asks.

"I'll ask Rehgar if we might partake in a cleansing ritual there. It might help restore your memory." Broll said as he looks at Lo'Gosh. "I lost a daughter. She was Valeera's age. Quick, funny and brave… like Valeera. Maybe that's why…" Broll began but he trails off and falls silent.

Lo'Gosh looks at Broll before looking out to the horizon. Perhaps Broll wasn't being hard on Valeera because she was a blood elf. But because she was a reminder of the daughter he lost. He may have looked at Valeera as a reflection of his own daughter. He was trying to keep her alive so he wouldn't lose her like he lost his daughter.

Unknown to Lo'Gosh, his victory would come with incredible dangers.

A defias brotherhood member kneeled before a senior member.

"It was him I swear it. I had to get a close look at him to be sure. His outfit has changed but no mistake it was him. He is being called 'Lo'Gosh' now. He won the Dire Maul Gladiator Championship. Rumors say he'll be heading to Thunder Bluff." The brother said.

"You did well to come to me. You have earned your reward. A hundred gold coins." The member said as he hands a purse full of gold coins.

The brother bows his head and walks out the room.

"Gakca, attend me. Follow that wretch and kill him. Make it look like a robbery. Which it will be since he carries your fee in his money pouch. After that hire an assassin to find 'Lo'Gosh' and kill him."

"There can be no mistakes this time. I want that man dead." A woman said in the shadows.

Lo'Gosh and Broll walk in the Pool of Vision and could see it was undisturbed. They weren't allowed to bring their weapons, but they bounds were off. They enter the cave and Lo'Gosh were taken back by it's beautiful.

"These caverns are astonishing Broll," Lo'Gosh says.

"But Magatha was right. No one's here. Everyone has fled. Even the forsaken who haunt these caverns. I don't like it." Broll says.

"Still, I don't see any monsters. Our guards thought it was a big joke." Lo'Gosh saws as he looks around the cavern.

"If there is a monster, Magatha probably conjured it, hoping it'll kill us and leave Rehgar free to train her whole clan for battle. I'm tempted to forget the whole thing, except for those flashes of memory that freeze you into immobility. If it were to happen in the midst of battle…" Broll said.

"Good point, so what now?" Lo'Gosh asks.

"We sit and stare into the water… and ask the pools for revelation." Broll said.

Lo'Gosh closed his eyes and he was immediately taken to a memory of a High Elf with remarkable beauty was next to him as he was holding a bow. He fires an arrow and nearly hits the center perfectly. She turns to him and smiles at him. Showing she was proud of him.

"Good, remember to breathe." She says.

Another memory stirs as he was in bed with this elf. They were having sex and she was panting and moaning as he took her. This memory seemed to cause great happiness within him.

He was standing before the High Elves and speaking to them. Urging them to stay united under the one banner they've been under for thousands of years. To not separate and stand united. The High Elves leaders agreed to stay united but were urging him to find them a land to settle in so they can rebuild what they have lost.

He was shirtless as the High Elf was smiling as she burns her family sigil into his right shoulder, just above his biceps. Telling him that he was the first human Dúnedain to bear her family sigil. That they would be together forever and not even death would separate her love for him. She was his first consort.

"Lo'Gosh wake up!" Broll shouted as he senses the danger.

Lo'Gosh wakes up just in time to see the elemental bearing down upon them. Broll stood at the ready.

"Begone!" Lo'Gosh says as his hands glow white and the elemental disappeared.

"It's done," Broll said as he stood at ease. "You have calm the elemental. Though I didn't know you knew Shaman magic."

"I seem to know a lot of magic. Shadow. Druidic. Shamanism. Elemental. Light, even Arcane." Lo'Gosh said.

"You will be very powerful if you truly master all these types of magic. There aren't many who can use so many. In fact, I think you might be the first in Azeroth's history." Broll says.

"I must return. I have a partner. She must be looking for me. I have to leave tonight." Lo'Gosh says.

"Do you know where to look?" Broll asks.

"Stormwind," Lo'Gosh said.

"Stormwind? That's in the Eastern Kingdoms. What are you doing out here?" Broll asks.

"I don't know. I have no memory as to what I'm doing. But I know she's in Stormwind." Lo'Gosh replies.

"Let us return. We'll plan our escape." Broll said.

They exit the cavern and return to the city of Thunder Bluff. They could see the people of Thunder Bluff gather around the entrance of the cave as if they were fearing the worse.

"It's done. The Elemental has been vanquished." Broll said.

"Hamuul wishes to speak to you." A Tauren reports as they nod their head and return to the elder tent.

"So these are your champions, Rehgar. This is the human known as Lo'Gosh?" Hamuul said as she looks at the human.

"'Ghost Wolf?' Because of my pale skin?" Lo'Gosh asks.

"The name denotes high praise and rightly so. Sit, eat, drink. And I will tell you why." Hamuul said. They nod their head and sit down beside the fire.

"The demigod Lo'Gosh was a massive white wolf-beast renowned for his ferocity in battle. He was already ten thousand years old before the first war. Lo'Gosh confronts the demonic Burning Legion in the lush of the land and slew millions of demons. After the sundering became the barrens. Though hopelessly outnumbered, he killed many including Demon Commanders. He succumbs to his wounds. But it is said even death could not destroy his will to save his people." Hamuul says.

"We Night Elves also have a similar tale of Lo'Gosh. While we don't normally get along with Taurens, the one thing we do agree on is Lo'Gosh is believed to be Goldrinn. When the Legion flooded into our world and spark the War of the Ancients… the Ghost or Spirit of Goldrinn aided the Night Elves of Eldre'thalas in holding their city against the demonic onslaught. His spirit guided the elves to key defensives positions at critical moments during the battle. After the battle, Goldrinn was never seen again." Broll said.

"We orcs ride wolves into battle. When our people arrived on Kalimdor, the Tauren's told of Lo'Gosh. We adopted him as our hero in this new world and believe he has guided us well. The Frostwolf Clan return to power is a testament that the Lo'Gosh lives with the Orcs'. The will of orcs is strong like his and even death cannot stop us." Rehgar said.

"The legend of Lo'Gosh extends all throughout Azeroth. Trolls, Goblins, Elves, Dwarves all have their own version of what happened. In each tale, Lo'Gosh unyielding will and sheer ferocity enable him to push through the boundaries of the afterlife to aid his people. His legend endures even to this day." Hamuul says. She reaches into her pouch and pulls out a blue feather. "You may find this useful. Take it as a token of my thanks for destroying the elemental that disturbed our pools of vision. The name 'Lo'Gosh' is a testament to your strength of will. But take care, or your strength of will could be your undoing. You must find balance."

"You have my thanks," Lo'Gosh says. With that said, Broll and Lo'Gosh get up and leave. "I'm missing something here. Why would Hamuul give us a feather?" Lo'Gosh asks once they were outside.

"Do you truly wish to escape?" Broll asks in a low voice in Darnassian.

"My partner is in Stormwind. I must go." Lo'Gosh replies.

"As do I. We will go together. Now while we're unchained. Before Rehgar decides to stop us." Broll said as he takes the feather in his hands. "Hamuul has given us the key and I can use it. Follow me." Broll says he channels his magic into the feather as it glows blue.

Deep in the forest of Ashenvale, a hippogryph hears the calls of a summon, and it takes off to answer the call.

"Quickly, we must return to the Spirit Rise."

"Why?" Lo'Gosh asks.

"Shut up and run. We're leaving now!" Broll said as they took off. The guards saw what they were doing and chase after them.

"The guards really don't want us to escape Broll!" Lo'Gosh says as they run across a bridge. Lo'Gosh stops and cuts the ropes the moment causing the guards that were chasing them on the bridge to fall a thousand feet down. They wouldn't survive. Lo'Gosh had purple wings spread out on his back and he was floating where he once stood. The wings look like butterfly shape with magical energy spread out through them.

"You can fly?!" Broll asks in surprise.

"I could have flown out of Orgimmar or Dire Maul at any time. However, I couldn't leave you and Valeera behind." Lo'Gosh said as he floats over to Broll. "Let's go," Lo'Gosh said.

"Wyverns! Get Wyverns!" The remaining guards shouted.

"How are you getting out of here Broll?" Lo'Gosh asks.

"What do you mean?" Broll asks.

"I can escape at any time. How will you get out of here? I can't exactly carry you." Lo'Gosh asks.

"I got my own way out. My ride is here." Broll said as something lands in front of them.

"A Hippogryph! How did you…?!" Lo'Gosh asks.

"Hamuul's feather called it here. But it was our own will that released the magic." Broll said as he mounts the Hippogryph.

He takes to the air as Lo'Gosh actives his magical wings and takes to the air with him.

Unknown to them, Valeera was watching their escape in silence. She spotted the guards prepare to get on the Wyverns to go after them. She quickly hides in the bushes as Rehgar and Hamuul step out near her, allowing her to listen to their conversation.

"My guards may catch them," Rehgar says calmly as he watches his two remaining gladiators escape into the night.

"You are taking your loss calmly, Rehgar," Hamuul says.

Rehgar watch as his guards takes to the air on Wyverns. "At Dire Maul, I recouped my investment in those two a thousand times over. I knew this day was coming. A man is truly a prisoner as long as he agrees to remain one. Since the day I met Lo'Gosh, he was never my prisoner. He merely played along for the moment because he had nowhere to go. He saw something in the pool and that's driven him onward. I just pray, my actions haven't turned him into an enemy of the Horde." Rehgar says softly. He already knew his guards were no match for Lo'Gosh, whether it was on the ground or in the air. They would all die. Those that would survive would be lucky to walk again.

"After that, in his heart, at least, he is free. And where his heart is, his body may follow, if his will is strong enough. I'm an old hand Hamuul. I recognize a hippogryph feather when I see one. I know what they can do in the right hands. What's its name?"

"Sharptalon. He's quite good really. However, Taurens have no use for Hippogryphs. I kept that feather wonder if it ever would be useful. I'm glad it was." Hamuul says.

"That may be, but I'm not obliged to make their escape an easy one. They will have to fight for it. It will look suspicious if I just let them go. My life as a Gladiator Master is over. Tomorrow I return Orgimmar and seek an audience with the Warchief. I'm sure he will wish to hear about Lo'Gosh." Rehgar says.

Lo'Gosh turns to look behind him and could see several guards attempting to fight them in the air. They would not survive. It looks like no one was getting paid.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I'm sorry if the amnesisa upsets all of you, but i'm doing this for a reason. Remember, Harry doesn't have a name yet in Azeroth so he can't really rally people behind him. Remember in Azeroth people follow deeds. They believe in the best warrior and leader. Him becoming Lo'Gosh was destine... or something I had planned. He won't have perminate amnesia. It's only temporary.

Please like and review.

On a side note, I'm not very good at science. So could someone tell me the properties of water and ice and vapor. Not in my reviews, pm me please. I want to explain Harry's ability.


	10. Author Notes

Knight and Honor

Discontinue.

I'm sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. As I had completed 25 chapters and was in the middle of chapter 26 when the police took my stuff for 'evidence.' They are still refusing to return my belongs to me even with my case being dismissed. I am unsure how to continue where I left off and decided to rewrite the whole story instead. I am sorry to my readers for this as I was really focused on this story and wanted to complete it.  
I have rewritten it, and it's new name is **Aspect of the Wolf**

I have posted the new story, and it should be up, again I am sorry, and I hope you like the new story.


End file.
